


Fate Touched

by Cinderpaw1



Series: Fate Touched Threads [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Brown haired Percy, Companion Vex, F/M, First Time, Merges with canon, More tags added as story develops, Non Con is not between Percy/Vex, Pre-Briarwoods Percy, Pre-Canon, Prostitute Vex, Slow Burn, Teenage Percy, The De Rolo Siblings are alive, Vaxleth is background, alternating pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 49
Words: 55,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderpaw1/pseuds/Cinderpaw1
Summary: Vex'Ahlia was a street prostitute just trying to get by, while her brother Vax'Ildan pocketed the purses around them. Percival De Rolo was an introverted heir who was dragged to a tavern with his two older siblings. After they meet at a bar, Vesper decides to hire Vex and Vax to work at Whitestone Castle, Vex as Percival's companion to give him someone in his life he could be close to. There, the two of them learn to care for and respect each other, and find the beginnings of a new life before that fateful day with the Briarwoods came.In a lifetime where they meet before that fated prison cell in Westrunn, the Raven Queen was right. Sometimes, some threads are destined to meet no matter how far apart their beginnings lie.





	1. First Meeting

The sky over Whitestone that night was full of stars, and a full moon cast beautiful moonlight over the mountains. The air was quiet, a soft breeze swirling through the trees on occasion. Fires burned in the windows of the many buildings that populated the city, and it seemed quiet, for the most part.

The closer one got, however, showed that the town wasn’t quite as sleepy as it appeared. Taverns, always the central hub for activity, were brimming with laughter and good drink around the city.

One in particular, though, would host a very interesting meeting.

Vesper giggled softly as she tugged her younger brother by his jacket. “Oh, come on, Percival. One night away from your workshop won’t kill you.” She told him.

“It might ruin the project I’m working on.” Percival replied curtly, though he begrudgingly allowed Vesper to pull him along.

“Oh, live a little!” Vesper replied. “Hell, even Cassandra’s joined us for a night at a regular tavern, and she’s fifteen! You’re seventeen and I don’t think you’ve gotten farther away from the house than the garden! It’s so nice to be away from home, even just for a little bit.”

“I’m surprised if Percival even knows what the garden looks like.” Julius, the oldest of the siblings, chuckled a little. His tone was fond and teasing, and his blue eyes sparkled with mirth as he looked at the youngest of the trio.

Percival just sighed. “You two are insufferable.” He commented.

“And I wear that badge proudly when not around Mother and Father.” Vesper replied, ruffling her fingers through her brother’s dark brown hair, causing his glasses to tilt slightly.

“Hey!” Percival protested, pulling away and huffing, trying to right himself.

“Oh, don’t look so noble, Percival.” Vesper dusted her hands on his jacket. “Remember, we’re just trying to blend in tonight. Have a drink, talk with the townspeople, things we’d never be able to do otherwise.”

“I’m here with you, aren’t I?” Percival replied, though he grew quiet as the trio entered the tavern, the sheer amount of noise and laughter foreign to him. This was nothing like the library or the parties that the de Rolo family threw. This was simply…loud.

Vesper and Julius led him to the bar, where they ordered three mugs of ale and took seats. “How are you liking civilization, little brother?” Vesper smiled, happily taking a swig from her mug. 

“It’s loud.” Percival replied, wrinkling his nose slightly as he took a sip from his own mug. Ale wasn’t quite his favorite drink. He much preferred wines.

“That’s what happens when you spend time around other people, little brother.” Julius gave him a kind smile. “It’s just for tonight, and if you absolutely hate it I promise we won’t bring you again.”

“Maybe you won’t.” Vesper chuckled, taking a long drink.

“Vesper, we promised if Percival hated this, we wouldn’t do it again.” Julius chided his younger sister.

Percival just sighed and continued to drink small sips, just letting his older siblings bicker over his supposed “good time.” He didn’t even notice a young woman sidle up next to him.

“Hi there.” The woman smiled, giving him a wink. “You look a little out of place.” She brushed a bit of dark hair behind her pointy ear, and Percival could immediately tell she was a half elf.

“That would be an understatement. It’s probably quite obvious, but I don’t get out a lot.” Percival replied. 

The woman giggled softly, her painted red lips quirked in an interested smile as she leaned in. “Taverns not quite your thing then, darling?” she murmured, and Percival couldn’t help but glance down slightly at the cleavage showing in her deep neckline, how the blue-green fabric clung to this woman’s form. A slit in the side showed the creamy skin on her thigh, and Percival felt the blood rushing to his cheeks.

“Um…not really.” Percival stammered, forcing his eyes back up to meet hers. 

The woman just gave him a smile. “I’m Vex.” She introduced herself. “What’s your name?”

“Percival Fredricks-“ Percival began to recite his large list of names, before Vesper cut him off. 

“You can just call him Percy, dear.” She smiled mischievously at her brother, who shot her a glare.

Vex’s smile grew a little wider. “Percy.” She murmured, taking a swing from her own mug of ale. “I like it.”

Percy just grew quiet and stared at his drink, trying to force the blush to go away.

Vesper whispered to Julius for a moment, and then smiled. “We’re going to head outside, stay and keep your lady friend company.” She smiled, and the de Rolo siblings made quick exits.

Percy wanted to follow and get away, but he wasn’t going to be rude and leave Vex without so much as a goodbye. So he stayed seated, looking determinedly at the half elf’s face. “I apologize for the rudeness of my older siblings.” He told her.

“Not rude at all, darling.” Vex smiled, her gentle hand on top of his. “Seems like they’re giving you some time alone. Well, not completely.”

Percy’s cheeks colored once more, but he let her hand rest there. 

Vex leaned in a little closer. “Why don’t we get out of here, and find someplace a little more…private?” She purred, and Percy wished she wasn’t so beautiful and so clearly willing to… he stopped his train of thought right there.

“I would prefer to leave this tavern, yes, but I couldn’t possibly impose anything physical on you.” Percy replied. 

Vex just laughed softly. “Don’t worry, you’re not imposing if you have the coin.” She winked, and tugged his arm. Percy begrudgingly followed her, wondering how in the name of Pelor he had managed to be dragged to a tavern, and then dragged to a room by a beautiful woman who was a prostitute.

Once inside of the room, Vex sat Percy down and straddled his lap, causing Percy to bite his tongue and his hands to clench onto the arms, trying to look Vex in the eyes. “I… I’m not ready for this.” He admitted finally, trying not to squirm.

“We can talk first, if that makes it easier?” Vex murmured. “Tell me about yourself, Percy. What do you like to do?”

Percy swallowed. This, this he could do. “I like to tinker.” He replied. “I like making inventions that make life easier, or gifts for my siblings to make them happy.”

Vex smiled. “That’s really cool, you know that?” she murmured. 

“May I ask you a question, then?” Percy asked.

Vex looked a little surprised. “Most people don’t want to know about me. Especially not ones with posh accents.” She replied. 

“Well, most people with posh accents are assholes anyways.” Percy replied. “But I’m asking.”

“Go ahead.” Vex smiled down at him, settling her weight onto his thighs rather than his pelvis, which Percy was very grateful for.

“Why do you do this?” Percy asked. “Have sex with strange men for money?”

Vex stilled a little more, her face quickly dropping into a carefully neutral expression. “Well, Percy, you have a knack for the hard hitting ones, don’t you?” she laughed, but it was dry and clearly fake. “The easy answer, I like sex, and I like money. I don’t know you well enough to give you the real reason.”

“Why don’t we get to know each other, then?” Percy asked. Vex smiled, and shifted her weight, causing Percy to gently grab her hips and guide her back down. “No no no, not like that. I meant as a person.”

Vex stilled again, her brown eyes wide and confused. “…you’re strange, you know that, Percy?”

“I’ve been told that my whole life.” Percy chuckled slightly.

“No one wants to know who I am.” Vex replied. “They want to know my body, a quick fuck and a few gold and I never see them again.”

“Well, I don’t want a quick fuck.” Percy replied. “And I do want to know you. If money’s the trouble, I can help with that. But I don’t want to have sex with you.”

Vex was quiet for a few minutes, and Percy was afraid he had said the wrong thing. “…what’s your name? Your full name. Your sister cut you off earlier.” she asked softly.

“Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo the third.” Percy replied easily.

Vex gave him a small, sad smile, and climbed off of him. “I thought so.” She murmured. “You’re too polite, and that posh accent of yours and your siblings really gave you away.” She shook her head. “Just go. I’m sorry for wasting your time.”

Percy frowned a little. “Me turning down sex doesn’t mean I’m turning down your company.” He told her. “I still want to know you.”

“All you’ve asked so far is why I do what I do,” Vex replied.

“Fine, you asked my name, now I’m asking you. What’s your favorite color, and why?” Percy replied.

Vex moved to the mirror in the room and started redoing her braid, quiet for a long period.

Percy waited, and waited, and his shoulders slumped. “…I’m sorry.” He murmured, getting out of the chair and fixing his coat before heading for the door. “Have a good night then.”

As the door began to close, Percy heard Vex’s voice.

“Blue. My favorite color is blue.”


	2. The Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “They want me to be Percy’s companion.” Vex murmured. “Like, a paid friend. Who even pays to have friends?” she asked, leaning into the comforting touch of her brother.

The door clicked shut, and Vex sighed, tying off her braid before slumping onto the bed, not giving a single shit that she was sprawled all over it. Well, that had gone exceedingly poorly. She had tried to seduce one of the de Rolo children, and it was clear that they were far too noble to partake of the “services” she offered. She could only hope that Vax had had a good night. Maybe he had gotten the fat purse off of one of Percy’s siblings. That much gold could keep them steady for a good long time.

She had been laying in the bed for about an hour, mulling over her failed night, when a light touch frightened her out of her mood. She bolted up, grabbing for the dagger underneath the pillow and slashing out at the unwelcome touch.

“Whoa whoa whoa!” A black haired half elf dressed in a long cloak backed away quickly. “It’s just me, Stubby. No need to attack. I thought you had heard me, the window creaked when I opened it.”

Vex huffed and lowered the dagger. “Sorry, just had other things on my mind.” She murmured.

“Did that pompous asshole hurt you?” Vax demanded, quickly checking her face for any signs of cuts or bruises.

“If he had, would I really be still laying here, in the same room we’ve been using since we came to this town?” Vex pointed out.

“Yeah, but you didn’t come back down after he did. I got worried.” Vax replied, voice softening when he found no traces of injuries on his twin.

“You fret too much.” Vex murmured, allowing herself to lean into the touch. “I’m fine.”

“And I call bullshit.” Vax replied, gently petting his sister’s hair. “What happened?”

“Nothing, I promise.” Vex replied. “He just asked some questions I didn’t like, so I sent him away.”

Vax sighed. “Well, at least he forgot his purse.” He murmured, nodding at the side table. 

Vex looked over, and frowned slightly at the gold coins that were laying there. “Rich bastard.” She huffed, laying back down for a moment before getting up and making herself more presentable. “Fuck it, I’m going downstairs and earning my keep for tonight. I’ll see you later.” She closed the door behind her quickly so Vax couldn’t protest, and went downstairs to find herself someone to make her mind stop buzzing with thoughts she didn’t want anymore.

Despite that, she was about to turn around and head back upstairs when she saw who was waiting for her. Percival’s older sister, her long brown hair up in a neat bun, was leaning against the wall. 

“Hey hey, wait up!” The woman rushed up next to her. “I just wanted to ask you something!”

“Your brother is a perfect gentleman, and I didn’t rob him. Don’t worry about it.” Vex replied easily, wanting to just get away from the de Rolo siblings as quickly as she could and just move on with her life.

“No, it’s not that.” Vesper replied. “Percival really likes you. He came down looking like a kicked puppy, and believe me when I say that him wanting companionship is a very rare thing.”

Vex shrugged. “Okay then…?”

“Mother and Father have been trying to find Percival a companion for a long time. He’s always polite, but he never opens up to any of the servants or any of us.” Vesper replied. “I honestly think today’s the first day we’ve gotten him out past the gardens. But he took to you, and we’ll hire you as his companion if you’ll make him happy.”

Vex hesitated. “…how much?” she asked.

“Five hundred gold a month.” Vesper replied. “And you wouldn’t be doing much hard labor. You’d just be keeping him company. Being his friend. Sharing his bed, if that’s what he wishes. Helping him dress and plan his days.”

Vex chuckled. “How pitiful does a noble family have to be to pay people to be their friends.” She murmured. 

“That’s not what this is about.” Vesper replied. “We’re all worried about him. He’s not exactly one to share his thoughts, and he’s lonely. We all see it, and we’re just trying to help him. You’re the only person I’ve ever seen that has a shot of coaxing my little brother out of his shell. Do you have any siblings?” she asked.

“I do,” Vex replied with a curt nod. 

“Wouldn’t you do anything for them?” Vesper pressed, trying to get Vex to see her side of the matter.

Vex was quiet for a long moment, and then sighed. “I have one condition.” She replied. “You hire on my brother as well. We’re a package deal, we go where the other goes. He’s good with daggers, he would make a fine guard.” She told her. “No position for him, I don’t take your offer. Am I understood?”

Vesper’s lips quirked in a soft, amused smile. “You bargain with the best of them dear.” She murmured. “I accept. Come up to the castle tomorrow afternoon, ask for Julius or Vesper. One of us will come and we’ll make everything official then.”

Vex nodded, and the two women parted ways. She sighed and rubbed at her forehead. Well, she would have to tell Vax that they had new jobs now.

What had she gotten the two of them into?

Vex decided to screw looking for another patron that night, and went back to the room, shutting the door firmly behind her before going to remove the slinky dress and change into much more comfortable clothing.

“What’s wrong?” Vax asked from his own bed. “You’re awfully grumpy today.”

Vex pulled on a shirt and went to sit next to her brother at the edge of the bed. “…I was offered a job. Well, I should say we were offered a job, since I told the de Rolo chick that I wouldn’t take her offer unless she took you too, but I accepted without even asking you first and damn if that doesn’t make me feel like shit.” 

Vax reached over and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. “It’s all right.” He murmured. “Maybe I don’t like the pompous asshole that made you frown, but a job’s a job. I know we agreed not to fight over what you choose to do to get money anymore, but you know my feelings on the matter. Anything is better than that. Besides, if you hate them I’ll just nick some nice silverware.” He chuckled, running his fingers gently through her hair. “What do they want?”

“They want me to be Percy’s companion.” Vex murmured. “Like, a paid friend. Who even pays to have friends?” she asked, leaning into the comforting touch of her brother.

“Pompous assholes, that’s who.” Vax replied, resting his chin on top of her head. “How much are they offering?”

“Five hundred gold a month.” Vex replied. “All to just keep some rich noble company and maybe sleep with him once in a while. I assume we’d get food and board too…it’s not bad pay.” She admitted.

Vax nodded slowly. Five hundred gold in a month was a lot, if they managed to scrape that much together in that time it was a lot of work. A lot of men Vex had slept with, and a lot of pursestrings cut. 

“What did they offer me?” Vax asked.

Vex shrugged. “Dunno. Just a job. I mentioned you’re good with daggers and you would make a fine guard, and she accepted. We’re to head up to the castle tomorrow afternoon.”

Vax shrugged. “Hey, it’s a job. We can work it for a few months, then split town if we both hate it too much. Take their money.” He murmured.

Vex nodded slowly. “Yeah…yeah, we can.” She murmured.

Vax pressed a kiss to her hair. “It’ll all work out. Now you relax, I’ll get us some grub with what I earned tonight and bring it back.”

Vex nodded, and sighed softly as Vax slipped out of their room. 

He was right. If things went south, they could just split town. They’d done it before, so many times. This time wouldn’t have to be different.

And if it went well? They could have an actual home. One that wouldn’t judge them, one that would stay strong in the face of dragon fire.

Well, Vex didn’t quite want to think about that.

She closed her eyes and thought of the brown haired boy with the funny looking glasses, and hoped that the ending to their last awkward meeting wouldn’t soil this opportunity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys know, I'll be updating this as I finish chapters, so the upload schedule is...not really going to exist. This is my NaNoWriMo project, even though I started late, and I've found that having people reading along helps me stay on goal. So thank you for your support!


	3. Surprises In The Making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew barely anything about her, apart from her name, profession, and her favorite color, but he did notice the glimmering gold hairpiece she had been wearing. She liked gold, then. And blue.
> 
> He had an idea, and he hoped it would work.

Percy woke the next morning to one of the servants opening the thick curtains in his room, and he groaned unhappily at the bright sunlight spilling in. His head was pounding a little, and he blamed it on the amount of ale he had drunk the night before. Wine never messed with his head like this.

“I apologize, Lord Percival, but Professor Anders requires you in the library in an hour, and breakfast is nearly ready.” The woman, Ellie, replied. 

Percy rubbed his face, pressing the heels of his palms into his eyes. “That’s quite all right. Make sure there’s some strong tea at breakfast for me please.”

“Of course.” Ellie nodded, and let herself out of the room.

Percy took a few more moments before he got up and made himself presentable. His father was off in Emon on business, so it was a little less formal than usual. He could get away with not being fully dressed.

He was the second person in the dining room, Whitney waiting happily for her breakfast. The girl had long blonde hair like their mother, and she was still dressed in her nightgown.

“Whitney, you know better than that.” Percy chided her, and she just stuck her tongue out. 

“None of my clothes fit well anymore, Percival, and I don’t have a meeting with the tailor until this afternoon.” She replied. 

“Ah, the curse of becoming thirteen.” Percy chuckled, sitting down and taking a sip of the cup of tea that was set in front of him.

He was immediately suspicious when Vesper arrived, and she had a look of smug satisfaction on her face.

“What’s the occasion?” Percy asked, and the smug grin just got even wider. 

“Oh, a present for you, dear brother. But it won’t be arriving until later, I’m afraid. I think you’ll like it though, it’s a fine birthday present if I do say so myself.”

Percy frowned. “My birthday isn’t until next week, Vesper.”

“I know, but you’ll get your present tonight. Just appreciate it Percival.” Vesper tousled his hair, and Percy made a grumpy noise before returning to his tea.

Once all of the siblings were settled in, Johanna started quietly speaking with Julius about the day while everyone ate. Percy found he could barely stomach the food placed in front of him. What on Earth was Vesper so excited about? Why, when it had never happened for any of the seven children, was he getting an early birthday present from her?

He sighed softly, and set his bit of bread down when he decided he couldn’t stomach any more food. “Mother, may I be excused?” he asked.

Johanna nodded, giving him a small smile. “Of course dear. Don’t forget you have your lessons today.”

“I won’t.” Percy nodded, and got up from the table. He still had half an hour before his lessons began, and he intended on using that time in his workshop.

But first, he had to go and sneak into the treasury.

He had thought long and hard about this, and he decided he needed to do it. He had made Vex uncomfortable the night before, and if there was anything he hated, it was making people uncomfortable when he didn’t mean to be. He knew barely anything about her, apart from her name, profession, and her favorite color, but he did notice the glimmering gold hairpiece she had been wearing. She liked gold, then. And blue.

He had an idea, and he hoped it would work.

Percy took a deep breath before rounding the corner to the treasury, head held high and eyes half lidded in what looked to be boredom. His heart was pounding out of his chest, but no one else needed to know that. He clasped his arms behind his back and let his chest puff out slightly. “Hello, I need to retrieve three items from the treasury for Julius.” He told the guard, making sure his voice sounded bored and impatient, like he had been sent on a very boring errand for his older brother.

The guard nodded. “Go right in.” he replied, getting out a key and unlocking the vault.

Percy nodded slightly at him in thanks before going down the long hallway into the treasury. There, he picked up a single gold coin and two phoenix feathers, making sure to note them in the ledger that sat on the table right by the door.

He couldn’t help but notice that Vesper’s neat handwriting had penned “550 Gold Pieces” right above his line. That had to have something to do with his present. Oh sweet Pelor, what had she done that cost over five hundred gold pieces?

Percy just shook his head. His sister was very strange sometimes.

He made sure the items were securely in his pocket, thanking the guard as he left and headed towards his workshop. This would take a little bit of time, but he had the materials now. He had just enough time to sketch his idea before he had to head to the library for his lessons.

“What’s gotten into you, Percival?” Anders asked, after having rapped on the table for the fourth time to get his attention. “You’re not normally one to get distracted during your studies. Frankly, you love this time.”

Percy startled slightly at the rap. “I’m sorry sir, I just have other things on my mind.” He apologized. “I’m just… a little distracted, is all.”

Anders chuckled softly. “Well, why don’t we call it for today.” He offered.

Percy’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“Yes, really. You diligently work on your studies every session, you deserve a day off.” The older man smiled kindly. “Go work on whatever idea you have fluttering about in your brain.” He waved his hand dismissively.

Percy smiled, standing and gathering his books. “Thank you sir. I’ll make it up to you tomorrow, I promise.”

“I’ll hold you to that, Percival. Now go, and I want to hear all about it when it’s completed.” Anders smiled kindly.

Percy quickly dropped off his books in his room before heading to his workshop once more, intent on finishing his idea sooner rather than later.

Hopefully, it would be done by the evening, and he could head down into the city and find her and give it to her as an apology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, making Anders kind and understanding made me gag a little. But this is all pre-Briarwoods, so Percy trusts him.


	4. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Vex’Ahlia.” Vex replied. “And this is my brother, Vax’Ildan. We prefer to go by Vex and Vax, however.”  
> Vesper chuckled, a polite noise coming from her. Nothing like the laughter she allowed at the tavern the previous night. “You’ll find that very few prefer their full names in this household.” She replied, leading the twins deeper into the house, into a sitting room that was lavishly decorated. This entire room was worth at least four times the amount of gold Vex had held put together in her life.

Vex sighed softly as she and Vax continued climbing the long road up the mountain, towards Whitestone Castle. Her heart felt like it had dropped to her stomach, and she really didn’t know why she felt so nervous. She knew how to defend herself, and she had frankly done much more vulgar and dangerous things just to put some bread in her belly.

So why did this climb to the Castle feel so…different?

Vax gently bumped her shoulder. “It’s gonna be all right,” he murmured. 

“I know. Thanks for coming along.” Vex murmured softly.

“You say that like I wouldn’t have followed you up here anyways.” Vax chuckled.

Vex cracked a smile. “True, true… I guess I’m more worried about Trinket. I don’t know how often I’ll be able to sneak away to visit him in the woods, but I seriously doubt some noble family would want their servant to have a bear in their castle.”

“Don’t worry, even if you can’t slip away enough, I will.” Vax reassured her.

“You’ll sneak him chocolate.” Vex complained, though the relief on her face showed that she did truly appreciate what her brother was offering.

“As any good Uncle would do.” Vax smiled back at her.

Vex readjusted her pack and her bow before she continued walking, a comfortable silence falling between them.

As they approached the gates, a few guards turned their attentions to the pair. “State your business!” one called out.

“I was told to ask for Vesper or Julius. We were offered positions here.” Vex told him.

A few guards murmured amongst each other, before one darted off towards the castle. “Wait here.” The first guard told them. “We’ll fetch Vesper, and she can either back up or deny your claims.”

Vex nodded, and leaned against a tree, keeping a careful watch on her surroundings while they waited, just in case. She could see Vax’s fingers twitching towards his belt on occasion as well, but tried to temper her instincts to turn and flee.

It took about an hour, judging by the sun, before the large doors opened and the guard and a familiar woman stepped out. She was dressed much more finely, however, in a beautiful blue dress with golden trimmings. Her brown hair was tied neatly into a much more intricate bun than she had worn the night before, but it was obviously Vesper coming to greet them.

She gave the twins a polite smile. “I’m so glad to see you’ve come. Right this way, we’ll have our discussions over tea.” She gestured welcomingly for them, and Vex stepped into the gate, Vax close by her side.

“For proper introductions now, I’m Vesper Johanna Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo.” Vesper inclined her head towards them.

“Vex’Ahlia.” Vex replied. “And this is my brother, Vax’Ildan. We prefer to go by Vex and Vax, however.”

Vesper chuckled, a polite noise coming from her. Nothing like the laughter she allowed at the tavern the previous night. “You’ll find that very few prefer their full names in this household.” She replied, leading the twins deeper into the house, into a sitting room that was lavishly decorated. This entire room was worth at least four times the amount of gold Vex had held put together in her life. 

Vesper sat properly down on a chaise lounge, and gestured for the twins to take seats as well. Vex carefully balanced on the edge of the seat, not wanting to dirty it with her dusty traveling clothes. Vax remained standing behind her, protective. They didn’t trust this, even though Vex knew she should. Too many years of being taken advantage of on the streets had taught both of them well, though.

Vesper arched an eyebrow, but didn’t comment on it. “So, I’ve spoken with Julius and our Mother, and they agreed with me on the five hundred gold pieces per month for your companionship with Percival.” She began. “You’ll be required to help him dress for formal events, because believe me dear, those clothes take more than just two hands to put on, keep his spaces tidy, and frankly, just do what he asks of you. I know you’ve probably already figured this out, but Percival is a very polite boy and will not force you to do something that would cause you any harm. You won’t be required to cook or clean, we have others for that. Your quarters will be adjacent to Percival’s rooms, so you can be near him. As for you, Vax’Ildan, we have a position for you with our guard. Your pay will be fifty gold a month, and you will report to Sir. Kerrion Stonefell first thing in the morning for your assessment.”

Vex felt her gut tighten with guilt. Fifty gold a month wasn’t a bad pay either, but she would be making ten times that for much less labor. She looked up, giving Vax a guilty look, but he just shook his head at her. “Thank you for your generosity.” He told Vesper.

Vesper smiled. “You’re very welcome, dear. Now, do you accept our offer?”

Vex swallowed softly, and nodded. “Yes. Yes we do.” 

Vesper smiled happily. “Excellent! Vax’Ildan, follow Jameson here to the Guard’s Quarters, he’ll show you where to put your things. Vex’Ahlia, follow me dear. We had some of the servants prepare your room for you, and after you’ve set your things down we’ll track down my dear brother and inform him of these events.” She smiled, standing up and carefully dusting her lap.

Vex stood as well, feeling so out of place and uncomfortable. It was worth it, for the money, she told herself, leaning slightly into Vax before they went their separate ways.

Vesper led her down the sprawling hallways, giving her a quick tour as she did. She pointed out the various rooms and what they were. They passed a library, two drawing rooms, and a few bedrooms before they came to a door that Vesper opened. 

“This is your room, dear. The other door leads to Percival’s bedroom.” She informed her. Inside the decorations weren’t as plentiful, but the bed was made and looked soft and comfortable. There were two tables and a few shelves for storage, and an armoire for Vex to store her clothes. A large window gave her a view of the forest and mountains to the right of the city, and Vex felt a pang of homesickness for the quiet of the woods.

She set her things down next to the bed, before following Vesper back towards the library. Professor Anders looked up from his studies.

“Professor Anders, where is Percival?” Vesper asked. “I need to find him, and I thought he’d be here working on his studies.”

“Poor boy was fairly distracted, had some idea fluttering around his brain.” Anders replied. “I sent him off to his workshop, he was useless otherwise.”

“Thank you.” Vesper smiled, before leading Vex across the castle and knocking on a thick, heavy wooden door. “Percival! It’s Vesper!” she called out.

“Come in!”


	5. Golden Gifts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy laughed. “Oh please, don’t do that around me.” He told her, before the smile faded slightly. He hadn’t laughed like this in so long. He didn’t think he was capable of it. Yet only minutes in this woman’s company, and he was laughing like Cassandra did when they discovered toads in the mud puddles last spring.
> 
> Maybe he would thank Vesper after all.

It was finished. He had removed the feathers from the blue dye, and had just returned from visiting his father’s arcane advisor, to get them enchanted so they would never fray. He was fiddling with the gold piece now, and had just finished attaching the feathers when a loud knock came at the door.  
He took a moment to look at the finished piece, feeling a sense of pride. The gold coin shimmered in the firelight from the forge, and the pin he had attached the feathers to was perfectly weighted. The feathers were a gorgeous shade of blue, shimmering slightly with the enchantment that would protect them from wear and tear.

“Come in!” He replied, hearing Vesper’s voice. His eyes stayed on the hairpiece for a moment, hoping that Vex would like it.

The door opened, and Percy looked up. He felt his stomach drop at the sight of the woman standing behind his sister, and he quickly moved to conceal the hairpiece behind a box so she wouldn’t see it yet.

Vesper laughed softly at Percy’s flustered face. “Happy birthday, Percival.” She told him, gesturing at Vex. “Vex’Ahlia has decided to come and work for us. She’s hired on as your new companion.”

Percy was at a loss for words for a moment, his jaw dropping open and blinking a few times before he worked it closed and rubbed his face with his hands. “Vesper, I…”

“You can thank me later, brother.” Vesper smiled. “I’ll leave you two alone, then.” She nodded her head towards Vex before taking her leave.

There was a long beat of awkward silence, before Vex cleared her throat. “…so, this is your workshop?” she asked.

“Yes. It is.” Percy replied, sighing heavily and staring at his hands, still covered in blue dye. “…I’d just like to apologize to you for last night. It wasn’t fair of me to ask that question of you. You didn’t offend me, rather I offended you. You don’t have to do this.”

Vex gave an awkward chuckle, tucking her braid behind her ear. “Vesper told me that they were concerned for you.” She admitted. “And that they would give both my brother and I a life here. We accepted not because of any obligation I felt towards you, but because it’s a roof over our head and food on the table.” She cleared her throat once more. “Not that I’m not interested in getting to know you better, it’s just… we got off on a bad foot, and I’d rather like to forget it ever happened?” her voice lilted uncomfortably at the end, and Percy couldn’t help but smile softly.

He reached behind the box and pulled out the hairpiece, turning it over in his hands. “You said your favorite color was blue.” He murmured.

Vex looked a little confused. “Yes, I did.” She murmured.

Percy turned and showed her the hairpiece he had made, heart pounding in his chest. “I made this. As an apology for last night. I was fully intending on tracking you down in that tavern and giving it to you tonight, but it seems I no longer have to do that.” He murmured. 

Vex’s eyes widened as she looked at the hairpiece. “You made this?” she asked, voice soft with wonder.

“I did.” Percy murmured. “May I…?”

Vex nodded wordlessly, and Percy gently tucked the piece into her hair. It stayed perfectly there once he took his hands away.

A soft smile crept onto both of their faces. “Is there a mirror? I want to see what it looks like.” Vex asked, gently touching it with her fingers.

Percy nodded, and fetched a mirror from the corner of the workshop. It was dirty and slightly smeared with soot, but functional. He held it up so Vex could see herself.

Vex smiled as she saw how it looked in her hair. “I love it. Thank you.” She murmured.

Percy smiled back. “I’m glad. And now we can forget last night ever happened.” He chuckled softly.

Vex laughed as well, before meeting his eyes. “My name is Vex’ahlia.” She murmured, the soft smile turning cheeky now.

Percy couldn’t help but laugh. “I’m Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo the Third. But you can just call me Percy.”

“It’s a pleasure, Percy.” Vex gave him a soft curtsy, though it was slightly awkward with the leggings she was wearing and lack of a skirt.

Percy laughed. “Oh please, don’t do that around me.” He told her, before the smile faded slightly. He hadn’t laughed like this in so long. He didn’t think he was capable of it. Yet only minutes in this woman’s company, and he was laughing like Cassandra did when they discovered toads in the mud puddles last spring.

Maybe he would thank Vesper after all.

Percy sat back down in his chair, gesturing for Vex to sit as well. “So, what did Vesper tell you your duties here were?” he asked. 

Vex shrugged. “Not much. Just that I had to help you get dressed, be a friend to you, and service you in whatever ways you require.” She gave him a flirtatious wink at that, and Percy felt his cheeks start to flush. 

“That… won’t be quite necessary.” He replied. “I understand that that is what you do…did, but if anything of that is to happen between us, I don’t want money to be involved.” He told her. “You’re a very beautiful woman, don’t get me wrong, but paying you to do that doesn’t sit right with me. I saw the ledger in the treasury today, I know that Vesper is paying you handsomely for this.”

Vex tilted her head slightly, a curious smile spreading across her lips. “You are a strange man, Percival.” She told him.

“Not the first time I’ve heard that.” Percy chuckled. “I’m going to finish cleaning up in here. If you’d like to wait until I’m finished, I can lead to wherever you’d like to go, or you can explore the grounds.”

“I’ll wait.” Vex replied, getting up. “I’ll get lost if I try to go anywhere on my own right now. But I can help you clean up, if you tell me where to put things.”

“Maybe some day in the future, but for now there’s a lot of dangerous things here.” Percy told her. “I’ll teach you though, so nothing explodes or anything of the like.”

Vex chuckled. “I’m not a dainty little servant girl, I can handle myself.” She told him. “Dangerous things don’t frighten me as much as you think they would.”

“Have you met Vesper?” Percy replied, starting to clean and put his tools away. “If I implied that women couldn’t do exactly the same as a man, she would have my head in that furnace. Don’t let her appearance fool you, she’s easily the best duelist out of any of us here.”

Vex chuckled. “I think your sister and I will get along quite well then.” She replied.

Percy nodded, and continued cleaning up the workshop. “You said your brother was offered a position as well?” he asked.

Vex nodded, moving behind Percy and helping clean up, regardless of what he had told her. “As a guard.” She replied. “His name is Vax. He’s very talented with daggers.”

“I’m sure Sir Kerrion will find a good place for him. He’s a good man.” Percy replied, wiping his forehead once the furnace was safely closed.

“I’m glad to hear.” Vex replied, leaning against the worktable, watching Percy. 

“Well, I’m ready to leave.” Percy told her. “Would you like a general tour, or to head back to your room to unpack? I’m certain Vesper dragged you here to find me almost as soon as you walked in the door.”

“You’re not too far off from that.” Vex laughed. “Unpacking would be nice.”

Percy smiled. “Follow me then.” He murmured, and he led her through the castle back to her room, which he had correctly assumed would be the one adjacent to his own. “Just knock on the other door once you feel up to exploring a little more.” He smiled at her, before leaving to go to his own room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the spirit of this being a D&D fanfic of sorts, I will roll checks on occasion to see where the story goes (the only reason Vax scared Vex in chapter 2 is because she rolled a natural 1 on perception even though Vax only rolled a 13 stealth).
> 
> So I rolled a tinkering check to see if Percy would complete the hairpiece in time for Vex's arrival.
> 
> Natural. 20.
> 
> Goddammit Percy.


	6. Quid Pro Quo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy let her go with that one. “…if you could turn into an animal, like a druid, what would it be?”
> 
> Vex couldn’t help but laugh at the unexpected question. “You go from asking extremely personal details to a question that small children would ask?” she smiled up at him.
> 
> Percy chuckled. “Have to keep you on your feet, don’t I?” he replied.

Vex took a deep breath as she put away the few pieces of clothing she owned. This was already so, so much more than she had bargained for. She gently touched the feathers that were in her hair, and couldn’t help but admire in the mirror the way it looked, shining bright against her dark hair.

After a few moments, she turned and started putting away her other things. Travelling equipment was stored underneath the bed, as she was certain she wouldn’t need it anytime soon. The little other personal effects she carried in her nomadic lifestyle were set gingerly on top of one of the tables. A small book with a note from her mother written in the front corner. A small claw, one of Trinket’s baby ones that he had shed, strung on a leather necklace that she rarely wore was wound around the book. Her bow and quiver, set to the side of her bed. A dagger hidden under the pillow, like it always was. 

It didn’t take Vex more than half an hour to satisfy herself with her room, and to knock carefully on the door that separated her room from Percy’s. Once she heard his “Come in,” she opened it and let herself look around the other’s room.

Unlike the other rooms she had been in so far, Percy’s room wasn’t very lavishly decorated. A tapestry hung over the bed, bearing what she assumed was the family crest. His desk was scattered with papers of all sorts, but she saw sketched designs for many wonderful and strange contraptions. His furniture was dark and finely made, and covered in small trinkets and weaponry that he had clearly built himself.

Percy chuckled as he took in the wonder and curiosity on Vex’s face. “I told you, I love to tinker.” He told her. He was sitting at his desk currently, working on a sketch for a strange device that Vex couldn’t even guess at the purpose.

“I can see that.” Vex chuckled. “So, I’m all unpacked now. Is there anything you require, or am I free to wander the castle?” she asked. 

“Well, you shouldn’t wander on your own until both you become more acquainted with the Castle, and more people become acquainted with you. My brother, Ludwig, would cause a ruckus if he saw a strange person wandering the castle. And you’ve not met my parents yet either, even if they know of you they may think you broke in. Unfortunately, we’ve had issues with thieves lately, and we have to be careful.” Percy informed her. “I’m sure your brother is being closely watched right now.”

Vex made a mental note to inform Vax of the situation, and stress to him not to steal anything from the de Rolos. At least, not quite yet. “All right.” She replied.

“Just let me finish getting this idea down, and then I’ll take you on a tour.” Percy promised.

“Sounds good to me.” Vex replied, remaining standing. She still wasn’t quite sure what was expected. She’d never been a servant before. Even though Vesper referred to her position as a “companion”, she knew at heart that she would be considered a servant to this family of nobles. She’d done so much in the years since she and Vax had fled Singorn, but this was a whole new beast to tackle.

Percy glanced at her from the corner of his eye. “You can sit, you know.” He told her. “Make yourself comfortable. My home is yours now.”

“Somehow, I don’t think it’s proper to sit on my employer’s bed.” Vex replied, keeping a teasing lilt to her voice as she did just that.

“Yet there you are.” Percy chuckled, going back to his sketching. 

Vex couldn’t help but quietly watch. This Percy was worlds different from the Percy she had met at the tavern. The Percy she had met at the tavern had been uncomfortable and withdrawn. Though she could still see that he was tense at having a basic stranger watching him and being in his private quarters, he was much more comfortable here than he was at the tavern.

Vex rested her chin on the end of the bedframe. She still didn’t quite understand what was going on with this noble family. She understood, yes, why she was hired, but at the same time, it was such a foreign concept to her. How could someone with such a large family feel so alone? 

It only took a few more minutes before he stretched, a satisfied smile on his face. “That’ll do.” He murmured to himself, before turning to Vex. “Ready?”

“Definitely.” Vex replied, getting off the bed. As they left the room, Vex glanced at him. “I have a couple of questions for you, if you don’t mind.” She asked.

Percy nodded. “Of course. I’ll do my best to answer them.” He replied.

“…how am I expected to behave around your family?” she asked as they made their way towards the courtyard. “Am I supposed to bow and always say “Lord” and “Lady”, not look them in the eye?” If there had been anything her time in Singorn had taught her, it was that nobility were very fickle folks, and were offended at the drop of a hat, or a misused salad fork. She didn’t want to embarrass herself or lose this job because of it.

Percy chuckled. “Lord and Lady, yes, but we’re not horrible to the help.” He replied. His comment stung just a little, but Vex was good at keeping a poker face. “You’ll never have to call me Lord Percival unless we’re at a formal event of some sort. Just Percy is fine. As for everyone else, though, I would call them Lord or Lady unless they tell you to do otherwise. As for the bowing and not looking them in the eye, don’t demean yourself like that.” He replied.

Vex nodded slowly in understanding. “How about meals? Am I expected to take them with the other servants, or with you and your family?”

Percy let out a laugh at that. “Honestly, you’d probably end up taking most of your meals with me, though I wouldn’t force you if you wanted to go elsewhere. The whole family doesn’t sit down together unless it’s a formal event, like a party or we have visiting guests. In which case you would take your meals with the others, though depending on the event you may be close by.” Percy replied. “Honestly, it just varies from day to day. I wouldn’t plan on anything.”

Vex nodded, digesting the information. “If it’s all right with you, I’d rather take my lunches with my brother, if he’s available. Or dinners. Really, just at least one meal a day with him.”

“Of course.” Percy replied. “I won’t deprive you of your brother’s company.” 

They emerged into the inner courtyard of the castle, and Vex looked around, marveling at the ornate stonework. Vines seemed to be crawling up the white walls, and a small fountain was surrounded by small patches of green. 

“May I ask you a few questions then?” Percy asked as they walked.

“I guess that’s fair.” Vex replied.

“Are you and your brother close?”

Vex let herself nod. “We are.” She replied, and that’s all she would say. As much as she wanted to trust Percy, she barely knew him. Too much about herself too quickly, and it could end so poorly for both her and Vax.

Percy let her go with that one. “…if you could turn into an animal, like a druid, what would it be?”

Vex couldn’t help but laugh at the unexpected question. “You go from asking extremely personal details to a question that small children would ask?” she smiled up at him.

Percy chuckled. “Have to keep you on your feet, don’t I?” he replied.

“I suppose that’s true. Though not many have.” Vex gave him a wink, laughing again at the soft pink blush that started to show. It was easy, for some reason, to speak about that with him. Part of it, she thought to herself, was because he didn’t want that from her. It was…freeing, in a sense, after so many years of earning money on her back. “I’d be a bear.” She decided, thinking of her own companion in the woods. “How about you?”

“A raven.” Percy answered immediately, like the answer had been waiting on the tip of his tongue. “I think it would be nice to fly, don’t you?”

Vex nodded. “Flying seems so…freeing.” She murmured. “Nothing holding you down to the ground, being able to just pick yourself up and go… yes, I think it would be nice to fly.”

“Maybe one day.” Percy murmured, and the pair continued on their walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the evening of this day, and then there will be a bit of a timeskip :)


	7. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vex took a seat as he pushed it in, and then he sat down in the chair across from Johanna. “Hello, Mother.” He greeted, voice calm and pleasant. 
> 
> “Good evening, Percival.” Johanna gave her son a soft, polite smile. “I take it these are the new hires that Vesper informed me of?”

Percy led Vex through the castle, making sure she knew the paths to get to the places she would need to go the most. Their rooms, the bathroom, his workshop, and the kitchen. Once he made sure she knew her way around, he brought her back to her room.

Vex arched an eyebrow at him. “Is that it?” she asked. “Small castle, don’t you think.”

Percy chuckled. “Just the important bits. Either way, it’s almost time for dinner, and Mother wants to meet you and your brother.”

Vex stilled slightly as she looked at him. “…how am I expected to dress?” she asked, voice careful.

“In your nicest clothes.” He murmured. “If you don’t have any, I’ll have someone fetch Vesper. She’s close enough to your size that I’m sure you can borrow a dress from her.” He had an inkling that the only dress Vex had was the one she had worn in the tavern the night before, which was all too inappropriate for a dinner with Lady Johanna.

Vex’s cheeks flushed slightly, and her brows furrowed. “I’ll be fine.” She told him shortly, going into her room and shutting the door.

Percy felt a little lost. Had he offended her with his comment? Judging by the fact that that had basically shut down, he was sure he had.

Sweet Pelor, he would never understand other people.

Percy went to his room to dress for dinner, pulling on his waistcoat and deep blue overcoat, the gold trim shining in the light from the fireplace. He made sure his glasses were shined and cleaned before putting them back on, and gently tamed his deep brown hair into something a little more managed than the untidy mess it usually was.

Once he was finished, he knocked gently on Vex’s door. “Vex?” he called out. 

“I’m almost done, give me a moment!” her voice called back.

Percy leaned against the wall and waited, curious as to what she would come out wearing.

Vex emerged a little while later. Her hair was no longer in the braid he had seen her wearing until that point, rather up in a smooth, intricate bun, not unlike the one his older sister usually wore. The hairpiece he had created for her remained in her hair, the blue feathers and gold piece shimmering in the light. Her lips were painted red, and she wore a leather corset over the blue-green dress she owned. Underneath, she had a pair of striped leggings to hide her legs from the high slits in the side, and Percy had the distinct feeling she hadn’t been wearing anything underneath the first time they had met.   
A brown, strappy belt and knee high leather boots completed the look, and she arced a questioning eyebrow at Percy.

Percy looked her over, doing his best to keep his composure. “That’ll do.” He remarked, giving her his arm properly. Vex moved to his side and took it as they began walking.

“There’s more than one way to wear a dress, you know.” Vex murmured after a few moments of walking in silence.

“I see that now…and I apologize if I offended you earlier.” He replied. “Socializing anywhere but formal situations is quite strange to me.”

“It’s all right.” Vex replied. 

Percy cleared his throat. “…I do not mean any offense, but do you know how to eat properly? I mean, with multiple forks and spoons and whatnot.”

“I do.” Vex replied curtly, and Percy believed it. The way she held herself now, he could swear that she had been raised noble. However, the slight tremor to her hands and the way her jaw was firmly set gave away that she wasn’t used to this. This was clearly an act she was putting on, but Percy did appreciate her trying.

“I’m not doing a very good job of earning your favor, am I?” Percy asked.

“Not very, but you can keep trying.” Vex replied, her red lips curling into a slight smile.

Percy took that as a sign of forgiveness for his clumsy attempts at being friendly, and led her to the dining hall.

A servant opened the door, and Johanna De Rolo sat at the right hand side to the head of the table, left empty since his father was in Emon on business. Her blonde hair was impeccable, her ivory dress flowing to the floor. The two seats across from her were empty, and beyond that sat a very disgruntled and uncomfortable looking man who Percy assumed was Vax, dressed in his finest black leathers. He perked up at the sight of his sister, and Percy led Vex around the table, pulling out her chair in a gentlemanly fashion. 

Vex took a seat as he pushed it in, and then he sat down in the chair across from Johanna. “Hello, Mother.” He greeted, voice calm and pleasant. 

“Good evening, Percival.” Johanna gave her son a soft, polite smile. “I take it these are the new hires that Vesper informed me of?”

“They are.” Percy nodded. “This is Vex’Ahlia, and her twin brother Vax’ildan. Vesper hired Vex’Ahlia as my personal companion, and Vax’Ildan as…” he trailed off, realizing that he really didn’t have any idea as to what Vax had been hired on as.

“A guard.” Vax replied, leaning back uncomfortably in his chair, though Percy noted his posture was proper as well. The twins had clearly spent some amount of time around nobility. He would have to ask Vex later where it came from.

Vex nodded. “He’s very good with daggers.” She murmured, and when Percy glanced at the siblings next to him, he could see their hands intertwining under the table, tapping their fingers against each other. He could recognize the tapping as a coding system, and averted his eyes, knowing that the two were having their own private conversation.

“I see. Well, I always want to make sure that my staff is feeling happy and welcomed here. I admit, it was a surprise when Vesper told me you had found someone you had taken to while on a ride with her in the woods.”

Percy kept his face carefully schooled, and nodded. “Well, Vex’Ahlia was a very pleasant conversationalist, I couldn’t help but be intrigued. It was a grand surprise when Vesper brought her to my workshop earlier.”

“Yes, she told me it was an early birthday present. I thank you both for agreeing to this.” Johanna inclined her head politely towards Vex and Vax.

“We thank you for the opportunity.” Vex replied.

“So, what did you two do before?” Johanna asked, before easily cutting the piece of cooked pork set in front of her by a servant.

“We were mercenaries.” Vax replied easily, and Percy couldn’t be more grateful that they were not candid with her. Though he had no clue what Vax had done, he knew that she would heavily frown upon Vex’s prior employment. 

As such, Johanna frowned lightly at the news. “A beautiful girl such as yourself has no business working as a mercenary.” She told Vex. “I’m glad we’ll be able to give you a good life and a good home.”

Vex gave Johanna a polite smile. “And we appreciate your generosity. We look forwards to making ourselves more comfortable here in your beautiful castle. May I ask, do you know who built it? The architecture is exquisite.”

Johanna brightened somewhat, and began telling Vex all about the history of Whitestone Castle. Percy felt himself growing bored fairly quickly of the conversation, though he was thoroughly impressed that Vex had managed to expertly derail what could have been an uncomfortable conversation. And if there was anything the de Rolo family didn’t do when it came to their public faces, it was uncomfortable conversations.

They all ate their dinner, Johanna doing most of the talking while Vex continued asking small questions about the Castle. Percy and Vax both shared an impressed look while the women spoke, and soon enough it was time to retire.

Johanna stood and nodded at the twins. “It was lovely to meet you. Sometime soon, I’ll take you to the gardens and show you about, Vex’Ahlia. I think you’ll enjoy the history of the statues here.”

“I would love that, Lady Johanna. Thank you for your time, and the pleasure of your company.” Vex smiled and gave her a soft curtsy.

“And thank you.” Johanna gave her a real smile then. “It’s such a pleasure, knowing that my son is in good hands. You were telling the truth, Percival. I see now how you took to her.” Johanna smiled, giving Percy a nod. “Have a good evening.” She bid them farewell before taking her leave.

Once Johanna was gone, both of the twins completely relaxed, and Vax put an arm around his sister.

Percy gave them a smile. “I’m going to head to my workshop and work for a bit before bed.” He told Vex. “I’ll see you in the morning. Have a good evening.” He nodded at the two of them.

Vex gave him a smile in return. “Thank you Percy. Have a good night.”

Percy nodded, before leaving to give the siblings some time together that night.


	8. The De Rolo Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He only makes things for people he cares for, I hope you know that.” Whitney had told her as they sat in the garden together, Whitney finding flowers to weave together into a crown. “He doesn’t give away his inventions all willy nilly. They’re special to him, so he only gives them to people he thinks are special.”

As the days passed, Vex found herself falling into more of a routine and learning more about the castle and the people who lived within. She would wake early in the morning and spend some time with Vax before she went back to Percy’s bedroom to eat breakfast with him and inform him of his plans for the day. She spent a fair amount of time with Percy, though she still got time to herself in the evenings.

She met all of his siblings over time. Julius was proper, and had bowed to her slightly when they met, taking her hand and kissing the knuckles lightly. “It’s nice to see you again,” he had murmured, and Vex had felt a little bit of her heart skip in her chest. Oh, Julius was the type of man younger her would have killed for, and she found herself for a fleeting moment wishing that he had been the one she had seduced that fateful night. That thought only lasted until she saw Percy’s small smile as he watched his brother treat her like a noblewoman, and Vex was reminded why she hadn’t.

Vesper gave her knowing smiles and offered to get her some more clothing, nicer dresses and casual clothing. That afternoon made Vex feel like a small girl again, trying on countless amounts of clothes to see which ones she liked. Vesper had spared no expense, and when Vex’s tastes turned out to rival the luxury of any other noblewoman, she hadn’t even blinked as she sent Vex’s choices to be tailored specifically for her. 

“Dear Percival has you on his arm more often than not these days. It’s only a matter of time before some visiting noble glimpses you two together, and better you look a young woman he’s courting than a simple servant. Imagine the scandal that would cause.” Vesper had explained when Vex had tried to change her mind once she realized the prices of the clothing. “Besides, it wouldn’t surprise me if he does start courting you someday.”

Vex, red faced and stammering, had allowed the older de Rolo sister to complete the order.

Oliver had been less interested in her and more interested in the mask that Percy had been working on. He had barged into the workshop one day while Vex was reading and Percy was tinkering, and had ignored her in favor of his brother.

“What’re you working on?” the boy had asked, and Percy chuckled, showing the bare bones of a mask that looked like a crow.

Oliver had wrinkled his nose a little at the big, bulbous looking eyes. “It looks really, really weird… can you make me one?” He asked.

Percy chuckled, and promised him his own once he had figured out how exactly to make the mask in the first place.

Whitney had asked her where she had gotten her hairpiece, and grinned boldly when Vex had told her it was a gift from Percy.

“He only makes things for people he cares for, I hope you know that.” Whitney had told her as they sat in the garden together, Whitney finding flowers to weave together into a crown. “He doesn’t give away his inventions all willy nilly. They’re special to him, so he only gives them to people he thinks are special.”

“Really now?” Vex had asked, her own fingers weaving together a flower crown and thinking on the time she had made them for Vax and Trinket, laughing uproariously as the bear had grumbled slightly, but wore the crown anyways. She missed Trinket, sleeping curled up by his side. She would sneak away to visit him soon, though Vax had promised he was taking care of her beloved companion for her.

“Really.” Whitney promised. “He made me a music box one time. It plays the melody our wet nurse used to sing to us to get us to sleep. It’s amazing, I don’t know how he did it.”

“He does make some pretty amazing things.” Vex had agreed, putting the finished flower crown on the younger girl’s head.

She had met Ludwig when he had played a prank on her, rigging the door to her room with honey and feathers. Percy had had to excuse himself to his room when he saw, and Vex could hear both brothers laughing uproariously out of her sight. Flustered, she stomped to the bathroom to clean herself, only to run into Vax, who had laughed just as hard. Brothers, she decided, were absolute pieces of shit on occasion. Luckily, her twin helped her comb the feathers and honey out of her hair that day. He had lost his dinner for being late to his shift, but he told her it was worth it, if not for the sight alone.

The youngest of them all, Cassandra, kept her head held high when she met Vex. Though she was older by the young noblewoman by a handful of years, Vex couldn’t help but note that of all the siblings, Cassandra most resembled Percy. The two were clearly close, Cassandra spending more time in the library studying Celestial with Percy, the two of them having conversations in a beautiful language that Vex couldn’t understand.

Frederick, Percy’s father, she had run into only once in the halls, on her way to the workshop with Percy. He had ignored her and spoken with his son, and Vex made sure she kept her eyes averted, as to not offend the man. Johanna, on the other hand, gave her a kind smile and nod whenever their paths crossed, as rare as that was.

Overall, though, Vex was coming to enjoy Percy’s family, for all their quirks. It was nice, she thought to herself one day as she braided her hair, to be part of a large family. She wouldn’t trade her twin for everything, but this was what it could have been like, had Syldor or the elves of Singorn respected her as much as the de Rolos did.

Sure, her father would scorn at the position she found herself in. A servant, a former whore. But it was worlds better, she decided, than being wholly ignored and isolated her entire life. Here, there were people who respected her, and though she was hired to do so, enjoyed her company.

She had Percy, who kept his inventions and creations so close to him, but had shared a beautiful trinket with her as an apology for what he felt was a slight. Who spent a lot of his time in books, but wasn’t object to joining her in the target range, watching as she loosed her arrows and worked to keep her aim true, though she didn’t have to hunt for food anymore.

Despite everything, she found herself happy.


	9. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Good night, Vex.” Percy murmured, before retreating to his own room, face flushing and stomach churning with emotions he’d never quite felt before.

Percy too, had found a sense of happiness that he hadn’t quite had before. It was nice, he decided, to have someone to spend time with. Unlike the other companions he had been assigned over the years, Vex didn’t try to go out of her way to talk to him or do over the top things to appear as a friend. She was comfortable to be around. When he felt like talking, they talked, and when he was elbows deep in a tinkering project, she would read to herself, or occasionally be an extra pair of helping hands if the project was a larger one.

Her presence was slowly growing into a more comforting one, and when Vex was off spending time with her brother or by herself, he found himself missing her in a way he didn’t normally miss other people when they were gone.

It was for that reason, when his mother informed him of the ball they were going to host, that he knocked on Vex’s door.

“Come in.” She called, looking up from the book she had been reading. It was late evening, and she was wearing a dressing robe that Vesper had gotten her. It was a deep sapphire blue, with golden embroidery covering the bottom of it. Her hair was undone, and the hairpiece she wore daily was sitting on the dresser. Percy felt his mouth go dry and his heart ache softly, and he didn’t quite know why.

Vex gave him a concerned look. “Is everything all right, darling?” she asked. Percy rarely ever came into her room this late at night, and he bet that the nervousness he felt in the pit of his stomach was showing on his face. If not that, well, Vex knew him fairly well. He wouldn’t be surprised if she could tell.

“Yes, everything’s fine.” Percy replied, doing his best to keep his voice steady. “I spoke with my mother today.”

Vex cocked her head curiously, setting the book she had been reading aside. “All right…” she asked slowly, voice carefully guarded.

“It’s nothing wrong.” Percy replied quickly. “We’re going to be hosting a ball. A celebration for the alliances that we’re crafting with Emon. Apparently, father’s in the process of signing the papers, which is why he’s been gone since basically you arrived.”

Vex nodded slowly. “That’s grand, though. Alliances are good things, are they not?” she asked.

“They are, they definitely are.” Percy replied, and Gods, his stomach felt like it was twisting inside of him. 

“Then why did you feel the need to inform me at this hour?” Vex asked, clearly confused. And Percy couldn’t blame her. Normally, he would have left it to others to inform about the ball, dressing and showing up as was required of him, mingling as needed and then disappearing for the night.

Percy fought for the words, and then his mouth opened and the words he meant to say just disappeared. Instead, he told her “You’ll need the time to pick out a suitable dress, of course.”

Vex looked confused now. “Wouldn’t I be wearing the same as the other servants and help serve?” she asked. They had hosted a dinner party since Vex had come, and she had helped serve that night, so Percy wasn’t surprised she would think that.

“You would be…if I wasn’t bringing you as my plus one.” Percy informed her, trying to fight the urge to either vomit, pass out, or flee. Why was this so hard? Why was suddenly asking this of Vex, despite their growing companionship, feel so threatening? Why did he feel that he would be severely disappointed and upset if she said no?

Vex’s eyes widened in surprise. “I…isn’t that frowned upon?” she asked. “You’re a noble, and I’m a servant. People would talk, and your family would be shamed.”

“I’m not exactly the heir to Whitestone, Julius and Vesper both have claims before me.” Percy pointed out. “Besides, I’m used to being the odd one out. Let others judge, if they even know. Most at the party won’t, really only my family and the servants would know. None of the guests would.” He tried to reassure her. “If you really don’t want to, I won’t force you. But I am asking you to be on my arm that night.”

Vex looked at him quietly, a long, hard look that had Percy’s heart pounding in his chest. She tucked a bit of her hair behind her pointed ear, and let out a soft breath. “…all right. If you’re sure.” She murmured.

Percy felt like he could sing. His face brightened considerably, and Vex let out a small chuckle, cheeks flushing a little pink. “Well, if I had known it would make you that happy, I would have said yes sooner.” She teased.

“You and I both know you relished it.” Percy replied, unable to remove the smile from his face.

Vex’s lips curled up into a soft smile. “Maybe a little.” She agreed, and the conversation fell into a crackling silence as they just looked at each other. 

Percy felt his heart ache once more, and he suddenly felt a desperate urge to lean down and press their lips together.

But he wouldn’t. Not when he wasn’t sure if she wanted it. What he was sure of is that if he did take the kiss, she would return it. But if that was because she felt like she had to to keep her job, rather than because she wanted him, he didn’t know. 

Percy startled a little as he realized they had both been leaning closer, Vex’s full lips parted slightly as she looked up. He jolted away a little, and she pulled back as well, and for a split second Percy could have sworn a look of disappointment had flashed across her face.

Percy cleared his throat, feeling his cheeks flush a little. “The ball is in two weeks.” He informed her. “Let me know when you’ve chosen a dress. My clothing should match yours.” He told her.

Vex nodded slowly. “All right. I will.” She promised. “…good night, Percy.”

“Good night, Vex.” Percy murmured, before retreating to his own room, face flushing and stomach churning with emotions he’d never quite felt before.


	10. Familial Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know, and I am happy for you. Just… be careful?” Vax asked her. “We both know the dangers that happens when nobility and peasantry mix. I just don’t want you to end up pregnant, and he abandons you because it isn’t proper that he knocked up his half elven servant.”

“All right, Stubby. Spill. What’s got you in such a good mood?” Vax asked as they ate their eggs, sitting on the top balcony of the castle as they always did in the mornings.

Vex startled somewhat. “I, what? What are you talking about?” she asked, though try as she might, she couldn’t keep the smile out of her voice.

“Don’t try to lie to me, something’s got you thrilled.” Vax replied, flicking a bit of egg at his sister’s nose. She wrinkled it in disgust, and Vax laughed. 

“Did de Rolo do something?” he asked.

Vex wiped the egg off her face. “Well… there’s going to be a ball in a few weeks. And he asked me to be his plus one.” She replied, unable to stop her lips from curling into a satisfied smile.

Vax nodded, and Vex couldn’t help but feel a little misunderstood. “What’s with the look? You asked what made me happy.” She pointed out.

“I know, and I am happy for you. Just… be careful?” Vax asked her. “We both know the dangers that happens when nobility and peasantry mix. I just don’t want you to end up pregnant, and he abandons you because it isn’t proper that he knocked up his half elven servant.”

The reminder sobered Vex up greatly, and she looked down, watching as the city of Whitestone began to awaken with the rising sun. “…I know.” She murmured. “And I’m still taking the herbs as a precaution. I want to say he’s different, he isn’t our father, but I remember the stories Mother told us of him before he took us. How charming and wonderful he was.”

Vax nodded. “Don’t think I’m telling you not to be happy.” He told her. “I want that for you more than anything. Just be careful around him, all right? Don’t let your heart overrule your head on this.” He gently poked her temple, and Vex sighed, leaning against him.

“I’ll do my best.” She promised softly.

Vax leaned his head against hers. “And don’t worry. Even if he decides to break your heart, you’ll always have me.” He murmured. “Always.”

“I know.” Vex murmured, and she gently squeezed his hand as they sat together, watching the sun rise over the mountains.

 

***

Percy’s older sister gave him a lecture as well a few days later about taking Vex as his partner for the ball. “Father’s not going to be very pleased, you know.” She told him as they strolled together in the garden. 

“Aren’t you the one who hired her to “keep me company”?” Percy replied, voice dry.

“I did, but I was expecting you to befriend her more than fall for her.” Vesper replied honestly. “You seemed much more interested in her as a person than you had physically for her.”

“And that sentiment remains true.” Percy replied. “She is a completely fascinating person, and the more I learn about her the more I want to know. But let’s be honest here sister, if I didn’t take her then I would be paired with some visiting daughter, who giggles when I talk and expects flattery and dancing all night.” Percy wrinkled his nose at the thought.

“That is true, and while I’m envious of you because now I get to be in that position with some Lord’s pompous son and you get your pretty companion with you, I just want you to be careful. You’re falling in love with her, Percival. Don’t think I don’t see it.”

“Love is… a bit of a strong word.” Percy replied. “For now, at least. I care deeply for her, and I want her to be happy. But I don’t want her to think that she has to do this to make me happy and to keep her job. If she harbors similar feelings for me, I want them to be real.”

Vesper shrugged. “Money does strange things to people sometimes. Just be careful, and if you decide to pursue her properly, for Pelor’s sake get Father’s blessing. I’d hate to see you thrown on your ass because you lose the family fortune for doing so behind his back, and then she leaves you because you’re penniless and can’t provide. Even peasantry weds for money, Percival. Don’t let yourself think otherwise.”

Percy shrugged. “I will… take that into consideration.”

Vesper nodded. “Good.” She replied, and the siblings continued their walk.


	11. A Moonlit Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You have nothing to be sorry for, Vex.” Percy murmured, and he let himself lean down and press a gentle kiss into her hair. “No matter what my father thinks, or what he does, I promise I’ll fight for you. You’ll always have a home here in Whitestone, if you want it.”

The day of the ball arrived, and the entire castle was in a flurry as guests from all over both continents began to arrive. The actual dinner and dance wouldn’t take place until much later in the evening, but as was tradition, the entire family was spending their day preparing for the ball.

Percy despised this part, if he was perfectly honest. Luckily for the men, it was much easier to get into their outfits and be prepared, even if it was still a few hours of time and at least one extra servant. Usually, Vex would be the one spending the time with him and helping him into the formal clothing with far too many straps and buttons in hard to reach places. However, today Vesper had taken her to her rooms to prepare for the dance.

The Castle was alive with the hum of people, and Percy waited with Julius and a Lord Alenko for their partners to finish getting ready and join them so they could make their introductions. The other de Rolo siblings were young enough that they would be introduced on their own and weren’t expected to find a suitable partner yet. 

The air was filled with an awkward silence as the men waited, and the door opened as Vesper, Vex, and Lady Celeste stepped out to meet them.  
Percy’s eyes found Vex, and he felt his heart stop completely in his chest. By the Gods above, she was the most enchanting creature he had ever seen. Her long dark hair was bound into an intricate weave, held together by a net of pearls that Vesper had clearly lent her. Her face was carefully painted and a matching necklace of pearls and sapphires adorned her throat.

Her dress was silver and cut low, and it was clear she was wearing a corset from the sound of her stilted breathing and her smaller than usual waist. It flowed around her body to the floor, brushing it and shimmering gently as she moved.

She gave him a nervous smile. “I apologize right now if I trip, this dress is ridiculous.” She murmured.

Percy chuckled. “ Don’t worry.” He murmured, offering her his arm. He too was dressed in silvers, with a royal blue undershirt to match the sapphires in her necklace. Vex took it lightly as Julius and Vesper greeted their partners for the night, and the three of them made their way towards the buzzing ballroom.

They paused outside with the rest of the de Rolo family, and sure enough, Frederick gave Percy a look once he saw who was on his arm. Percy just kept his head raised and gently pulled Vex a little closer to him, knowing his father would wait until later to talk, rather than make a scene in front of their guests.

Once the de Rolos were gathered, the Herald nodded and let himself into the ballroom to begin announcing the family. First went Cassandra, and then he continued announcing up the line of children. 

“And now, Lord Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo the Third of Whitestone, accompanied by Lady Vex’Ahlia Vassar of the elven city of Singorn.”

Percy felt a wave of shock at hearing the name, but he kept his head held high and a small polite smile on his face as he walked with Vex into the hall to the polite applause from their guests.

While Vesper and her Lord were announced, Percy murmured “Vassar?”

“Don’t bring it up.” Vex hissed back. “I had to lengthen my name somehow. I didn’t take my father’s name, and I’m only using it now to save your family face.”

“Your father is Syldor Vassar?” Percy murmured back.

“Drop it, Percival.” Vex replied shortly, and he did. Tonight would be long enough; he didn’t want to irritate Vex any more than she already was. In the corner of the room, he spotted her twin, who had a look of concern on his face as he watched his sister. Percy noticed her shake her head slightly, and Vax relaxed a little into the wall, but kept a concerned watch on her.

Percy stood in line with the rest of his siblings, Vex at his side, until their parents were announced and the music began. He turned and took Vex’s hand in his, one at her waist, and murmured “Just follow my lead.” As her eyes opened in panic.

He stepped back, gently guiding her with him into a waltz.

Vex was hesitant, her steps unsure at first, but Percy gave her an encouraging smile and she let herself relax and trust him as they swirled with the other couples on the dance floor.

If he thought she had been beautiful earlier, it was nothing compared to how she looked now. Eyes meeting his, trusting him, her flowing silver gown shimmering around her body. Her cheeks were flushed slightly, red lips parted as she breathed while they moved.

As the song ended and the guests clapped, Percy brought her to a standstill and let go of her, moving to bow deeply and take her hand, kissing the back of it gently. “Thank you for that dance,” he murmured to her, before standing straight again.

Vex was looking rather dazed, but she gave him a stunning smile. “Thank you, good sir.” She murmured in reply, taking her dress in one hand and bowing back to him.

Percy moved to take her on his arm once more and went to begin mingling, saying hello to old acquaintances and introducing himself to new faces. It was much easier, he decided, with Vex at his side, as she laughed and small talked with the ladies. It was clear now why she was so comfortable acting as nobility- she came from it, at least in some manner. If she was telling the truth, and he had no reason to think she wasn’t, then her father was a high ranking ambassador, and she had probably grown up attending parties similar to this one.

The pair had just finished chatting with one of Emon’s council members, an Archanist named Allura, when they turned, and Percy saw Vex’s eyes go wide.

An elven man, clearly older and with long, sweeping black hair had stepped up. He nodded respectfully towards Percy, and his eyes turned to Vex. “It’s been a long time, Vex’Ahlia.” He murmured.

Vex’s jaw went rigid and she pressed her lips together. Percy could feel her fingernails digging into his arm, but he said nothing. 

“Syldor.” Vex replied curtly.

“It’s quite a shock to see you here.” The man replied. “But good to know that you’re alive, at least.”

“Like you cared.” Vex replied shortly. “I’m surprised you even noticed I was gone.”

“I’m surprised you continue to use my name. I thought you disliked me more than that.” Syldor stated.

Percy could see that Vex was getting angry, and he allowed himself to cut in. “I apologize, but Vex used your name in order to help my family tonight. Honestly, I didn’t even know she was your daughter until they announced her name. But she did it because it looks better that one of the de Rolo siblings is courting a Lady, despite my dislike of the practice.” He put an arm around Vex’s waist and pulled her closer, eyes daring Syldor to say anything to either of them.

Syldor’s eyes looked between the two of them. “…well, regardless, I’m glad to see you are well.” He nodded his head curtly before turning to disappear into the crowd.

Vex’s body, tight with tension, sagged against his once her father had disappeared. Right when Percy was about to suggest that they take their leave for the night, Vex tensed once again, and turned her face quickly, clearly trying to hide it from someone. “Let’s step outside?” she suggested, a hint of urgency in her voice.

Percy frowned slightly, concerned, but nodded and followed her out to the gardens, away from the busy party. He had stayed long enough anyways, and he couldn’t bring himself to care at the gossip he was certain would occur once people realized that he and Vex had left together.

Once they were in the gardens, Vex stopped at one of the many benches and sat down, looking at her knees and clasping her hands together in a worried fashion.

Percy sat next to her, their sides touching thanks to the size of the bench. “Are you all right?” he asked her.

“As if my father being here wasn’t awkward enough…I saw someone else I knew.” Vex murmured. “His name is Count Tylieri.”

“He’s from Wildmount, one of their traders.” Percy murmured. “Did he treat you unfairly, once?”

“You could say that.” Vex laughed, but it was dry and humorless. “I was his mistress for a few months. He paid well, but he was a jealous son of a bitch. Vax and I split town when he beat me one night for taking another client while I still technically worked for him. I’m sure he recognized me when I was announced by your side, and I just didn’t want him to get close.” She murmured. Her voice was carefully controlled, but there were a few cracks of fear that leaked through.

Percy found himself wrapping an arm around her shoulders and drawing her close, similarly to how he’d seen Vax do to her in moments where they didn’t think they were being watched. Vex leaned into the touch. 

“I’m sorry. If I’d have known that that man and your father were in attendance tonight, I wouldn’t have asked you to be by my side.” Percy murmured.  
“The last thing I wanted to do was put you in any danger.”

Vex let out one of those dry laughs again. “Me? I’m not concerned about me. I’m concerned about you. He knows who I am, what I did. Sure, I have my father’s pretty name to help me, but how will that help once your parents know who I am, really am? I won’t put it past him to go tattling to your father at any time, and I sincerely doubt my father will do anything to discredit him.” Vex murmured. “I’m sorry, Percy…”

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Vex.” Percy murmured, and he let himself lean down and press a gentle kiss into her hair. “No matter what my father thinks, or what he does, I promise I’ll fight for you. You’ll always have a home here in Whitestone, if you want it.”

Vex’s body froze slightly at the kiss and at his words, and she looked up at him. Percy met her eyes, her brown, beautiful eyes currently fighting back tears, and he reached to gently tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Vex looked at him for a long moment, and Percy could feel that tension building between them once more. He let out a long sigh, and gently stroked her cheek with his thumb.

“Remember what I told you, the first day you came to the Castle?” he asked softly.

“You told me a lot of things that day.” Vex murmured, voice just as soft.

“I told you I didn’t want to bed you unless I was sure it wasn’t just for the money.” Percy murmured. “There are few things I respect fully in this world, but friendship and…fondness, are some of the few.” He couldn’t bring himself to say love, not to Vex. Not yet, at least. But Vesper had been right. He was falling for her. 

“I wasn’t lying, not really, with what I said to your father. I want to court you properly.” He told her, still gently cupping her cheek in his hand. His heart was pounding in his chest now. “But I can’t do that if you’re my servant. It’s not right. But I don’t want to take your choice away from you. Even if you want this, want to stop being my paid companion, you’ll still have a home. Your room will remain yours, and you’ll still be fed and clothed. Vax will still be hired on, even if you say no. I just don’t want you to think that you have to do anything because of the money.”

Vex looked at him, and was quiet for a very, very long moment. “I think… I think it’s something we should both think on.” She murmured. “I can’t give you a straight answer now, not yet. But my feelings are only minor compared to what might happen. Even if, by some miracle, I’m not exposed as a whore to your parents, I’m not a Lady. I may have said I was, and yes, Syldor is my father, but Vax and I fled Singorn. I want nothing to do with a noble man who fucked a peasant woman and left her, pregnant and alone, and didn’t care for her or his children.” Vex’s voice cracked, and Percy could tell she was sharing a very personal part of herself.

“I’m not saying you’re my father, and I’m not saying no because of that. But I need time to think. I don’t want to recreate history, and I don’t want to put you in a position where you have to choose between your family and me. It’s not fair to either of us. So, I’m not saying yes. But I’m not saying no either.”

Percy nodded, and his hand dropped from her cheek. “I understand.” He murmured.

“We’ll talk later.” Vex murmured. “After all this has blown over, once we see what happens. Once we’ve both thought this through completely. If, by some miracle, I’m not thrown on the street in the morning, we can continue this conversation in… two months time. How about that?”

Percy nodded in agreement. “Two months time, then.” He murmured.

Vex looked at him for another long moment. “...before we go back to our lives, may I ask one thing of you?”

Percy nodded. “Of course, Vex. Anything.” He replied honestly.

“Will you kiss me, Percy?” Vex asked, her voice quiet and soft and her face showing a vulnerability that Percy had never seen on her before.

“Yes.” Percy breathed back, and he allowed himself to cup her cheek against his hand once more as he leaned in and their lips touched.  
His heart pounded in his chest and warmth bloomed from it as his lips gently pressed against Vex’s full pair. His eyes closed and he savored the feeling, something he had wanted for so long. He couldn’t help but let out a soft, happy noise against her lips, and she gently pressed forwards a little more, adding a little more pressure as her hand gently wound into his dark hair.

They remained like that for a long, long while until they finally separated, breathing heavily and looking at each other with dark eyes. Both pairs of cheeks were flushed, and Percy just wanted to dive right back in and kiss her, over and over and over.

Vex was the first of them to find her voice. “Thank you for that, Percy.” She whispered, the pair still sharing breath between them.

“Believe me, the pleasure was mine.” Percy whispered back, and the pair allowed themselves that night of solitude and peace, sitting close together in the garden as the full moon shone bright overhead, sharing gentle words and gentle kisses until the early hours of the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to a long conversation with a friend who is third party to the whole situation during a session of writers block, I've changed a little bit here, namely who Vex's former (and abusive) client had been.


	12. The Afternoon After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vex felt her stomach drop as she read the words, and she tucked the note away as she began to pack the things she treasured most, so she would be ready to leave as soon as she received the news. As she put away her mother’s book and the bear claw necklace, she also packed away the beautiful hairpiece that Percy had made in the special pocket with her treasured trinkets.

Vex woke in the early afternoon the next day, in a bed much softer than her own, with an arm slung around her waist. She blinked open tired eyes to Percy’s slack, relaxed face as he slept. Both of them were still wearing their finery, neither of them having felt like going through the process of removing the intricate clothing while exhausted. 

It wasn’t the first time that Vex had woken up in a man’s bed, but it was certainly the first time she had been clothed when she did. She watched Percy’s face as he slept, examining the hard lines of his nose and jaw and the soft lines of his closed eyes and lips.

He hadn’t had to do what he did, the night before. Stood up to her father, comforted her when she felt scared, confessed some sort of feelings for her and had respected her when she asked for more time to think. Kissed her when she asked, and took nothing more than what she was willing to give.

Offered her a home.

Not just her, but her brother as well. 

Vex watched his relaxed face as he breathed. No one, no one other than Vax had ever been willing to do what Percy had done. No one had cared enough about her.

Vex watched as Percy stirred, and he blinked open bleary eyes. His head turned slightly, and his hand twitched against the small of her back. “Good morning.” He greeted, voice rougher than usual with sleep.

“Good morning.” Vex murmured back, and allowed him to pull her closer, feeling the warmth of his body through their clothing. She closed her eyes and let herself have this moment of comfort. He didn’t have to do this either. She didn’t want to sleep alone, so Percy had given her company. Where usually Vax would be the one to hold her, Percy had taken that role instead for the night.

And why did it feel so different?

Vex let out a long breath against Percy’s chest, and was suddenly reminded that she was still very much wearing a corset. “We should probably get out of this ridiculous clothing.” She murmured. “I can barely breathe.”

Percy chuckled. “That is the best idea I’ve heard so far.” He murmured, pressing a light kiss to her hair before letting go so they could get up.

Vex allowed Percy to help unbutton her dress and loosen the corset before she dipped into her room to change into a much looser, more casual outfit. 

When she returned, hair loose now rather than in the intricate style it had been in, though mussed from being slept on, she helped Percy out of his own formalwear. Once it had been removed and loosened enough that he could finish undressing, she took her leave to give him some privacy.

As she waited, she looked at the dresser and found a folded note, with her brother’s familiar writing on it. She opened it, and read it.

“Saw that Father was here. Wanted to make sure you were okay, found you in de Rolo’s bed. Come find me when you wake up. Vax”

Vex folded the note once more before tossing it into the fire, not wanting anyone to stumble upon it. Judging by everyone but Vesper’s expectations, she didn’t think it would be looked upon with favor to know that she and Percy had shared a bed, as chaste as it had been. Especially if Tylieri had already told Frederick and Johanna what she used to be.

She went to gently knock on the door. “Percy?” she called.

“I’m not decent at the moment, give me a minute.” Percy called back.

“That’s all right, darling, I’m just going to go and find Vax. I’ll come and find you once I finish spending some time with him, all right?”

“All right, just stay safe. There are still many guests here, I would assume, so your unsavory characters may still be around.”

“I will.” Vex promised, before she left her room in search of her brother.

Luckily, most of the guests had the same idea she and Percy did, and the Castle was fairly quiet apart from the bustle of the servants. It only took her a little while to find Vax, on duty on the outer wall.

As soon as he saw his sister, Vax moved to pull her into a tight hug. Vex wrapped her arms around him and squeezed back just as tightly, tucking her face into his shoulder.

“Are you all right?” Vax asked softly, a hand holding the back of her head.

“I’m fine.” Vex murmured softly. “I promise.”

“I saw that Father was here. I saw him talk to you. I just wanted to make sure you were all right, but you and de Rolo disappeared and when I found you, you were both passed the fuck out in his bed.”

Vex pulled away slightly and they sat down on the ground together, Vax with his arm around her. “We didn’t do anything untoward. I just needed comfort, and you were busy with the party…” Vex murmured.

“That’s not all there is, is there?” Vax asked, gently rubbing her shoulder.

Vex sighed softly. “…No.” she admitted. “…he stood up to father on my behalf, Vax.” She whispered. “Other than you, no one’s ever done that for me before. He… he offered us a permanent home here. Not just as servants, but…a real home.”

Vax continued offering his twin comfort. “Did he now?” he murmured. 

Vex nodded. “But I don’t know how long that can be. Remember that fuckface from Wildmount? The one who beat me?”

“Unfortunately yes. What about him?”

“He was here last night too.” Vex whispered. “And since I was announced to the entire party, he knew I’m here. I wouldn’t doubt that he’s told Lord Frederick about my…prior profession. Gods know how he’s going to take that.” Vex sighed heavily. “I just don’t know what to do.”

Vax pressed a kiss to her forehead, and Vex closed her eyes. The kiss was comforting, familiar. But it wasn’t quite what she wanted. She found herself wishing for a moment that it was Percy’s lips once more.

“Let’s just take it one day at a time. Remember, my offer’s still open. I’m ready to drop everything and get the hell out if that’s what it takes.” Vax murmured.

Vex nodded. “Thank you.” She whispered, and they spent a little more time together until Vax had to continue with his duties, and Vex returned to her rooms to find Percy.

His room was empty when he returned, and a hastily scrawled note told her that he had been summoned to speak with his father.

Vex felt her stomach drop as she read the words, and she tucked the note away as she began to pack the things she treasured most, so she would be ready to leave as soon as she received the news. As she put away her mother’s book and the bear claw necklace, she also packed away the beautiful hairpiece that Percy had made in the special pocket with her treasured trinkets.

If today had been the last day she had with him, she needed something to remember him by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys know, since I had some hardcore writers block and talked it through with one of my friends, I changed Vex's former client into one some may recognize from the Whitestone arc. The last chapter has been edited to reflect this.


	13. Seeds of Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While he was sure Vex would never do that, wouldn’t care, that voice reminded him that she was handsomely paid to be here. And while he was sure that she harbored some kind of feelings towards him, regardless of money, he wasn’t sure how long it was would last without it. That thought just made him feel worse. Why did he keep imagining Vex as a greedy woman?

When the servant came to summon Percy for a meeting with his father, he took a deep breath and steeled himself. He knew this would be coming, regardless of the elements of Vex’s past that had emerged the previous night. The fact that he had taken Vex at all would have been a disappointment to his father. But now, the stakes were far higher.

Percy tugged on his coat and made sure he was properly dressed before going towards his father’s study.

Frederick was sitting at his desk when Percy walked in, a pen in his teeth as he stared at a large amount of paperwork. He glanced up, and gestured for Percy to take a seat before his eyes dropped back to the papers to finish what he was doing.

Percy sat down in one of the comfortable chairs facing his father’s desk, and waited patiently.

After a few moments, Frederick set his papers down, and Percy could see a letter from a Lord and Lady Briarwood. That was all he gleaned, however, before his father drew all of his attention away.

“Percival. I feel like we need to have some words.” Frederick tapped his fingers together as he looked at his son. 

Percy nodded respectfully. “I thought we might.” He replied.

“Tell me, please. What do you know of your servant? The one you spend all your time with. The one announced last night as Lady Vex’Ahlia Vassar.” Frederick looked intently at Percy, clearly watching him for tells of a lie.

Percy let his face settle into a poker face, though he allowed some emotions and gestures through, to make it look like he wasn’t completely shutting down. “If you’re referring to the fact that she’s the daughter of Ambassador Syldor Vassar, I had no clue until the herald announced her last night. She told me that due to…undisclosed circumstances, her and her brother fled the city of Singorn and struck out to make their own lives. Their paths led them here to Whitestone, where I met Vex’Ahlia while out riding with Vesper. She arranged for Vex’Ahlia’s hire, and then her and her brother were here. That’s all I know of her past.”

Frederick leaned back in his seat, and he let out a loud sigh. “…Percival, please don’t lie to me.” He murmured. “You and Vex’Ahlia were overheard last night in the garden.”

Percy felt his stomach drop out. “…I hope you realize that I only want to protect her.” He murmured.

“Why, though? Percival, I was told that you intend to court her. Which, were she a proper Lady, would be fine. However, she is not. You said yourself, her and her brother denounced their titles and fled Singorn, and she is now hired on as a servant under us.”

Percy leaned forwards, intent. “And were I Julius, I could see where that would be a problem.” Percy replied. “Father, you and I both know that the chance of myself inheriting Whitestone are slim to none. She is of noble blood, regardless of her station currently. If I release her from her servitude, and she consents, would I not be allowed to court her?”

Frederick sighed and leaned back in his chair. “I was a third child as well, Percival. I was not expecting to inherit. But I did, and as much as it saddens me to think of this, there is a possibility of you inheriting, should Julius and Vesper meet with untimely fates.”

Percy sighed and leaned back, rubbing his forehead. “I still don’t understand why I can’t release her and court her properly.”

“You are wearing on my patience, Percival. You’re acting like a spoiled child.” Frederick chastised him, voice firm and harsh. “You will not court your own servant, regardless of her origins, and you will not disrespect this family again by having her on your arm at the next event. You slighted Lady Cephyr last night, and it will not happen again. Am I understood, Percival?”

Percy swallowed down the retort bubbling on his lips, just giving his father a stone faced, curt nod. “May I be excused?” he asked, every word forced from his clenched jaw.

When his father gave his nod of consent, Percy turned on his heel and marched off. He didn’t care how much of a petulant child he looked at that moment, he was angry. In the back of his head, Vesper’s words whispered to him as well, how if he lost everything by courting Vex openly, she would leave him because he couldn’t provide.

While he was sure Vex would never do that, wouldn’t care, that voice reminded him that she was handsomely paid to be here. And while he was sure that she harbored some kind of feelings towards him, regardless of money, he wasn’t sure how long it was would last without it. That thought just made him feel worse. Why did he keep imagining Vex as a greedy woman?

He let himself back into his room, closing the door firmly behind him before going to Vex’s room. The door was opened, and he could see her in the middle of packing her things. His heart ached at that. She was clearly expecting to be thrown out.

His angry expression softened as he looked at her. “Vex, dear, put your things back.” He murmured. “You’re not going anywhere.”

Vex whipped her head around, and Percy felt his heart break a little more at the pure relief on her face. “Really?” she whispered. “You mean, Tylieri didn’t…”

Percy shook his head. “No… his issue was that I brought you, and was overheard that I intended to court you. He…he told me that under no circumstances am I to court you, or bring you to another event.” Percy sighed softly.

Vex watched him carefully, before setting her bag down and moving over to his side. “…remember, two months.” She murmured.

Percy looked at her. “…regardless of what might happen, you still want to wait for this?” he murmured.

Vex nodded. “Honestly, Percy? I don’t care if you can’t court me the “proper” way.” She replied. “And that’s all I’m going to say for now.” She reached over and gently touched his fingers with her own.

Percy let his fingers curl around hers and let out a long breath.

“…honestly, right now I’m afraid of Tylieri.” Vex admitted. “If he didn’t go straight to your father, that means he has something else in mind. And I don’t like it.”

Percy gently squeezed her fingers, trying to comfort. “Regardless of what happens, I’m here.” He murmured.

“Thank you.” Vex whispered back.


	14. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they rounded one of the corners, a thin man with a greasy chinstrap beard gave them a wide, unsettling smile. Vex immediately pressed back against Percy, who shifted slightly in front of her.  
> “Oh, give up your wretched posturing.” Count Tylieri waved his hand. “We get it, de Rolo. You’ve got the girl and all that jazz. I was hoping she’d come alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING**
> 
> There are elements of non consensual sex in this chapter. After the asterisks is Vex dealing with this event. The event itself is not described, but can be triggering to those who have trouble dealing with rape.
> 
> I DO NOT condone rape or non consensual sex. It is a vile, despicable thing that no one deserves to experience. It is used as a story element, but is NEVER depicted as a positive thing.

Vex spent her afternoon with Percy in his workshop, letting the crackling furnace and the sounds of Percy working soothe her. She knew he was angry, and tinkering helped him fuel that anger. As much as she hated to admit it, she felt the need to be close to him. She didn’t want to risk running into Tylieri.

A servant came by a little later, knocking loudly on the door to the workshop. Vex got up from her little area that Percy had made for her to rest and relax in while he worked, and went to the door so Percy wouldn’t be interrupted. “Yes?” she asked, looking at the servant. 

“I’m sorry to bother you Miss, but your brother is requesting your company and asked me to fetch you.” The little maid replied. “He’s stationed on the third floor, but isn’t allowed to leave.”

Vex nodded. “Thank you, tell him I’ll be there.” She murmured, closing the door and looking at Percy. “Percy? Did you hear?”

Percy carefully set down the components he had been working on and flipped the magnifiers built into his glasses up before looking at her. “I did not, what’s going on?” he asked.

“Apparently, Vax is requesting my company, but sent a servant to tell me.” Vex replied, a frown furrowing her brow.

Percy frowned as well. Whenever Vax wanted to speak with Vex, he would come himself. “That’s…unusual.” He murmured.

“Will you come with me?” Vex asked. “If it really is just Vax, then it’ll be fine, but if it’s not, I’d rather not go by myself.”

Percy nodded. “Of course.” He replied, getting up and removing his soot-covered apron, draping it over his chair. Once he was ready, the pair set off towards the third floor, where the servant told them Vax was waiting.

Sure enough, Vax was nowhere to be found, but as they rounded one of the corners, a thin man with a greasy chinstrap beard gave them a wide, unsettling smile. Vex immediately pressed back against Percy, who shifted slightly in front of her.

“Oh, give up your wretched posturing.” Count Tylieri waved his hand. “We get it, de Rolo. You’ve got the girl and all that jazz. I was hoping she’d come alone.”

“Like I’d allow that, knowing you were still in the Castle and knowing what you’ve done to her.” Percy bit back, and Count Tylieri just laughed. 

“What a pity, little Vex’Ahlia.” He cooed, his voice causing Vex’s stomach to curl unpleasantly. “You used to be such a fiery woman who held her own. Now you cower like a child behind her mother’s skirts. I guess I really did break you.” He chuckled, and now ice was shooting down Vex’s spine.

“What do you want?” she asked, trying to hide the quiver in her voice that betrayed her fear.

“Simple. I want you again, “Lady” Vex’Ahlia.” Tylieri replied. “Sadly, my poor horses fell ill, and I do not want to travel without them. They mean dear to me. Luckily, the illustrious Lord of this house has offered me a place to stay until they recuperate. So while I’m here, I think I’ll have a taste of some familiar wine.” He grinned lecherously towards her. “And if the grape doesn’t want to bear, well, I’m afraid our good Lord will find out exactly the company his son keeps.”

Percy went rigid, and angry. ‘You will not lay a single hand on her!” he replied sharply, and Tylieri shrugged. 

“If that is to happen, then I reiterate. Lord Frederick learns of her true nature. And considering what I saw at the ball last night, you, young Lord, bear feelings for her. I’m sure if you don’t want her gone, then you’ll agree to my terms.

“Neve-“ Percy began, before Vex put a hand on his arm. “Percy, stop.” She murmured, voice soft. She took a deep breath, before looking at Tylieri. “I’ll do what you want, so long as you leave him alone.”

Tylieri grinned, and Percy looked appalled. “Vex, you can’t-“

“Yes, Percival, I can.” Vex replied firmly. “It’s not worth it. I’ll bear it for a few weeks, because what I have to lose far outweighs this unpleasantness.”

Percy looked like he was about to argue, but Vex turned to face Tylieri. “Not a word to Lord Frederick.” She told him firmly.

He just grinned. “Not a word, so long as you come when I call.” He gestured towards the open doorway, and Vex took a deep breath. “Go back to the workshop, Percy. Please.” She asked him.

“Vex, there has to be some other way-“

“Percy.” Vex stated firmly once more, and couldn’t bring herself to look back as she stepped into the room of the man who had all the strings, and could ruin their lives with just a simple word to the right person.

She could bear it until he left if it meant she still had the place and the people that she was beginning to call home.

***  
Vex returned to her room a few hours later. She was sore, aching in places she hadn’t ached in a long time. She tossed her smallclothes into the fire once she got there, having used them to clean herself out as best she could. She felt dirty, used in a way she hadn’t felt in a long time. Hadn’t expected to ever feel again.

She changed into the baggiest clothing she owned and curled up in her bed, grasping the pillow tightly as she did her best to ignore the pain throbbing from all over her body. She had developing bruises on her hips, and laying on her side hurt, but it felt the safest right now.

She heard the door open gently after a few long moments, and she couldn’t bring herself to look up. Percy deserved so much better than a common whore. She didn’t understand why he would want her, and expected to be turned away once he saw what she was like, bruised and feeling so, so broken.

Instead, she felt the bed dip slightly as he sat on the edge. She kept her eyes averted.

“Vex…what can I do for you?” Percy’s voice was soothing, calming, and she wanted to cry. How could he still care, after she willingly went and fucked another man?

Vex curled a little tighter into her ball, not wanting to speak at the moment.

Percy waited, and when it was clear she wasn’t going to say anything, he asked “You don’t have to speak, just nod or shake your head, okay? Do you want me here?”

Vex remained still for a few moments before she slowly nodded her head.

“Is it all right if I touch you?” Percy asked softly. “Nothing hard or pressuring, just gentle, I promise.”

Vex hesitated once more, and then gave one short, crisp nod. She squeezed her eyes shut, expecting to be wrapped up in his arms, but instead was greeted by the feeling of his fingers in her hair, gently stroking it in a soothing fashion.

He opened his mouth and started singing in a strange, light language. Celestial. It was beautiful, and though she didn’t understand the words, she felt herself beginning to relax a little. As he body relaxed, she allowed herself to cry, the tears streaming down her cheeks silently as Percy’s fingers gently massaged her scalp and played with her hair, his voice deep and calm and soothing.

When the song ended and Percy’s voice faded, Vex allowed her voice to work. “Please don’t stop.” She requested softly, voice hoarse, and Percy just began to sing again, still gently petting her hair.

Vex felt her eyelids droop, and she was lulled to sleep by the gentle comforts of the man who had given her everything, and was offering to give her more when he didn’t have to.

Her last thought before sleep claimed her was one she would be thinking about for a long time.

Was this what it was like to be loved?


	15. Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy had just finished speaking when Vax’s fist darted out, clocking the noble right in the face. Percy just let it happen, knowing he deserved it for putting Vex in such a position.

Once Vex had fallen asleep, Percy stayed with her for a long time, making sure she would be all right. He slowly and gingerly got up from her bed, going to his own room and getting a servant. 

“Please, bring breakfast to my room tomorrow morning. Make sure you have honeyed bread, eggs, and bacon.” He requested, making sure all of Vex’s favorite breakfast foods would be provided. “Also, please fetch the guard, Vax’Ildan, and have him brought here as soon as you can.”

The servant nodded, and hurried off to go and find Vex’s brother.

Percy sighed and rubbed his face, not looking forwards to this talk with Vax. But he knew it had to be done. He doubted she would tell him, but he needed to know.

It wasn’t long until Vax appeared, looking concerned. “Is everything all right?” he asked.

Percy took a breath and let it out. “Let’s keep our voices down, Vex is asleep and I don’t want to wake her. Something’s happened, and you have the right to know.”

Vax’s face grew angry. “De Rolo, if you put a child in her I swear to the gods-“

“What, what no!” Percy replied, shocked at what Vax’s mind had jumped to. “I promise you, nothing physical has happened between us.”

Vax just gave him a wary look. “Fine, what happened then?” he asked.

Percy took a deep breath. “One of her…former clients, was at the party last night. This afternoon, a servant came asking for Vex, saying that you were summoning her.”

Vax looked disturbed. “I never send servants, I always just find her.”

“We know.” Percy replied. “So I went with her. Tylieri was waiting for her.” Percy swallowed hard, knowing he had to force the words out. “He threatened Vex with going to my father about her past. My father already has Vex on thin ice for my indiscretion last night. He told her…he told her that should she be available for him until he leaves Whitestone, he won’t say a word to my father. Vex has spent the last few hours with him.”

Percy had just finished speaking when Vax’s fist darted out, clocking the noble right in the face. Percy just let it happen, knowing he deserved it for putting Vex in such a position.

Vax was furious, though he kept his voice low for Vex’s sake. “You bastard. You’re supposed to protect her.” He hissed. “If you care for her, even a fraction of what she believes you do, then you will not let her go back to that man.”

“I tried to stop it, and she went willingly.” Percy replied.

“To save _your_ bloody ass!” Vax replied, gesturing wildly with his hand. “Her and I, we’re used to just dropping everything and splitting town when shit goes South. She’s doing this to save you, because she fucking cares about you. You didn’t know her then, you didn’t see what that fucker did to her. The only reason she even came home that night was because I got worried and went out looking for her. She was _dying_. He had bloodied and bruised her so bad that if it wasn’t for a kind Cleric I found at ass o clock at night, she wouldn’t be here right now.” 

Percy could see just how upset Vax was, and at the information, his stomach dropped.

“I bet you, if you looked at her body right now, she’s covered in bruises.” Vax hissed. “And I blame you. I don’t give a fuck what you do to me for punching you, but you do fucking right by my sister or I will not hesitate to draw my blade across your throat, take her and leave.”

Percy just nodded. “I deserved it.” He murmured. “I didn’t fight her enough, and I didn’t know. My words probably sound very empty to you, but I promise I’ll do what I can to stop this from continuing. I’ll do my best to get him out of Whitestone, so she’s safe.”

Vax just glared at him. “You better.” He replied, before slipping into Vex’s room and closing the door shut behind him.

Percy stared at the door for a long moment before sitting down and holding his head in his hands. Sweet Pelor, what had he done? What was he doing?

Vax had been right. He was asking too much of Vex to continue this just so his father wouldn’t find out. Even before Vax came, he had already decided that it couldn’t continue. Not when this man left her so broken.

He was clever. Now, he just had to use that cleverness to make sure that he protected all the people he cared for.

Percy stared at the bedspread for a long, long time before he went over to his desk, and began to write a letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Percy was not making it through this without Vax taking a swing.


	16. A Maybe Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I am happy here.” She murmured. “And I’m not just doing this for him, I promise. I’m doing this because I’m seeing this Castle as a home, Vax. An actual home. We have our own rooms, our own things. Our own jobs and people that we enjoy seeing and being around. I just…Vax, these are feelings I haven’t felt since we lived with Mother.”

Vex stirred awake to a hand in her hair, and she turned a little, about to chastise Percy for staying with her all night when her eyes met the worried face of her brother.

“…Vax?” she murmured. 

“Hey.” Vax murmured softly, continuing to pet her hair. “How are you feeling?”

Vex groaned and just closed her eyes again. “…Percy told you, didn’t he.”

“Yeah, he did. I may have clocked him for it, and I’m very close to doing the same to you. What the fuck were you thinking?” Vax asked.

“The fuck did you hit him for? It was my choice, not his.” Vex replied.

“Because it’s his stupid fault that got you into this mess.” Vax told her. “I’m very much in the opinion that we grab our things and get the fuck out of town tonight. You almost _died_ last time you pissed this guy off.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t.” Vex replied. “And I’m not going to. Like it or not, Vax, but we do have commitments here in Whitestone now.”

“We had commitments before, and we left them too.” Vax pointed out. “What makes this place so different?”

Vex remained quiet for a long moment, and Vax just sighed. “Look, okay, I know that you have feelings for your boss. It’s quite obvious, you know. And I want you to be happy, I do, but I can’t just sit by and watch while you fuck yourself, literally and figuratively, over some pompous asshole who can’t even decide what he wants from you.”

Vex closed her eyes, not wanting to look at her brother for the moment. “I am happy here.” She murmured. “And I’m not just doing this for him, I promise. I’m doing this because I’m seeing this Castle as a home, Vax. An actual home. We have our own rooms, our own things. Our own jobs and people that we enjoy seeing and being around. I just…Vax, these are feelings I haven’t felt since we lived with Mother.” Her voice was small, telling even her twin this was clearly hard for her.

“I know this isn’t right, that I should be running for the mountains with you and Trinket. But Vax… if there was any time where I had to see and deal with that asshole again, I’d rather it be here. If he beats be to near death again, there will be consequences. He would have so much to lose by mistreating me too badly.”

“You shouldn’t be being mistreated at all.” Vax replied. “Let me tell you, it’s tearing me up. And it’s hurting Percival as well, as much as I hate to admit it. He called for me, you know. Made sure I knew what was going on. He didn’t have to do that, but he did. And I think he wants me to talk some fucking sense into you, because seeing you like this again? I hate it, Vex.”

Vex reached up and took his hand in hers, squeezing it gently. “I’m sorry, Vax.” She whispered.

Vax squeezed her hand gently in return. “…I am glad you see Whitestone as a home.” He murmured. “I truly am. And I hope you understand that I’m not trying to take that away from you. I just worry.”

“You know I love you.” Vex murmured. “I just…I think I’m learning to love others too.”

Vax leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Know that you are loved in return.” He murmured. “And let those who love you take care of and protect you. For your own sake.”

Vex closed her eyes at the kiss and leaned slightly into her twin, body still aching but feeling much better. “I will.” She promised softly.

There was a soft knock on the door, and Percy opened it a little, peeking in. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but breakfast is here and you both need to eat.” He murmured, bringing in a tray full of Vex’s favorite breakfast foods.

Vex’s face brightened at the sight, and Vax gave Percy a long, studious look. He nodded a little, a nod of acceptance, before turning to his sister to help her balance the tray on her lap.

Percy gave them both respectful nods before letting himself back out.

Vex dipped a piece of bread in the little jar of honey, starting to eat it.

“He knows what you like.” Vax murmured after a little while of just eating.

“He’s very observant.” Vex murmured in return.

Another long period of silence passed between the twins, both of them eating off of the tray.

“…tell me about him.” Vax murmured. “Not just the noble bits, those I see regularly. Tell me about the kind of person he is.”

Vex smiled a little, and began telling her brother all about Percy.


	17. May I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he felt her body begin to shake with tears, he started singing softly in Celestial again, since it had calmed her the last time. He knew she didn’t know the words, but the gentle cadence made for good lullabies, he found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING**
> 
> Vex dealing with post non consensual sex. This will be the LAST chapter with her dealing with the aftermath of Tylieri.

As the week passed, Percy did his best to keep Vex busy enough that she was justified in sending away the servants that came calling for Tylieri. He sent her on small errands to the city to try and keep her away as well, knowing that even though they were barely spending time together anymore, it was worth it to keep her from the hands of that insane, lecherous man.

It wasn’t enough though. Percy returned from his studies with Professor Anders to find Vex in the corner of his room, curled up into a ball. Her hair was loose and covering her face, and she had one of his favorite coats wrapped around her body.

Percy felt his heart sink to his stomach, and he went over to her side, dropping to his knees. “Vex…” he whispered.

“He found me on the way to town. I couldn’t say no.” Vex whispered, voice raw. Percy cringed slightly at the sound of it.

Percy gently reached out to stroke her hair, just as he had done the first time this had happened. As he went to tuck it behind her ear, however, she flinched away from him.

Percy withdrew his hand immediately, but he frowned. “…you’re hiding your face, Vex.” He murmured. “What did he do?”

Vex remained quiet, but Percy patiently sat and waited for the answer. Finally, Vex pulled her hair back herself, exposing a large bruise on her cheek and a few angry looking suction marks on her neck. “He was…upset, that you had been keeping me so busy.” She whispered.

Percy felt so livid, both at the man for daring to hurt Vex like this, and at himself. He was trying so hard to keep his promise to Vax and himself, and in the process had ended up hurting her even more.

He reached out to gently touch her shoulder. “Let’s get up,” he murmured. “I’m going to tuck you into my bed, get some tea and salves, and take care of you today, okay?”

Vex just curled a little tighter and pulled the coat around herself. “…you might want to look away.” She murmured. “I…I’m not wearing anything underneath your coat.”

“That’s all right.” Percy murmured, turning his head to give her a little privacy as she uncurled and stood. She kept the coat wrapped tightly around herself, and Percy couldn’t even bring himself to care a little bit that it would be wrinkled. She needed the comfort, and it was clearly giving her some.

Percy gave her his arm and supported her to the bed, seeing that she was having trouble walking, wincing with every step. He made sure she was comfortable in his bed before he went to get a servant to fetch tea and salves.

He went back to her side. “What do you need from me?” he asked softly.

Vex sighed a little. “…will you hold me?” she asked, voice quiet and small. “Gently.”

“Of course.” Percy replied, shifting to lay down in the bed beside her, carefully gathering her up in his arms. He made sure his coat was kept around her, and allowed her to press her face into his chest. He let one hand gently start petting her hair, keeping her close.

When he felt her body begin to shake with tears, he started singing softly in Celestial again, since it had calmed her the last time. He knew she didn’t know the words, but the gentle cadence made for good lullabies, he found.

_Today as I lie here  
Adrift beneath the sun  
I cast my eyes homeward  
And dream of days gone._

_For tonight, though I’m lonely  
I find I’m not alone  
I have you by my side, dear,  
And I’ll forever be yours.  
_

Percy knew that his confession was hidden in the words of the song, but he couldn’t bring himself to say it outright to her. Not when she was already dealing with so much. Vax had been right, this was his fault. If he hadn’t taken an interest, Vesper never would have hired her. If she had never been hired, he never would have taken her to the ball. If he had never taken her, Tylieri would have been none the wiser to her location. And if he had been none the wiser, then Vex wouldn’t be hurting so badly.

Percy gently rubbed her back, his hand light and comforting and chin resting on top of her head. Once the song faded, he murmured. “Vex…may I kiss your forehead?” 

“…yes.” Vex whispered back, choked with tears.

Percy shifted just enough that he could press his lips to her forehead. As soon as he pulled back, he placed another one slightly to the side of the first, and just continued to pepper kisses. 

“Vex, may I kiss your cheeks?” he asked permission once more, and when her nod came, he kissed down, making sure both of her tear-stained cheeks were given the proper amount of attention. As the tears flowed, he kissed them away. His lips skirted gently over the purpled skin, where she had been hit, never putting enough pressure to hurt. One hand held her close now, and the other came to cup her jaw lightly, guiding her into place but not forcing her. Just a hint of resistance and he would stop and let go.

When the tears started to die down, Percy pulled back with a final kiss to each of her cheeks, and he looked at her red, swollen eyes. His own pair was full of warmth and regret.

“Vex…may I kiss you?” He asked softly.

“Yes.” Vex breathed back, and their lips met in a warm, gentle kiss that made Percy never want to let her go.

He had fallen in love with her.

The realization hit him, and he just kissed her and held her close, providing some measure of comfort. When the kiss ended and Vex curled back up into his arms, he knew he would have to write another letter. Get his plan moving faster. Because he would not stand to see this beautiful woman hurt again.


	18. Trinket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was silence for a few moments, and then Vex heard the familiar lumbering footsteps of her companion. She smiled, and when the lumbering bear pushed its way through the woods and headed straight for her, she ignored Percy’s shout of warning and went to embrace the bear, rubbing his head happily.

Vex made a decision a few days later. It was clear that things between her and Percy were heating up, and frankly, she didn’t think it would take an extra month for her to decide, if she was honest with herself. In fact, the moment that she had followed Tylieri into his room had been the moment that decision was made.

There was one factor that kept her from telling Percy that yes, she did want to be with him, wholly and truly.

And it had four paws and was covered in fur.

If Percy couldn’t accept Trinket, then she couldn’t continue what was blossoming between them. Trinket meant the world to her, had been there for her for years. Had loved her wholeheartedly, the same way she loved him.

So with that in mind, when she woke up that morning, she went and knocked on Percy’s door.

Percy groggily grunted, and Vex couldn’t help but smile. “Good morning, sleepyhead.” She cooed softly, laughing at the grumpy look on the man’s face.

“You are far too chipper for this early in the morning.” Percy groaned. “It’s not even time to get up, the sun isn’t up.”

“I know.” Vex murmured. “Do you trust me?” she asked, feeling nervous.

Percy blinked his eyes open at her. “Of course.” He answered, with such ease that her heart ached in her chest.

“Then get dressed. I want to share something with you.” She murmured.

Curiosity peaked, Percy got himself out of bed with only minimal complaining. Vex quickly shut that up when she pressed a kiss to his cheek as she helped him button up his shirt, smiling at the slight blush that colored his cheeks.

Once he was dressed, she took his hand in hers. “Just follow behind me, okay?” she murmured. “And promise not to freak out.”

“I won’t make that promise until I see what you’re taking me to see.” Percy replied, and Vex just smiled.

She took him down the path away from the Castle, waving to Vax as they passed. He just nodded his head towards them, and Percy looked at her. “You sneak out this way often?” he asked.

“Only to visit what I’m going to show you.” Vex replied, leading him deeper into the woods.

Percy followed her, even though he grew more and more confused as they went away from town and into the forest that grew next to the grounds of Castle Whitestone. Once they were deep inside, Vex let go of Percy’s hand and gave a piercing whistle that echoed through the forest.

There was silence for a few moments, and then Vex heard the familiar lumbering footsteps of her companion. She smiled, and when the lumbering bear pushed its way through the woods and headed straight for her, she ignored Percy’s shout of warning and went to embrace the bear, rubbing his head happily.

“Ooh, buddy, I’ve missed you so much!” She cooed, while Trinket made some very happy bear noises, rubbing his head against her and licking her face happily.

Vex looked back at Percy, and laughed at his face, whiter than she had ever seen it before. “This is Trinket. Trinket, this is Percy. Be nice to him, okay?”

Trinket huffed, and just licked her face once more, clearly happy to see her.

“That… that is a bear.” Percy stammered, face pale.

“It is.” Vex chuckled. “Very observant. Trinket, say hello to Percy.” Vex cooed, and the bear lumbered over to push his head against Percy’s chest.

Percy let out a startled noise, clearly uncomfortable and not really sure what was happening.

"Scratch behind his ears, he loves that.” Vex told him, and Percy hesitantly started scratching the bear.

Trinket made a soft, rumbling noise and closed his eyes, relaxing happily at the attention.

Percy didn’t take his eyes away from Trinket. “You have a bear.” He stated dumbly.

Vex laughed a little. “I do. His name is Trinket.” Vex climbed on top of him and laid down on Trinket’s back, hugging him. “He’s very friendly, and gives excellent massages.”

Percy looked up at her, watching how comfortable she was and how this giant bear was literally letting her do what she wanted with him. His mouth worked open and closed, clearly stunned. “How long?” he asked.

“About three years now?” Vex replied, scratching Trinket’s neck idly. “I got him when he was a little tiny cub.” She cooed. Trinket made a happy bear noise and pressed into the touch.

“And he’s been out here, since you got hired?” Percy asked.

Vex nodded. “Vax and I weren’t sure how your family would react to the news that one of their servants owned a giant bear. Vax sneaks away once every few days to check up on him, and I’m out here at least once a week.” She admitted to him. “You’re sleeping at this time, usually.”

“Well, I know that Mother wouldn’t have been too pleased, but I bet Oliver’s going to be so upset when he learns that there’s a friendly bear he could play with.” Percy let out a laugh.

Vex’s eyes brightened slightly. “And what about you? What do you think?” she asked. She did her best to keep her voice nonchalant, but she was both eager and nervous to hear Percy’s opinion.

“I think you managed to scare the hell out of me, but I’m over it.” Percy chuckled, reaching over to scratch Trinket’s ear once more. The little gesture made Vex feel warmth bloom in her chest as she watched.

There was a comfortable silence between them, and Vex looked at Percy’s face. The brown locks brushed his forehead, and he had an easy smile on his lips.

“…I know it hasn’t been two months.” Vex began carefully, before sliding easily off of Trinket, dusting some of the fur from her clothing. “But honestly, I think our minds have been made up for a long time, haven’t they?”

Percy looked at her then, his face softening. “I know mine has been.” He murmured. “I feel no different now than I did then. Even though my father may take issue, my feelings on the matter haven’t changed.”

Vex nodded. “And even though you and I both know that in order to keep your father happy, I can’t leave my position. But Percy… you know that this isn’t about the money for me, right? Do you believe me when I tell you that?” she asked quietly.

Percy took another step closer, gently tilting her chin upwards with one hand, the other tucked behind his back in a gentlemanly fashion. “I do.” He murmured, before leaning in to kiss her.

Vex closed her eyes and kissed back, that familiar warmth exploding through her chest as their lips touched. This felt so, so right. 

Gods, she’d fallen for him.

When the kiss broke, Percy gave her a wide, happy smile. “You’re so beautiful.” He murmured.

Trinket huffed and shoved his nose against Percy’s side, ruining the moment as he yelped and Vex burst into laughter, slumping into Trinket’s side to keep herself steady.

“Once I knew your thoughts on Trinket, I knew this was it.” Vex told him, a soft smile curling her lips as she looked at him. “That I wanted to stay here, in Whitestone. With you.”

Percy’s smile remained on his face, and Vex thought this was the happiest she had ever seen him.

Her own smile widened playfully before she tackle hugged Percy to the ground, and the two of them laughed together as Trinket slumped next to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this at ass o clock because I was fully invested in tonight's episode and I forgot to post the nightly chapter.


	19. Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vex gave him a soft smile, and kissed at his scruffy jaw. His hands carded into her long hair, eyes fluttering closed at the pulse of sensation. It was new, it was new and yet familiar, reminiscent of the first time they had met. When Vex had tried to seduce him.

The pair slipped back into the Castle when the first rays of sunlight crested the mountaintops, both of them with smiles on their faces.

Percy still couldn’t believe it. Vex was his. She had told him she wanted to stay, wanted to be his. He couldn’t stop looking at her, unable to get the dumb smile off of his face.

Vex laughed when she noticed. “Having fun?” she winked teasingly, and Percy found himself blushing. Once they made it back to his room, he pressed her up against the wall, hands on her waist as he kissed her. This time, unlike their previous kisses, he felt Vex nip at his lower lip before parting her own, inviting him to deepen the kiss.

Percy gently pressed his tongue into her mouth, letting out a low, sweet groan at the sensation. Vex’s fingers came up and pressed gently into his hair, keeping him close.

When they broke apart, in need of air, Percy pressed his forehead against Vex’s, panting softly. Vex gave him a soft smile, and kissed at his scruffy jaw. His hands carded into her long hair, eyes fluttering closed at the pulse of sensation. It was new, it was new and yet familiar, reminiscent of the first time they had met. When Vex had tried to seduce him.

Percy pulled away a little with a soft groan, his hands still on her waist as Vex started pushing him back towards the bed, pressing hungry kisses to his lip. “Vex, wait…” Percy struggled to find the words, his head already feeling hazy. “Are you certain? Are you sure? I don’t want to force you…”

He felt his knees give way as he was pushed back onto the bed, Vex crawling on top of him and pressing another firm, wanting kiss to his lips. “You’re not forcing me.” She whispered against his mouth. 

“But I don’t want to hurt you…” Percy replied softly, scared that this would hurt her. That if they did this, she would react afterwards the same way she did after Tylieri. And if she did, he would never be able to forgive himself.

“You won’t hurt me.” Vex promised, taking his hand and guiding it to her breast. Percy swallowed softly, gently feeling the weight in his palm. “I want this, Percy. I do. You won’t hurt me. I know you won’t.”

Percy looked up at her, and nodded. “Okay.” He whispered, gently squeezing his hand and watching her face as it twitched with pleasure. “I… I’ve never done this before.” He whispered.

“I know. Just let me.” Vex whispered, leaning down to kiss him once more.

Percy kissed back, letting his eyes close as Vex started to shift her hips against him, rolling them steadily. It felt good, it felt amazingly good, and he was almost overwhelmed with everything. He had Vex. She was his. 

And he was hers.

Vex sat back up once the kiss ended, and reached down to pull off her shirt, leaving her torso bare for him. Percy shifted slightly so he could look, eyes roaming over her body. Her breasts were smooth, with the last faint traces of finger shaped bruises fading from them. Her nipples with dark and pointed, and he could see an array of scars from many events prior to when they met.

Percy frowned lightly at the sight of the bruises. She had clearly had her breasts grasped hard, it had to have been uncomfortable. He reached up, trailing his fingertips lightly over the bruises before cupping one of her breasts once more, giving it a gentle squeeze this time. Nothing that would leave marks, just a tender gesture.

Vex gave him a soft smile as she looked down at him, before starting to move her hips once more. As the stimulation continued, Percy felt himself get embarrassingly hard in his pants, blushing when it became clear that Vex could feel it underneath her.

Vex’s smile stayed on her face. “Don’t be embarrassed, darling.” She whispered encouragingly. “It’s just me.” She leaned down once more, pressing a light kiss to the tip of his nose before removing his glasses, setting them to the side. Vex grew slightly blurry, but he could still see her.

Vex shifted to help Percy remove his own shirt, her hands trailing paths down his chest and stomach, exploring. “Well, all that tinkering keeps you in fine shape.” She smiled at him, and Percy felt a little less self conscious. He let himself feel both of her breasts now, gently pinching a nipple and watching her face.

Vex smiled. “That feels good.” She murmured, fingers gently brushing over his own nipples. “I’ll teach you how to pleasure me next time, okay? For now, let me take care of you.”

“I want you to enjoy this too.” Percy murmured.

“Believe me, I will.” Vex gave him a flirty smile, hands moving to undo his trousers now. “I like being on top like this. This is my favorite way to have sex. But barely anyone wanted me like this; they preferred me on my back or on my knees. So letting me have you like this is the best way for me to love this.” She leaned down once his pants were undone, pressing another gentle kiss to Percy’s lips before kissing his neck.

Percy shuddered and nodded. “Okay.” He whispered, hands moving to hold her waist now. He hesitantly moved them a little lower, brushing the top of her own trousers.

“You can touch.” Vex whispered. “Take them off of me.”

Percy nodded, and a hand moved to rest on top of her ass, squeezing gently. Vex let out a long moan that bolted straight to his cock, and he could feel it push against the loosened fabric. He squeezed once more before moving his hand between her legs, cupping her gently.

Vex closed her eyes and rocked her hips against his palm, and Percy could feel the radiant warmth. After a few moments, he gently pressed his fingers up, feeling them slide against something wet.

Vex smiled at the look on his face. “You see how excited I am.” She purred, moving to start pulling down her own trousers. Once she was bare, Percy let himself look over his entire body, his heart aching. Her hips were covered in similar fading bruises, and Percy fit his fingers over them. “I promise you, Vex. I will never hurt you like this.” He whispered.

Vex smiled softly. “You know, I don’t mind marks when they’re from someone I care about.” She whispered, moving to finish pulling off Percy’s trousers. Once they were both naked, she settled back down in his lap, and Percy groaned softly. 

Vex chuckled, reaching down and wrapping her fingers around his length, squeezing softly before stroking it. Percy let out a strangled cry, and Vex leaned down to press their lips together once more, shushing him softly. “I’ve got you.” She whispered, continuing to stroke him.

Percy pressed his hips up into her nimble fingers, sweat matting his hair down to his forehead as he panted. She stroked him a few more times before raising her hips, guiding him underneath her before she began sinking down.

The heat and the slick slide inside of her was astounding, and Percy gasped, his entire body trembling as she lowered herself down on his cock. Oh sweet Pelor, he was not going to last. This was a sensation he had never experienced before, and it was so, so intense. He opened his eyes, looking at her face. At the beautiful expression of pleasure as he filled her.

She settled down completely, their hips pressed together as the pair panted and gasped for air, looking at each other through hooded, lust filled eyes. Percy thought his heart was going to explode out of his chest as he looked at her. Such a wonderful, strong creature that had borne so much pain and suffering, and she was laying herself bare, literally and metaphorically, for him.

He would not betray that trust.

After a few moments, Vex put her hands against his chest and began to move, rolling and lifting her hips and giving him delicious friction that he just wanted to chase. Vex closed her eyes, letting out a moan once she found the angle she liked, and began to ride Percy hard and fast.

As the pace picked up, Percy let out another groan. “Vex…” he panted her name, hands holding her hips, feeling her movements.

“Don’t hold back on me, Percy.” Vex whispered, her lithe body rolling on top of his. “Just let go, let yourself enjoy this.”

Percy just moaned and started pressing his hips up in time with Vex’s movements, watching as she let out delicious little gasps and moans.  
If he could bottle this moment forever, he would have. He would have, and kept it close and safe. Because, in his opinion, nothing was more beautiful than Vex’ eyes closed with pleasure as she moved on top of him.

She moved one of her hands between her legs, starting to rub quickly at a small bump on top of her opening, letting out another moan and clenching even tighter around Percy. He groaned, body tensing and shuddering, knowing he was close.

As his hips started to stutter, the pleasure growing too much, Vex leaned down and kissed him hungrily and messily, and Percy couldn’t contain himself anymore. He pressed as deep as he could as the pleasure overwhelmed him, spilling himself deep inside of her warmth.

Vex continued to move, her fingers moving quickly over herself, and followed him a few moments later, clenching hard and crying out, body shaking at the pleasure.

The pair collapsed onto the bed together, Vex’s head pressed into the pillow, their cheeks mushed together. Her breasts were pressed against his chest, and Percy wrapped his arms around her, keeping her close.

It took a few moments for them to be able to find words. “So… how was that?” Vex asked softly.

“I don’t have the words.” Percy chuckled softly, just squeezing her entire body with his arms. “Did you enjoy yourself?” he asked.

“I did. I loved it.” Vex chuckled softly. “And I hope you’re comfy, because I am not moving.”

“I am perfectly okay with that.” Percy chuckled, and the pair just relaxed in bed together, recovering from their first time making love.

Percy pressed a kiss to Vex’s temple as they cuddled.

He didn’t think he could ever be so happy before.


	20. Not Everything Can Stay The Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was one of those nights, as they lay intertwined in their bed after a long, stressful dinner party for a visiting Lord and Lady, that the door burst open on them.

Nothing much changed in their relationship dynamic after they had their conversation. They acted the same when they were out and about the castle, and only in the privacy of their own rooms did they allow themselves to touch and speak candidly. It only took a single day before they decided they much preferred sleeping in the same bed, and Vex always woke Percy when she went to spend time with Vax and Trinket. He just gave her a kiss before going back to sleep, and Vex always gave him a smile in return.

Sex became a fairly regular thing between them at night as well. Percy was starting to learn and get the hang of how everything worked, and it wasn’t uncommon for him and Vex to have lover’s fights over who was the more dominant that night. Either way, it ended in amazing orgasms, so neither minded too much when they lost.

It was one of those nights, as they lay intertwined in their bed after a long, stressful dinner party for a visiting Lord and Lady, that the door burst open on them.

Percy immediately bolted up while Vex buried down, trying to keep herself hidden, before the pair realized it was Vax.

A very, very distressed Vax. 

“We have to get out, now, all of us.” He urged them. “Get some clothes on, get your essentials, we have to go. _Now_ ” 

The fact that he wasn’t giving them shit for being naked in bed together, and the urgency in his voice, caused both Vex and Percy to get quickly out of bed, hunting down their clothes to pull them on. 

“What’s happening?” Percy asked, voice calm and controlled as he yanked his pants back on.

“Kerrion came to me tonight, offered me a lot of gold and a title if I were to help the Briarwoods sack the Castle and kill the de Rolos.” Vax told them, rushing to Vex’s room to start packing her things as well as she got dressed. “I told him I would so I had enough time to come and warn you both. They’ve already started, they’re killing everyone who doesn’t turn.” He tossed Vex’s pack at her once her shirt was on, and she went to grab her bow and quiver as Percy’s face paled.

“Who’s still alive?” He demanded. 

“I don’t know.” Vax replied. “I was sent to kill you, and my sister if she didn’t cooperate. I assume the others have their own assassins. Julius is dead, I saw them toss his body from a balcony when I rushed here. We have to go, now!”

Percy went over and grabbed a sword. “I have to protect the younger ones. Whitney, Ludwig, Cassandra. That’s my job.” He told them. “Take the path you take to visit Trinket, run as fast as you can. I’ll get who I can and get out, I know of the secret passages in the Castle. There’s a little town south of Whitestone, follow the river. I’ll meet you down there with who I can, in an inn called “The Devil’s Lament.” Just go.” He urged them.

Vex’s eyes widened. “Percy, you can’t stay, they’re killing your family, they’ll kill you!” she protested.

Percy pulled her into a deep kiss. “I promise you, I’ll return for you.” He whispered, pressing their foreheads together quickly. “I need you safe. I promised to keep you safe. But I have to protect my little brothers and sisters. I have to. I’m sure you understand.” He nodded at Vax.

Vex bit her lip, face contorting with pain. “The Devil’s Lament.” She whispered, pressing one final kiss to Percy’s lips before they parted ways.

The sound of battle erupted through the castle now, the attack in full force as more friendly guards were alerted. Vax took Vex along the servant’s passages, trying to keep them out of the main areas where most of the fights were taking place. They bolted across the courtyard, hearing shouts to pursue them, and when they were past the gate Vex whistled as loudly as she could.

Trinket roared from the distance and sprinted as quickly as he could towards the twins. Once he arrived, both of them climbed onto his back and Trinket started to run.

Vex nocked an arrow, watching behind them as a few guards pursued. She raised her arms and loosed it, the arrow piercing one of them in the shoulder. She watched him stumble as she nocked another, using Vax’s arm around her waist to steady herself on top of the fast moving bear.

She wasn’t paying attention when a tree branch smacked her full on the side of the face. Vex groaned with the pain, her head throbbing, and she continued nocking and firing arrows until the pursuing guards were down, and no longer following.

She didn’t notice that the branch had snagged the hairpiece from her hair, leaving it lying in the dirt on the forest floor.

It took the rest of the night for the pair to make it to the little fishing village that Percy had told them of, and an hour for them to find the inn. Vex booked them three rooms, unsure how many of his siblings Percy would manage to free.

Vex didn’t sleep that night, or the night afterwards.

The days passed by, and the twins waited, hearts heavy.

On the twelfth night, where the rumors that the de Rolo family had fallen ill and died to a dangerous disease met their ears, and Percy had never arrived, that Vex burst into tears, grabbing at herself and clutching at her heart.

Vax settled down next to her as she grieved the loss of her lover, rubbing her back and holding her close as she sobbed.

The twins waited for a solid month in the town, though now Vex was only paying for one room instead of three. Vex was being stubborn, not wanting to leave in the hopes that maybe Percy had escaped the slaughter at the Castle. But once the month had passed, even she had to admit defeat. They had been specifically targeting the family, Vax told her, and those who defended them. 

They packed their bags with heavy hearts, and Vex swallowed hard as she looked at the undershirt she had thrown into her pack, one with the de Rolo crest embroidered into the bottom. She hugged it close, and she could still smell a little bit of Percy on it. It had been his, after all.  
She packed it gently before slinging the pack on her back, and the twins left the Inn, leaving behind the home they thought they had had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have literally been feeling how Mercer must have felt before he sacked Emon.
> 
> It feels so gooooodd >:3


	21. The First Time For Familiar Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When their travels brought them to a little town called Stillben, the twins went to the tavern to book rooms and check out the local job board. While Vax watched from a dark corner, looking for purses to slit, Vex ran into a tall, half elven woman with fiery red hair and a circlet covered in flowers, two antlers poking up from the top of it.

As the months passed, the ache in Vex’s chest began to fade slightly, no longer so raw. It would leave a scar, that much was certain, but it didn’t hurt as much anymore.

After what had happened with Tylieri and what she had shared with Percy, the sex that was more than just sex, Vex refused to sleep with another person for money. Vax was relieved at the decision, and the two of them worked as mercenaries together, taking odd jobs and traveling wherever their jobs took them. 

Vex had gotten, in a large fishing village on the Southern side of the continent where no one knew of the picture she wanted, the de Rolo crest tattooed onto her hip. She always wanted to remember the place she had called home, and the people she had lost that she loved. Once the tattoo was finished healing, she felt the dull ache less and less in her chest, though she never forgot. She would never forget any of them.

When their travels brought them to a little town called Stillben, the twins went to the tavern to book rooms and check out the local job board. While Vax watched from a dark corner, looking for purses to slit, Vex ran into a tall, half elven woman with fiery red hair and a circlet covered in flowers, two antlers poking up from the top of it.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going, I, ah, I’m sorry.” The woman replied, wide eyed and looking slightly afraid. 

“It’s all right, darling.” Vex replied, nodding to her. 

“Let me make it up to you, please!” The woman replied, slamming down five gold pieces for a drink. The bartender arched a curious eyebrow at her, but slid two flagons of ale down towards the women.

Vex took hers, watching curiously. “You really didn’t have to do that, but it is appreciated.” She murmured. “You don’t come to taverns very often, do you?”

“No, no I don’t. Actually, I’m pretty sure this is the first time I’ve ever been in one.” The woman admitted, sitting down next to Vex. 

“Really now?” Vex replied. “Where are you from?”

“Zepyhr.” The woman replied. “I’m Keyleth, of the Air Ashari.”

“A druid?” Vex asked, taking a sip. She had worked with a few druids before, and found their magic fairly interesting. It was unusual, though, to find one of the Ashari by themselves. They generally kept to themselves, and traveled in groups outside of their homes.

Keyleth nodded. “I am.” She replied, waving her fingers a little and conjuring a flower from the air. 

“That’s pretty cool.” Vex smiled.

“I’m on my Aramente.” Keyleth told her. “And my father said I should really find people to team up with, and you look like you travel a lot, and I was wondering if maybe I could stick around?”

“Your Ara-whatnow?” Vex asked. 

“Aramente. I have to travel to the other three sister tribes of my people. I’m going to be the new Headmaster, if I complete my journey, that is. I have to meet the other Headmasters.”

Vex chuckled softly. “A bit of advice, Keyleth? Maybe don’t tell the first stranger you meet that you’re a future leader of a people. A lot of people would try to take advantage of that fact. Like the fact that my brother is eyeing your purse right now.” She nodded behind Keyleth’s shoulder, and Vax glanced at her, having been moments away from cutting the strings.

“What was that for?” Vax complained, the dagger disappearing back up his sleeve.

“This is her first time in a tavern, be nice.” Vex chided him, and Vax just rolled his eyes, taking a seat next to her. “Fine, fine.”

“Um, thank you, for not taking my purse.” Keyleth told Vax, and he just waved his hand dismissively before ordering an ale for himself. “There’s a merchant looking for mercenaries to investigate something for him. I spoke to him, he’s willing to take us on, along with a few others that he’s already hired.”

“Can I come along too?” Keyleth asked. “I really like you guys.”

Vax shrugged. “Take it up with that guy.” He replied, pointing over his shoulder to a somewhat rotund human man, with a long grey beard that ended at the top of his belly.

Keyleth nodded, getting up to go and speak with him.

“What got you talking with her?” Vax asked, once the druid was out of earshot.

“She bumped into me, and seemed so out of place I felt like I needed to help her a little bit.” Vex replied. “She’s a druid, and apparently a leader of some sort? I dunno, but she’s so out of place.”

Vax shrugged, taking a gulp of ale. “Whatever makes you happy.” He replied.

Keyleth came scurrying back to the pair. “He said I could go with you!” The druid beamed, and Vex gave her a polite smile, while Vax tried not to groan.

Vax nodded. “Well, let’s meet the rest of our party, then.” He stood, and Vex and Keyleth followed him to another table.

A giant monster of a man was happily imbuing himself of a large quantity of ale, his greyish skin covered in black tattoos. Next to him, in a comical size difference, was a gnome, dressed in bright purples and reds, currently tuning a stringed instrument. A red dragonborn wearing long robes and a pair of small spectacles perched on the tip of his nose was reading a book, a cup of water placed in front of them.

The half elves sat down, nodding at the other mercenaries before continuing to nurse their mugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The timeskips are going to get more frequent and longer now, with months and years passing in between chapters until we get to a certain canon arc :)


	22. The Prison Cell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s your name?” she asked softly, and she could see the figure turn more towards the door

This group was one of the longest times her and her brother had stuck around the same people since Whitestone, and Vex would not allow herself to muse on that fact for any longer than it had taken to think it. They had grown close since foiling a sinister plot of a necromancer feeding people to his dark God, and when Grog, their barbarian companion, went missing, it didn’t take much for the twins to agree that they needed to find him. His childhood friend, a gnome cleric named Pike Trickfoot, had joined them, worried about her adopted brother and wanting to make sure he was okay.

However, it didn’t take long once they had set out for Keyleth to upset some of the city guards. She was chained and dragged off, and the twins decided they would be the ones to break her out, while Scanlan, the charismatic bard, would distract the guards upstairs to give them a chance.

“You’ve really taken to her, haven’t you brother?” Vex murmured as they waited outside of the prison for Scanlan to enter and begin his distraction.

“She’s our companion,” Vax replied. “And she saved my life in our last fight. Picking her lock is the least I can do.”

Vex snorted softly. “Yeah, “picking her lock” she made quotes with her fingers, and Vax gently shouldered her. 

“Not like that, you weirdo.” He protested, and Vex just chuckled softly. 

Once Scanlan had the guards successfully distracted, the twins slipped into the lower cells, starting to check them for their friend.

Vex came upon a cell with a young man curled in the corner, his clothing ragged and dirty, but still well put together. His hair was a shocking white for his age, and Vex stopped, curious. Despite the state he was in, the man still held himself with a slight air of importance.

When the sound of footprints stopped in front of his cell, the man looked up. “Hello?” he murmured, and Vex felt her heart stop in her chest.

It was dark enough that she knew the man wouldn’t be able to see her, but she knew that voice. She knew it oh so well. 

It couldn’t be.

“What’s your name?” she asked softly, and she could see the figure turn more towards the door, eyes wide behind a very, very familiar pair of glasses. Her heart was thumping in her chest.

“…Percival Fredrickstien Von Musel Klossowski-“

“-De Rolo the Third.” Vex finished for him, and Percy leapt to his feet, wincing slightly as he did so and moved to the bars, clasping his hands around them tightly, trying to see her.

“…Vex?” he whispered, and her name was so filled with hope that she couldn’t help herself. Her hands curled over his on the bars. His hair was different, he was clearly older and much more weathered than he had been the last time they had seen each other, but the way he said her name confirmed it all.

This was Percy.

“Percy.” Vex whispered, voice broken.

“I thought you were dead.” They both whispered to each other, Percy grasping at her hands like he was afraid she was going to disappear. Vex grasped his just as firmly, forehead pressing against the bars and against a little bit of his forehead. 

“We’ll have more time to talk later, and you are going to explain to me why you’re currently in a prison cell, but we’re breaking out one of our companions. Vax is here, I’m going to get him and get you out. I promise, I’m not leaving you again.” She whispered, squeezing his hands. They were much rougher than they had been, different callouses now, but they were still warm and familiar.

Percy squeezed her hands tightly in return. “All right.” He whispered, and Vex squeezed one last time before letting go, hurriedly going to find her brother.

Vax was currently working on the cell of Keyleth’s cage, the lock opening right as Vex rushed up. “Vax, Vax you have to come with me.” She whispered, and Vax looked at her, shocked at the amount of emotion in her voice.

“Why? We’ve got Keyleth, we need to get out before the guards realize Scanlan’s full of shit.” Vax whispered back.

“Because Percy’s in a cell right down the hall.” Vex whispered, and Vax’s eyes widened. 

“You serious? You’re sure it’s him, and not some magic shithead who’s fucking with you?”

“I know it’s him, please Vax.” Vex nearly begged him, and Vax nodded. 

Vex led the other two half elves to the cell where Percy was being held, and Vax moved to start picking his lock. “Long time no see, de Rolo.” He murmured, working on the lock.

“I know there’s a lot to explain, but thank you. I never thought I’d see you two again.”

“Clearly, you don’t know my sister well enough then.” Vax commented before opening the cell door, Percy stepping out. 

“We have to get to the armory, there are some things I need to retrieve.” He told them.

Vax squinted a little. “Whatever sword you have we can replace, we have to go. Our distraction is only going to last so long.”

“Believe me, it can’t be replaced.” Percy replied. 

“I’ll go with him, you get Keyleth out of here.” Vex replied.

Vax sighed. “Fine, but if you’re not back out in ten minutes I’m coming back and pulling your sorry asses out of here, no matter if you have this thing or not.”

Vex nodded, and the four of them split ways. Percy limped slightly, and Vex made sure to keep near him, not wanting him out of her sight. She needed to know why he had never met up with them, how he had escaped the Castle, if any of his siblings were still alive. Why his hair was snow white, and why his face was so gaunt and shadowed. But now was not the time for that, as they snuck past the guards and into the armory.

Percy moved about quickly before finding a curious looking artifact with a trigger and six holes in the front of it. He pocketed it quickly, along with two small sacks that had been lying next to it, before nodding at her that he was finished.

There was another question to ask- why this invention was so important that he had to retrieve it immediately. 

Vex nodded back, and they quietly left the armory to join the rest of their party. Scanlan arched an eyebrow at the sight.

“Why did we pick up a stray?” he asked the twins, and Vex immediately glared at the gnome. 

“He’s an old friend of ours.” Vax replied. “One that we believed had been killed.”

Percy sighed. “I believed that you two were killed.” He replied, and Vex frowned. 

“How?” she asked. “We went right to the inn where you told us. We stayed for a month.”

“It’s a long story I’ll tell you more of later, but I was given this as proof.” Percy replied, reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a very familiar hairpiece. One that Vex hadn’t seen in years.

Vex’s eyes widened in shock. “…I lost it when we ran.” She whispered.

Percy stepped forwards, and gently tucked it back into her hair, where it belonged. Vex’s heart ached, wanting to kiss him and hold him, but knew that she couldn’t just yet. Not in front of their companions, who were already giving Percy strange looks. Not until she knew everything.

“All right, let’s get the hell out of here before our beloved druid gets herself arrested again.” Scanlan clapped his hands together. “We still have to head North, try and find Grog after all.”

Vex nodded, eyes still on Percy. “Will you come with us?” she asked him, once the others started walking away.

Percy’s eyes met hers, serious in a way they had never been before. But he nodded, and as they started walking, gently took her hand in his, squeezing lightly.

“You ask like you don’t already know that I won’t leave you again.” Percy murmured.

Vex felt like her heart was singing as they followed behind the rest of the group, and she was unable to keep the broad smile off of her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was sorely tempted to leave you guys without tonight's chapter, but naw, here it is :). Hey, its a Perchalia fic, we weren't going to go too long without the pair together.
> 
> The next chapter is already very, very long, and I'm not even halfway done with it, so posting may come a little later tomorrow than usual :)


	23. Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How did you survive?” she asked, one knee tucked up under her chin as she looked at him. Percy was sitting by her side, and Vax was only a little further away, so he could hear and so they could keep their voices down so the others could sleep. “We heard that everyone fell. The rumors said disease, but…” Vex swallowed softly.

As the group settled down to sleep that night, Vex volunteered to take the first watch, looking over at Percy once the rest agreed. “Stay up with me?” she asked softly.

Percy nodded in agreement. “I will.” He murmured. “We have…much to discuss.”

“I’m staying up too.” Vax replied. “I deserve to hear this as much as she does, but I’ll bail out once you two get mushy with each other.”

Both Percy and Vex flushed, and the three of them sat around the campfire together once the others had drifted off to sleep. They kept their eyes out for any groups of bandits or wild creatures, but Vex looked at Percy first.

“How did you survive?” she asked, one knee tucked up under her chin as she looked at him. Percy was sitting by her side, and Vax was only a little further away, so he could hear and so they could keep their voices down so the others could sleep. “We heard that everyone fell. The rumors said disease, but…” Vex swallowed softly.

Percy nodded, sighing softly. “It’s…complicated.” He murmured.

“Start at the beginning, then.” Vax murmured. “When we parted ways.”

Percy nodded, taking a deep breath and staring at the fire. His hand reached for Vex’s, and she took it, squeezing his fingers. He needed the encouragement.

“I didn’t get very far before she found me.” Percy murmured quietly. “Anna Ripley. The woman who arrived with the Briarwoods that night. She… she had found my workshop, and had taken an interest in me, for some strange reason…”

_Percy woke, and that was the thing he wasn’t anticipating. When he had taken the blow to his temple, he had expected that that was it. That was the end. It had been the end of the rest of his family, so why not him?_

_He was chained to a table, surrounded by very familiar tools._

_His workshop._

_Why was he in his workshop?_

_He noticed her then. A woman. Her black hair was tied in a ponytail, some wisps escaping at the front. She was humming to herself, a tune he didn’t recognize, as an iron poker was heating up in the furnace._

_“What do you want? Why are you doing this?” Percy had croaked, his voice raw. It was only then he realized that he was shirtless, his chest exposed, and he felt like ice had formed in his stomach when he realized what the poker was for._

_The woman looked at him, and smiled. “You are a very interesting boy, Percival.” She had replied. “Such a clever mind, with so many clever inventions. I wondered if I could make use of you, but apparently, you care too much. That’s your problem, is you care.” She pulled the poker out of the furnace, humming to herself as she turned it in the air. It was a bright orange, and Percy couldn’t help the tremble that shook his body._

_“Now, tell me. What is this?” She asked, using her other hand to show him some familiar sketches. It was the idea for a firestick, as he called them. A tube that fired small pieces of metal at a high velocity. He had been thinking of it to make hunting easier, make it less painful for the animal to die._

_He had never let it develop past that sketch, though. It would be too dangerous, he had thought. One could use it on another human. Another half elf. He hadn’t thought much past the design._

_If he gave it to this woman, Anna, if he remembered her name, she could cause much worse damage to the world than she already had, in her help with his family's deaths._

_When he remained silent, the woman tutted to herself. “See? I told you, you care too much” she repeated, and the red hot iron was pressed against his chest._

_Percy screamed._

_Two days of this torture, of her trying to get the information, and he wouldn’t say anything to her. He only let himself react when the pain was too much, when the burns festered and burst against the red hot metal she would press and stab into his skin._

_But on the third, she came in with a cunning smile on her face._

_Percy flinched slightly in his chains when she came to his side, and his eyes widened in fear as a gold hairpiece with two untouched blue feathers was laid onto his bare chest._

_“Count Tylieri told me of the little bird you made this for.” She cooed softly. “A half elven maid you couldn’t keep your eyes off of. You even took her to a ball. You loved her.”_

_She let her fingernails trail down Percy’s cheek, and he turned his head away from her, trying not to let her break him._

_“One of our men took this off of her body for you. A little trinket, as proof that your love was slain. Apparently, she let out the most delicious yell as she died.”_

_Percy clenched his jaw, saying nothing, even as his heart was breaking._

_Vex was dead._

_His family was dead._

_What made it worth living, if they were all dead?_

Percy took a deep breath, the memory still fresh in his mind as he thought of the burns and the break. 

Vex looked appalled as he finished. “What monsters.” She whispered softly.

“How did you escape?” Vax asked after a few, long moments of silence, during which Percy had pulled Vex a little closer to him, arm wrapped around her to hold her close. She leaned into him, and he let himself breathe in the scent of her hair before he began to speak once more.

_He woke again in the cells deep beneath the Castle, his wounds healed enough to keep him alive. There was no food or water, and Percy just lay there, staring at the ceiling, just wishing he could die._

_“Percy!”_

_He ignored it. It had to be a hallucination. That voice was gone forever._

_“Percy!” it hissed again._

_Still he stared. He was going insane now, that had to be it. It would be a blessed relief from reality, he had to admit._

_Finally, the sound of metal scraping caused him to turn his head, and his eyes widened in shock. Standing at the cell door, working on opening the lock, was Cassandra. His little sister._

_“They didn’t kill you.” Percy whispered._

_“They didn’t, they threw me down here.” Cassandra whispered. “They didn’t check my dress though. Stupid mistake, I had my lockpick. We’ve got to get out of here, there’s a secret passage down in the storage room down here.” She murmured, the lock opening with a soft whisper as she gently opened the bars. “Cmon, we don’t have much time until the guard comes back.”_

_Percy got to his feet shakily and nodded, following his younger sister out._

_“Is anyone else…?” Percy started, and Cassandra’s grim face answered the rest of that question for him._

_The rest of their family was dead._

_Percy nodded, and the two of them slipped into the storage room. Percy was barely able to be helpful, but together the two of them shifted a giant statue from the opening it had been covering. They moved into the passage, shifting it back as best they could from the other side, before moving as quickly as they could through the dark tunnel. They more felt their way through than saw, since it was pitch black, but neither dared to look for a way to light it._

_They had barely emerged into the dark forest when a horn blared, and Cassandra cursed. “Run!” she hissed, and the pair began sprinting for their lives._

_It wasn’t long after that before they heard horses, and Percy heard the familiar sounds of arrows piercing the air._

_He ducked, keeping his head low, turning to make sure Cassandra was following._

_He watched as four arrows lodged themselves in her chest._

_Cassandra’s eyes were wide as she fell, and Percy felt his heart break. He turned his head and continued running, knowing he had to live, for her sake.  
For everyone’s sake._

_He ran, and ran, and wasn’t paying attention to where he was going._

_He fell right into the river, and when his head collided with a rock, the sweet darkness was greeted with pleasure._

_He woke up again on the deck of a ship, coughing water._

Percy sighed. “Don’t ask me to tell you what happened after that.” He murmured. “Most of the past two years have been a blur.”

Vex had brightened when he had mentioned Cassandra, but her face had fallen once Percy revealed her death. 

“What’s with your hair?” Vax asked, wanting to try and steer the conversation away from horrible topics, as much as they needed to be discussed.

Percy shrugged. “It started going white not too long after I left. Just the roots at first, then it grew out.” He murmured.

“Looks good on you, de Rolo.” Vax told him.

Percy snorted softly. “Thank you.” He murmured, holding Vex close. “…if you don’t mind, I’d like some time with your sister now.”

Vax raised his hands. “To the point as ever. I’m heading to bed then, if you fuck, keep it down.”

“Vax!” Vex hissed at him.

“What?” Vax replied. “Like you two weren’t fucking almost every night for months.” He smirked at her, dodging the twig Vex threw at him. “All right, going, I’m going.” He went over to his sleeping roll, getting inside and getting comfortable.

Vex and Percy both waited until Vax’s breathing evened out, before Vex spoke.

“…why were you in that cell?” she asked softly, getting the feeling that he didn’t want Vax to hear the reason.

Percy gently squeezed her in his arms. “…I’ve been tracking her. Ripley. For well over a year.” He admitted. “I followed her here. I tried to kill her, and was caught. Thrown in the cell to be judged.” He started rubbing her arm with his hand. 

Vex put her own hand over his and squeezed gently. “I don’t blame you.” She murmured. “That woman did such vile things to you and your family. I’m sorry you didn’t kill her, to be honest.”

“Honestly, I’m kind of glad that I was caught.” Percy murmured softly. “Otherwise, I wouldn’t have been in that prison when you were.”

“…yeah, I know what you mean.” Vex whispered back.

“…so, what have you been doing since Whitestone fell?” Percy murmured. “We’ve been talking about me, but I want to know what happened with you.”

“If I’m being honest, not much.” Vex murmured. “Vax and I became mercenaries, traveled all over. Where the work was, we went, basically.” She shrugged. “Met this crazy group of people on a job, and we decided to stick together. Then our dumb Goliath went missing, and we all got concerned, so here we are, tracking him.”

Percy nodded. “And your companions, you trust them?” he asked.

“Mostly.” Vex replied. “They’re good people, I think. Keyleth saved Vax’s life last job, so I definitely would trust her. Pike is a cleric of Sarenrae, so I trust her. Scanlan, I’m a little iffy on, Tiberius sometimes rubs me the wrong way, and Grog is a little too battle hungry for my tastes, but he’s fun to be around.” She chuckled.

Percy nodded. “…I’m going to hate myself for asking this, but did you…return to your old profession?” he asked, these words breathed into her ear, just in case anyone else was awake.

Vex shook her head. “No. After what happened with Tylieri, and after…after you, and after I learned just how good sex was when you cared about your partner, I couldn’t bring myself to do it.” She whispered. “It seemed wrong. Like I was betraying you.”

“I was dead, for all you knew.” Percy pointed out, and Vex nodded. 

“I know.” She whispered. “But even death couldn’t keep me from loving you.”

Percy froze for a moment, and there was a long silence. Vex stilled in his arms, clearly afraid that she had said the wrong thing. But Percy just shifted her in his arms, dipping her down enough that he could press his lips against hers.

He didn’t think he would ever feel her again, and here she was, in his arms and so, so alive. Her lips parted underneath his, their kiss growing long and deep and loving as they shared their first in years. He just held her close, not wanting to let her go.

When the kiss broke, Percy just pressed a light kiss to the tip of her nose. “There was never anyone else for me.” He whispered back. “There’s only one woman I love like this.”

Vex’s lips curled into a wide, happy smile that made Percy feel light again, in a way he hadn’t felt in years. A real smile curled onto his own lips, and he kissed her again, over and over.

He had been given a ray of light in his years of darkness, and he fully intended on keeping her close, for as long as she would have him.

When it was time to change the watch, Percy curled into Trinket with her, the bear snorting and licking him happily in greeting. His arms wrapped tightly around her, and for the first time he could remember since he fled Whitestone, he slept without a single nightmare waking him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I absolutely lied in my past note, have a bonus chapter. I'm pretty happy with how this came out, and I want to hear your guy's feedback. I'm not quite sure where to go after this, any ideas from you guys? (I want to at least get a couple chapters in before we mesh with the Whitestone arc, which I will be taking liberty with actual canon in since, y'know, Whitestone became the twins' home too.)  
> What fluffy, happy things do you want to see me write, from now until the end of the Underdark arc?


	24. Things Have Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Last I checked, “old friends” didn’t sleep spooned together with one’s hand on the other’s ass.” Scanlan grinned.  
> “He has a very nice ass.” Vex’s voice was muffled as she pressed it into Trinket’s fur.

Vex slept peacefully that night as well, right up until she heard a very loud “Old friends, huh?” directly into her ear, jolting her awake and reaching for a dagger, only to accidentally smack Percy in the face. Percy groaned and reached inside his coat for the strange invention he had retrieved earlier, pointing it directly at the gnome who was grinning at them. 

“Scanlan, you fuck.” Vex groaned once she realized what it was.

“Last I checked, “old friends” didn’t sleep spooned together with one’s hand on the other’s ass.” Scanlan grinned.

“He has a very nice ass.” Vex’s voice was muffled as she pressed it into Trinket’s fur.

Percy took a few breaths and lowered the invention, putting it back into his coat. “You’re going to get yourself killed someday, you know.”

“If I had a gold piece for every time I heard that, I would be the Emperor of Tal’Dorei.” Scanlan replied with a snicker. “Cmon, time to get up.”

Vex flipped the gnome off before sitting up, leaning against Trinket’s side and rubbing at her face. When she noticed Vax grinning at her, she stuck her tongue out at him.

The group groggily awoke and ate the breakfast that Keyleth had gotten together for them before setting off, Percy and Vex walking side by side. Now that everyone knew that they were more than just friends, courtesy of Scanlan, Vex had no issue with taking Percy’s hand in hers.

“…I have to ask, Percy. What is that thing?” she asked him.

“What thing?” Percy replied, cocking a curious eyebrow at her.

“That metal thing you got from the armory, and then pointed at Scanlan’s face when he startled you awake.” Vex replied.

Percy looked away then. “…another time.” He murmured. “It’s…easier to show than tell, and I really have limited ammunition for it.” He replied.

Vex arched an eyebrow back at him, but let the subject drop.

****

They had managed to cover a good amount of ground before a team of bandits dropped from the trees at them.

“Cmon, give up your purses and your pretty weapons, and we’ll let you walk away.” The leader grinned, waving his broadsword menacingly.

Tiberius just laughed at them. “If you really think you’ll be the ones to walk away, then you’re sorely mistaken.” He replied, waving his arm and casting a large fireball towards the group, causing the middle of the road to explode into flames.

Vex, Keyleth, and Scanlan immediately backed up while Vax darted forwards, and Vex was surprised to see that Percy backed up with the rest of the ranged fighters. As far as she knew, he fought with a sword, and should be running in to get closer with her brother.

She nocked an arrow and drew it back, aiming for a bandit that was swinging a sword towards her twin, before a loud blast sounded right in her ears from Percy’s invention, and the bandit dropped his sword, howling with pain as a splattering of blood appeared out of nowhere. Vex’s arrow went wide as a result, and she glanced back, seeing the strange invention smoking now as Percy turned the barrel to the next opening, taking aim again.

“What the fuck is that?!” Scanlan cried, a bolt of lightning streaking from his hand towards the group, Vax dodging out of the way so it wouldn’t hit him as he drove a dagger into the leader’s side.

“Later!” Percy replied, taking another shot, this time hitting the shoulder of the man who had been trying to hurt Vax. 

The battle didn’t last very long. It was clear that the bandits had not been expecting so many magic users to be traveling together, and Percy’s invention had frightened off a few of them. Vex went to retrieve a few of her arrows and add them back to her quiver, before turning to Percy, as did the rest of the group. “Okay, seriously Percival, what _was that thing?_ ”

Percy took it out and showed it to the group. “I call it a pepperbox.” He replied. “It uses blackpowder to create a miniature explosion that fires small metal bullets at high speeds. It causes a lot of damage.” He told them.

“It’s really fucking loud.” Vax replied. “Definitely not something we want to use if we want to be stealthy.”

“Where did you get that?” Tiberius asked, his snout pressed close to the item as he examined it through his small glasses. 

“I made it.” Percy replied. “I had the idea years ago, but never built upon it until last year.”

“It’s definitely handy in a fight.” Keyleth replied. 

“Am I the only one that thinks that thing is both really cool, and really dangerous? What if whitey here isn’t who he says he is, and uses it on all of us?” Scanlan asked.

“I would never.” Percy replied. “Frankly, I don’t like using it much, but it’s efficient and much safer to use than a sword, in my opinion.”

“Either way, let’s keep moving.” Vex replied. “There might be more around, we should keep our guard up.”

The rest of the group murmured their agreement, and they began walking, weapons at the ready this time.

Vex moved next to Percy once more. “I remember those sketches.” She murmured. “You told me you’d never make something like that, since it could hurt people. What changed?”

“A lot of things.” Percy murmured. “It was why Ripley kept me alive. So, I figured, why not their deaths caused by the one thing that kept me alive?”  
Vex looked at him, studied him for a long moment. “Things have changed. I just hope that the person you were deep inside didn’t.” she murmured to him, before walking a little faster to fall into step with Vax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I didn't get a chapter out to you guys this morning, I got called in to a very hectic workday and didn't get a chance to write until now.
> 
> All of your comments from last chapter were great, and will really help me get out of the rut I was stuck in! I'll make sure to credit you in the notes for when they pop up :)


	25. The Outlined Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vex, he had noticed, was shining here. He realized now that he had never really gotten to see her in a position where she thrived. Pretty much the entire time he had known her in Whitestone, she had been his servant, and before that, a prostitute trying to seduce him.

As the weeks passed and the adventures continued, the entire group (now calling themselves the Super High Intensity Team) grew closer and closer. Even Scanlan, with his initial distrust of Percy, called the gunslinger a friend and an ally.

Percy thought long and hard about it as he worked on cleaning his gun in the tavern room he was sharing with Vex, that she had haggled down from 50 gold to only 25. It was the least expensive of the three rooms she had booked, because she didn’t want to share her and Percy’s few private moments away from the others. 

Vex, he had noticed, was shining here. He realized now that he had never really gotten to see her in a position where she thrived. Pretty much the entire time he had known her in Whitestone, she had been his servant, and before that, a prostitute trying to seduce him. 

What managed to astound him even more was despite how broken he was, despite how little he could provide to her now, she was still by his side. He had been reluctant for a long time to start something with her for fear she wouldn’t mean it, that she only wanted the money that came along with her position. But now, when the only coin they gathered were from jobs and off the corpses of fallen foes, she still put the effort forwards. She still made sure that he was all right, despite the fact that she really didn’t know just how not all right he was.

Percy set his now shining gun on the table, looking at it as he thought. He truly didn’t deserve her. But by the Gods, he would make sure she didn’t regret her choice. 

He let out a long sigh, leaning back in the chair and staring at the ceiling. Winter’s Crest was soon, and he wanted to make sure he gave her an amazing present. Ever since they had reunited, the hairpiece had been in her hair basically all the time, but he wanted to make her something else. Something special. He would gather gifts for the others as well, of course, but Vex…

She deserved the best he could give her. 

The door opened, interrupting Percy’s thoughts, as Vex stepped in. Her hair was still damp, having just returned from the bathhouse with Keyleth and Pike. “Am I interrupting something?” she asked, seeing the kit laid out on the table in the room. 

Percy shook his head. “Not at all.” He smiled, returning the sweet kiss she gave him when she came to his side. “Just making sure this is ready for action, just in case. I may try to make a few more rounds in the morning, but I’m done tonight.”

Vex smiled, resting her chin on top of his snowy hair, arms draping over his shoulders. “Good.” She murmured. “It’s been a long day.”

“That it has.” Percy murmured. “But you look well rested. Have a good time with Keyleth and Pike?”

Vex nodded. “It felt good to unwind. I don’t think I’ve had a proper bath in months, that wasn’t bathing in a cold stream.” She shuddered. 

Percy chuckled. “You’ll have to tell me where, I could use some hot water.” He murmured.

Vex moved her hands to gently start massaging his tense shoulders. “Clearly.” She murmured teasingly, kissing his cheek. 

Percy just let a small smile creep onto his lips. Before the Briarwoods, she would have taken this time to try and get him into bed to unwind and completely different way, but she didn’t now. She was respecting the fact that he didn’t really want to get shirtless at all anymore, his body scarred in ways that he didn’t want her to see.

It was cowardly, he thought, but it was still something that even Vex couldn’t help him just get over. The thoughts of his inadequacy just continued, and despite evidence to the contrary, he still harbored the thoughts that if he wasn’t as attractive to her anymore, she would leave.

He wouldn’t blame her if she did, but he still wanted to keep her close.

Gods, he was a selfish, selfish man.

Vex pressed a light kiss to the top of his head. “You should stop whatever you’re thinking, you’re tensing right back up again.” She murmured, continuing to rub the sore, tense muscles.

“Sorry.” Percy murmured, letting his head rest against her chest as he closed his eyes, trying to force the invasive thoughts from his mind and just enjoy the gentle attentions she was giving him.

“…you’re a saint, for putting up with me.” Percy murmured softly. 

“Pike is the saint of the group, for putting up with all of us.” Vex chuckled softly. “We’re all different kinds of fucked up, but I think… I think we’re starting to form a family. And family looks out for each other. Especially when you love the other.” Vex smiled softly, he fingers now gently massaging Percy’s neck.

Percy remained quiet, allowing his eyes to close. “I love you too.” He murmured. “And to be perfectly honest, you are way less fucked up than most of us.”

“I’m not entirely sure about that, but I’ll let you keep thinking that.” Vex smiled, pressing a light kiss to Percy’s hair. “C’mon, let’s get your butt in bed and just relax for a bit.”

Percy hummed softly and let Vex guide him to their bed, holding her close in his arms as they relaxed. He let his hand rest on her waist, gently rubbing it, and frowning slightly when he saw the skin underneath, black lines crossing what used to be smooth, unmarred skin. “Vex?” he murmured, gently guiding her shirt up to take a look at the marking.

His eyes grew wide when it was exposed, the sun and stars of the de Rolo crest crossing over her hip. It was simple, just the lines, but very much healed, and clearly older. 

This hadn’t been something she’d gotten done recently. It was something she had done while they were apart.

Vex blushed slightly as he stared at the tattoo on her hip. “…I got it done in some fishing village.” She murmured. “…I wanted to always remember.”

Percy felt his heart pound softly in his chest, before he leaned down, pressing a kiss to the center of the sun. “Just when I think you couldn’t surprise me anymore, you manage to do it.” He whispered.

Gods, she was _permanently wearing his family crest._. Had gotten it done because she believed him dead.

His slender fingers gently traced the lines of the tattoo, watching her shiver slightly at the light brushes against her skin. 

He didn’t deserve someone like her. 

He shifted upwards, moving to press Vex against the bed and kiss her thoroughly, letting her arms wrap around his shoulders to keep him close.  
In the back of his mind, he now knew what he would do for Winter’s Crest. But for now, he would make sure that Vex knew that she was thoroughly loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks BrandieFree, who wanted Percy's reaction to Vex's tattoo :)


	26. Winter's Crest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all trudged to the nearby tavern to warm up and exchange presents. Vex settled down in between her brother and Percy as they grouped together around the fire.

The town of Westrrun was bustling, preparations for their Winter’s Crest festival were fully underway. Vex woke alone, for once, to a note from Percy saying he would be out for the morning, but would rejoin the group for the Winter’s Crest festivities. 

Vex stretched and put the note away in her pack before getting dressed in her armor and joining Vax in the tavern for some breakfast. The rest of their party was still asleep, and Vax passed her a breakfast ale and some stew.

“Thanks.” Vex murmured, taking a seat next to her brother.

“You’re welcome. Happy Winter’s Crest.” Vax gave her a smile. “Surprised you’re up this early, I was expecting you and Whitey to enjoy your morning alone together.”

“Percy’s out running errands.” Vex replied. “So I decided to come down and join you instead.” She playfully pushed his shoulder.

“That’s sweet of you.” Vax chuckled, taking a swig of ale. “It’s going to be nice, taking a break.” He murmured. “I fully intend of eating and drinking a lot tonight.”

“Oh, me too.” Vex chuckled. “It’s about time we took a few days for ourselves. It’s just been job after job, but some downtime sounds wonderful.”

Grog made his way downstairs not long afterwards, followed by Pike and Keyleth. The rest trickled their way down over the next hour or so, everyone chatting and enjoying their morning meal together. 

“We should do presents!” Pike smiled sweetly at the rest of them.

“Let’s wait until tonight, so Percy can join us.” Keyleth replied. “It wouldn’t be the same without all of us here.”

“Where is he, anyways?” Scanlan asked, mouth full of food.

“He’s out running errands, he said he’d be back in time for the festival.” Vex replied.

“Last minute shopping, I bet.” Grog chuckled.

“Do you have your presents yet?” Vax asked.

Grog looked down at his mug. “…no.” he admitted. “I was gonna look during the festival!”

“So you have no reason to give Percy shit.” Vax pointed out.

Just as they decided to head out to the festival, Percy entered the tavern, shaking the snow off of his coat. “Sorry, my errands took a little longer than I anticipated.” He told them.

“It’s all good, we’re just heading out now.” Keyleth told him.

They made their way out to the town square, smiling and marveling at the large amount of people and fancy decorations adorning the buildings and trees. In the center stood a tall blue egg-shaped creation, shining and glistening in the light.

Vex smiled brightly as she saw an archery station, taking Percy’s hand in hers and dragging him over. “I’d like to try.” She told the person manning the booth.

“Two gold gets you six arrows.” He told her, handing her a bow and a small quiver.

Vex set four gold down, two for her and two for Percy. “I’d rather use my own bow, thanks.” She gave him a flirtatious wink, pulling out her own longbow.

The man blushed slightly and rubbed at the back of his neck. “All right, but don’t tell anyone I let you.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Vex chuckled, nocking the first arrow and taking aim.

It only took two arrows for her to nail the bullseye, and the fourth went straight through the first. Vex cheered happily, taking the ten gold she had won for nailing the center twice.

Percy stepped up then, taking the bow and pulling it back clumsily.

“Here, let me show you.” Vex replied, moving to correct his grip and position. “Now just aim and loose the bow when you’re ready.” She smiled, stepping back.

Percy managed to hit the target with two of the arrows, but none hit the center. For his last shot, he smiled, pulled out the pepperbox, and nailed the target dead center. The man jumped at the loud noise, and Vex just gave him a smirk. “Very funny, Percival.”

“What? My aim’s just as good as yours. Just not with a bow.” Percy chuckled, giving her a kiss on the temple.

Vex chuckled, and they walked off hand in hand to watch the rest of their party.

Grog decided to enter a pie eating contest, and was sitting down with a few other larger men as the bakers placed berry pies in front of all of them.

“Go Grog!” Vex cheered.

“You can do it!” Vax added, and the rest of the S.H.I.T.s added their own phrases of encouragement.

Grog grinned and began eagerly stuffing pie into his face.

Finally, after about 8 pies, Grog was declared the victor. The Goliath laid back, grinning eagerly as he was given a flagon of ale. He chugged the ale down, and roared his victory.

It wasn’t much later that Grog fell asleep, drowsy and full to bursting from all the pies and ales he had consumed.

Vax and Vex exchanged looks and grinned at each other, and the group immediately began to decorate Grog like a Winter’s Crest tree, much to the shocked amusement of passerby.

Vax was grinning when they finished. “If only someone could make a painting right now.”

“We’d better back up, he’s gonna be so pissed when he wakes up.” Scanlan laughed.

It wasn’t much longer until Grog awoke, and everyone laughed. He grumpily pulled the vines and baubles off of himself, though he didn’t go into a rage thanks to Pike’s calm smile. “We were just playing around Grog!” she told him sweetly.

“I’ll get all of you back, mark my words!” Grog grinned at the rest of them, and Vex couldn’t help but chuckle as he eyed Vax in particular.

***

Vex stumbled out of the portal, freezing cold and weary. The dragon had given them a rough fight, but they had managed to defeat it, and take some teeth, claws, and scales for themselves. Percy came out behind her, a streak of blood still marring his face from a claw attack he had barely escaped from.

“All right, I say we stuff our faces with food at the tavern, trade presents, then go to bed.” Scanlan declared, much to the agreement of everyone else.

They all trudged to the nearby tavern to warm up and exchange presents. Vex settled down in between her brother and Percy as they grouped together around the fire. 

Percy put a long, thin box into her lap, and Vex opened it. Inside lay three arrows, all of them with a small, thin attachment to the head of them. She looked up at Percy curiously.

“They’re exploding arrows.” He explained, smiling at her. “They’ll explode once you hit something with them.”

Vex’s face lit up. “You beautiful bastard.” She grinned, pulling Percy in for a deep thank you kiss. She could feel him smiling happily against her lips.

Percy pressed another kiss to her hair once they pulled apart. “I have another gift for you, in private.” He murmured.

“Oh?” Vex cocked an eyebrow and a knowing smile, and Percy just smiled back before turning to the others to give his presents, small beautiful bracelets for the women and brooches for the men, that he had made. For Grog, however, he had gotten a large cask of ale, which the barbarian grinned in delight and immediately opened to pass drinks for everyone.

Once the presents had been exchanged and everyone but Tiberius was well into being drunk, everyone went to their rooms to retire for the night, aching and sore, but happy and full.

Vex sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Percy once the door was closed. “So, what’s this secretive other present you were talking about?” she asked him.

Percy chuckled. “Can’t slide anything by you, huh?” he murmured, going to sit by her side. He took a deep breath. “Just… give me a moment.” He murmured, starting to shrug off his coat.

When he went to unbutton his shirt, Vex frowned lightly. “Darling, you know you don’t have to do this if you aren’t ready.” She murmured. “I’m happy enough with the amazing arrows you got me.”

“I know.” Percy murmured back. “But... I want to do this. I did it already, I guess, and it’s not right if you don’t see…”

Vex was confused, and watched as Percy finished unbuttoning his shirt, using his hands to keep it closed. He took a deep breath and turned around before lowering it, exposing his back.

It was covered in scars that Vex didn’t recognize, and she bet the majority of them came from Ripley. But what drew her eye was the very, very fresh black lines inked on his shoulder.

The outline of a bear paw with a single arrow piercing it was tattooed onto his back.

Percy swallowed nervously. “…you don’t have a family crest, or I would have gotten that. You have my crest on you, and I just…”

Vex stood up and went to look a little more closely at the design, feeling her heartbeat in her ears. Her entire chest ached with love for the man standing in front of her, and she pressed a light kiss to the back of his neck. “It’s beautiful.” She whispered. “I take it this is where you went this morning?”

Percy nodded. “…you bear my crest on your hip. It seemed only fair that I bear something of yours.” He whispered.

Vex gently guided his body to turn him around, and Percy let her, although he was clearly reluctant to show her his torso. It was dotted all over with burn and puncture scars, but Vex didn’t care. He was still the wonderful man she had fallen in love with all those years ago, and was falling for all over again right there. She leaned up, pulling Percy down into a long, sweet kiss.

They continued kissing and sharing breath, before Percy guided her back to the bed and pinned her down, starting to kiss down her jaw. “…I want to pleasure you tonight, Vex’Ahlia.” He whispered.

Vex smiled down at him. “Well, don’t you know how to woo a woman?” she teased, letting out a soft gasp as he sucked lightly at her pulse.

Percy chuckled softly, hands gently starting to undo the lacing to the leather armor she still wore. “I learned from the best.” He replied, leaning in to kiss her deeply and lovingly. Vex embraced him as they kissed, careful of the fresh tattoo on his shoulder as she did so.

Percy continued to undress her, the leather armor thrown to the floor as it was removed until she lay bare for him on the bed. The candlelight flickered across her body, across new scars he didn’t know the stories for, and the black lines of the de Rolo sun on her hip.

Vex smiled as she watched the look on Percy’s face as he looked at her, his eyes darting over her bare skin, clearly trying to make up his mind where to go first. Finally, he reached one hand to rest on her waist and the other to cup a breast, lowering his head to start kissing and sucking at the dusky nipple.

Vex’s eyes fluttered closed and she moaned softly. It had been a long time since the last time Percy had his hands on her, and it just felt glorious now. The buzz of the alcohol and the high at learning that he too, had tattooed himself for her, was just amplifying the pleasure.

Percy’s lips started trailing kisses downwards, down her belly and to her thighs, kissing and sucking gentle marks into her skin. 

Vex squirmed a little, feeling so aroused and already wet. “Percy, please…” she whispered, feeling like her cunt was throbbing. 

Percy smiled against her inner thigh. “What was that? I didn’t quite hear.” He murmured, kissing the skin there once more.

“Fuck, please!” She cried out, even louder this time, rocking her hips to try and catch his mouth. Her head felt like it was swimming, and then it felt like her lungs had collapsed, the air punched out of her as without warning, she felt his hot mouth on her.

Vex moaned loudly as Percy’s tongue started lapping at her slickness, sucking and nipping the way she loved it. It had taken a while for him to get the hang of this, but it was obvious that he hadn’t forgotten a thing. 

Vex’s fingers tightened into his hair, tugging it gently as she panted and moaned his name. It had been far too long since she’d come at stimulation other than her own fingers, Percy’s blue eyes dancing in her mind, and now his tongue was bringing her close to the edge.

It didn’t take much longer before she came, thighs clenching on Percy’s head as he continued licking and sucking at her clit, making sure she rode out the entirety of her orgasm before pulling away with a satisfied smirk on his face.

“You look far too put together.” Vex panted when she got her breath back, making grabby hands at him. 

Percy chuckled, wiping his chin with the back of his arm before standing and removing his pants, his cock already hard and dripping precome from the tip.

Vex licked her lips at the sight, and spread her legs in invitation.

“Aren’t you classy?” Percy chuckled, moving to position himself between her legs.

“The classiest.” Vex laughed, the laugh turning into a moan as Percy pressed inside of her. “Fuck, it’s been too long…” she gasped, wrapping her legs around his hips.

Percy let out a strangled noise into her ear, panting softly. “It has been.” He whispered, starting to move his hips.

Vex let out soft moans and gasps as Percy moved deep inside of her, filling and stretching her in ways she had missed horribly. This was right. Having Percy fully like this was like coming home. Her heart ached at the thought of Whitestone, but those thoughts were quickly pushed out of her mind as Percy’s pace quickened and pleasure overtook her once more.

When Percy’s hips stuttered to a stop and she could feel his cock throbbing inside of her, Vex kissed him deeply, whispering words of love against his lips as he finished.

“I love you.” She whispered as he collapsed against her, weight pressing against her body as she held him, careful of his new tattoo.

“As I love you.” Percy whispered back, voice wrecked and breathless.

Vex’s lips curled into a smile, and the two of them just recovered, sharing breathless kisses and words of love as the snow gently drifted by the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there wasn't more Vox Machina interactions, I'm really not as comfortable writing the rest of the crew as I am with the twins and Percy. But after the last chapter I wanted Percy to get a tattoo for Vex, and Winter's Crest was also requested by Whiskybrav024, so here it is.
> 
>  **EDIT** With Taliesin's recent admittance during ep 3 of Talks Machina that Percy was absolutely flirting with Vex when he made her arrows, I was so proud of this moment.


	27. Nothing Travels Faster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I call it “Bad News” Percy replied, shouldering it and getting the second bag, this one filled with special ammunition for the weapon. “And if it works correctly, it should be a much more powerful and long distance weapon than the pepperbox.”

Percy made his way to the room Vex was currently residing in, working with Riskel Daxio on the design of the Keep that was being built for them. As the treasurer of the party, she had taken charge of the majority of the planning, budgeting and haggling over every last stone to get as much for their money as they could.

Percy knocked lightly on the door, and Vex looked up from the paperwork scattered over the tables in front of her. Percy could see statements and deals cut with lots of different people who did all kinds of different work, from furniture making to stonemasons.

“Hello, dear.” He greeted her. “Dinner was an hour ago, and you’ve been up here the entire time.”

“Shit, I’m sorry.” She replied, gathering up some of the errant papers in her reach. “I absolutely lost track of time. Gods, we’ll need to hire servants, I just sent a letter out with-“

“Vex.” Percy replied, gently taking her arm. “It’s all right. This can wait for the morning.” He told her.

Vex sighed heavily. “All right…” she murmured.

“I have something to share with you.” Percy murmured. “Once you’ve gotten some food in you.”

Vex looked up at him. “A new invention?” she asked.

Percy grinned and nodded. “Yes.” He murmured. “I’ve spent months working on it.”

“So you finished that secret little project of yours?” Vex smiled, following him down to the dining room to grab some food.

“I did, and I wanted to test it out.” Percy smiled. “But I wanted you there too.”

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Vex asked.

“You to eat something, dear.” Percy replied, making sure she had some bread and meat on her plate. “Then we’ll go outside of town so I can show you.”

Vex hurriedly gulped down the meal, excited to see what Percy had been spending the majority of his time working on.

Once she had finished, the pair dropped by the workshop Percy had been using, and he picked up a long, thin contraption with a large opening in the front, and a smaller attachment on the top. It was shaped somewhat similarly to his pepperbox, only much larger and with only one opening instead of six.

“What’s that?” Vex asked as she examined it. The object bore many similarities to the pepperbox, and she knew that Percy had built a second gun.

“I call it “Bad News” Percy replied, shouldering it and getting the second bag, this one filled with special ammunition for the weapon. “And if it works correctly, it should be a much more powerful and long distance weapon than the pepperbox.”

“Very interesting.” Vex replied. “Let’s go see what it can do, then.”

The pair made their way out into an open field, making sure beforehand that no other people were in the immediate area, that way no innocent bystander would be hurt. Percy loaded the gun, examining it thoroughly before he took aim at a tree across the way and pulled the trigger.

The blast that echoed from the gun was loud and powerful, and unprepared for the violent kickback, Percy was knocked flat on his ass. The tree, however, exploded in a shower of bark and splinters, and Percy’s face broke into an excited grin that Vex hadn’t seen in a very long time.

"It worked!” He shouted, elated, getting back up to his feet. The barrel of the gun was smoking, cooling down from the slight orange it had turned when the bullet left it. 

Vex laughed slightly at his face. “Take another shot darling, see if it can be replicated.” She encouraged him. He reloaded the gun and braced himself a little better this time, aiming at the same tree and pulling the trigger once more.

This time, braced for it, he only stumbled backwards at the kickback, and the tree gave way and fell over, the hole that Percy had carved with Bad News too much to keep it upright any longer.

Percy looked like a child in a sweetshop, and grinned happily as he looked at the barrel of the gun, inspecting it for any damage.

Vex smiled as she watched him and leaned against the tree. He was so proud, and had wanted to share this moment with her. She went over and kissed his cheek.

“Good job.” She murmured, and Percy just gave her a grin, marveling over the creation in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of chapters, a combination of writers block and having to work on etsy orders and audiobooks really took the majority of my time the last two days. Tomorrow and Friday are going to be iffy as well, since I'm spending tomorrow with my friends-family and working a 9 hour shift in retail on Black Friday, but hopefully after that I'll be back in the swing of things!
> 
> Only one more chapter after this, and we'll be meeting the Whitestone arc again- only this time, Vex and Vax have just as much of a stake as Percy :)
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving everyone!


	28. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…I don’t like this place.” He admitted softly. “It reminds me of her…”

Percy walked away from the rest of the group a little as they settled down to sleep. He had volunteered to take the first watch, but if he was honest with himself, it was because he couldn’t sleep.

He hated this. Hated the fact that they were so far underground that all the light was from the molten rock oozing everywhere. He was the only one who couldn’t see very well in this light. The rest of his companions were fine, they could see perfectly well. 

Sometimes, he wished he wasn’t the token human in the group.

He tried to work on cleaning the pepperbox and Bad News, but the light was just too dim. He almost threw the gun down in frustration, shivering slightly despite the heat surrounding him.

Duregar and mindflayers and lava everywhere. No sun above, just rock, and more dangerous things below them.

Not much scared Percy anymore, not after the fall of Whitestone. But this…

He was scared.

He curled in on himself, holding himself close, feeling cold despite the fact that a river of lava crawled merely feet from where they had made their camp. His breathing started to pick up, and he tried to keep quiet, tried not to disturb his friends.

It wasn’t enough, apparently. He heard the rustling of furs and the soft, familiar steps of Vex as she came closer.

“Percy?” she asked softly, kneeling down next to his side. Her hair was still in its braid, she only ever undid it to sleep when they were in safer places than this. She was still in her armor too, as they all were.

Percy tried to answer her, he really did, but all that came out was a shuddering breath. His hands clenched into his knees, fighting to overcome the fear and anxiety, but he just couldn’t.

“What’s wrong?” Vex asked softly, wrapping her arms around him. “Percy, talk to me, please. But breathe first, okay? Just breathe.”

She began drawing long, slow breaths, and Percy fought to mimic them. He sucked in hot, ashy air through his teeth, muscles locked and tensed in place.

“Shh, it’s okay.” Vex whispered soothingly, continuing to breathe in a cool, controlled way. It was so hot here that her breath was cool and refreshing, despite the fact that aboveground it was warm and comforting.

Gods, Vex’ahlia was a saint.

It took a long while, but finally Percy was able to speak. He leaned against her, his face tucked against her neck, and she just held him close. He could feel her fingers in her hair, stroking it gently, the same way he had comforted her all those years before in Whitestone, when she was the one who had been afraid.

“…I don’t like this place.” He admitted softly. “It reminds me of her…”

And it did. The red hot glow kept him seeing the irons that had been pressed to his flesh, the heat causing his entire torso to ache with phantom pain. It was too much, too much. He just wanted to go back to the Keep, just wanted to go back to Whitestone, with his family still alive and Vex by his side and his eyes no longer so heavy with so many hurts and secrets.

Vex just held him close, pressing her lips to his snow colored hair. “It’s all right. We’ll get through this, together, right?” she whispered. “We’ll find Lady Kima and we’ll keep going, and we’ll go home. I promise you that.” 

Percy just let himself cling to her. It was something he never did before, even in the throes of his worst nightmares, he had never let himself seek the physical comfort of another. Not even Vex. He had no problems giving her what she needed when she felt scared and alone, but he had always borne his own burdens alone.

This was nice, he decided, as Vex kept him close, humming softly to him. It was the song he always sang to her. Though she didn’t know the words, she knew the tune, and hummed it to him.

He loved this woman so deeply, he thought to himself as he closed his eyes, just letting her hold him.

Before he faded to unconsciousness, knowing and trusting that Vex would continue the watch, he thought of how he would make a ring for her, and how he would ask Vax for her hand.

He never wanted to lose her, and he wanted her by his side for the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to MtWalker for requesting the Underdark comfort :)


	29. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Care to join us for breakfast?” Vex offered, gesturing at the wonderful spread of eggs and blood sausage still in front of them.  
> “No thank you.” Assum replied, looking at all of them. “I’m here on behalf of Uriel. As fellow Council members, and because Percival.” He nodded towards Percy. “Wanted information on the Briarwoods, I am here to invite you to a dinner party, celebrating the construction of a bridge between Tal’Dorei and Wildmount.”

The return to Greyskull Keep felt like coming home again, and Vex was both excited and growing wary. Having someplace feel like home to her was almost a sure sign that something horrible would cause it to end. The dragon that burned their mother’s house to the ground. The haughtiness of the elves reducing Singorn to horrible memories. The sack of Castle Whitestone by a visiting Lord and Lady. Now, she was just waiting to see what would render the stone walls of Greyskull Keep an unhappy memory.

She would enjoy it while it lasted, though.

The next morning saw her waking after Percy, for once. It wasn’t as uncommon anymore for him to wake up first, but she still tended to rise a little earlier than he did. He was sitting at the desk in their shared room, sketching something out that he quickly hid once he realized she was awake.

“A surprise there, darling?” Vex murmured, stretching as she padded up to him to get her morning kiss.

“Indeed.” Percy replied, kissing her lips gently. “You’ll love it when it’s finished.”

“I bet I will.” She smiled at him, before going to get dressed and head downstairs for breakfast, Percy following not too far behind.

They had been eating for a solid five minutes before a soft cough from the corner of the room got the shocked attention of Vox Machina. Seeker Assum was standing in the corner, watching all of them.

“Care to join us for breakfast?” Vex offered, gesturing at the wonderful spread of eggs and blood sausage still in front of them.

“No thank you.” Assum replied, looking at all of them. “I’m here on behalf of Uriel. As fellow Council members, and because Percival.” He nodded towards Percy. “Wanted information on the Briarwoods, I am here to invite you to a dinner party, celebrating the construction of a bridge between Tal’Dorei and Wildmount.”

At the mention of the Briarwoods, both Vex and Vax turned to Percy with wide eyes. Percy’s entire face hardened, and he took a deep breath, nodding slowly. “Yes. Thank you. We will attend.” He told Seeker Assum, who nodded. 

“When will the party be?” Vex asked, looking towards him, feeling the same drop in her own stomach. It couldn’t be, they couldn’t be allowed to rip yet another home away from her little family. They had already taken so much.

“In a week.” Assum replied. 

“Thank you.” Percy replied before getting up and quickly exiting the dining room, his plate half eaten. Vex and Vax shared a look with each other before the twins got up and followed, leaving their own plates behind.

The rest of Vox Machina looked at each other, baffled at the reaction of Percy and the twins. While Tiberius, uninterested, wandered upstairs, the rest followed the trio downstairs to Percy’s workshop.

Vex had caught the door before it had closed behind the gunslinger, and was next to him when the rest arrived.

“I have to take this chance!” Percy snapped at her, in a way that he had really never done before. “I have to know why they killed my family and took my home from me.”

“Yeah, and we’re not letting you do it alone!” Vex snapped back at him. “Whitestone was our home too, Percival! You don’t think we hate the Briarwoods just as much as you do?”

“They didn’t kill your family!” Percy retorted. 

“Yes, they did!” Vex shouted back. “You think I didn’t love them? Didn’t love spending time with Vesper and Whitney? Do you think I spent over two years happy and content with my life? I spent two years believing that they had killed _you_!” She shouted back.

“Whoa whoa whoa, okay, calm down you two.” Keyleth moved between the couple, raising her hands defensively. “I think we deserve to know what’s going on here.”

Scanlan and Grog nodded in agreement, and both Vex and Percy let out long sighs. “It’s a long story, and frankly, we don’t know all the pieces.” Percy replied, rubbing his face as he stared at the barrel of Bad News lying on the workbench in front of him.

“I think it’s time you tell us how you three know each other, from before the prison.” Scanlan said seriously.

Vex and Percy shared a long look between them. “…I was a whore.” Vex started bluntly.

“Wait, what?” Grog asked, looking at Vex in a slightly new way. 

“Don’t even think about it.” Vex snapped at him. “This was years ago, and the only person I’ll fuck is Percival, thank you.” The glare she gave him made Grog avert his eyes, and she could swear that the Goliath was blushing.

“Anyways, I was at a tavern in Whitestone one night. It’s a city far to the North of here.” Vex continued. “And Percy and his two older siblings were at the tavern. I tried seducing Percy-“

“Yeah, get it.” Grog commented, and received two glares from Percy and Vex both, shutting him up again. 

“…and being the lonely and introverted child I was, my older sister hired Vex since I had apparently shown an interest in her I hadn’t shown others. She got Vax a job as a guard as part of the deal, and she was my companion for well over a year.” Percy added. “One night, Vax came to us saying we needed to get out, the Castle was being overtaken by a Lord and Lady Briarwood, who had just come through as visitors. We gathered our things, and I sent Vex and Vax to meet me in a small village south of the city. I was captured, and never made the meeting point. After countless days of torture, my little sister, who had been kept alive as well, broke me out and we fled, but not before she was killed.” Percy murmured, picking up the pepperbox then, looking intently at it. He then placed it in the center of the group, showing them the names carved on each of the barrels. 

Sylas Briarwood. Deliah Briarwood. Professor Anders. Anna Ripley. Ser Kerrion Stonefell. Count Tylieri.

“I was kept alive because of these sketches. So I built them in an act of revenge.” Percy murmured. 

“We’ll help you.” Scanlan said after a long, silent moment.

“I can’t ask that from any of you. This is my problem, I have to deal with it myself.” Percy replied.

“Bullshit, de Rolo.” Vax replied. “My sister was right, Whitestone was our home too. We’re going with you.”

Vex nodded. “We are.” She replied. “Like it or not, we’re going to help you finish these assholes off.”

“And you three are our friends.” Keyleth added. “I’m coming along too.”

“Me too.” Grog added, not wanting to feel left out.

Percy looked like he was about to object, but Vax cut him off. “You’re outvoted, we’re helping.” He said firmly.

Percy sighed heavily, burying his face into his hands. “…thank you.” He murmured softly. “All of you. You don’t have to do this.”

“We’re not leaving you to do it by yourself, Percy.” Keyleth murmured, gently touching his back. “What do you need from us right now?”

“We have a week, right?” Percy asked, and Vex nodded. “All right, I’m going to need time alone in my workshop. You guys just… prepare for the worst to happen at this party.”

Vox Machina started trickling out, discussing what was going on, until it was just Vex, Vax, and Percy left in the workshop. Percy couldn’t make eye contact with either one of the twins.

Vex let out a long sigh. “…do you really think so little of us?” she asked softly. “That we wouldn’t help you? That we don’t miss Whitestone just as much?”

“…honestly, I don’t know what I’m thinking right now.” Percy admitted. “I am sorry for yelling, but right now… I just need to be alone.”

Vex looked at him for a long time before nodding. “Trinket will be right outside, if you need him.” She told him, before the twins also took their leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we've made it to the Whitestone arc. This is going to be fun, I'm really looking forwards to writing this :)
> 
> I also want to say that this fic will end at the conclusion of the Whitestone arc, but I will do some timestamps to show Vex and Percy's relationship and how it grows through and post Chroma Conclave, similarly to how I skipped through the years between the sack of the Castle to now.


	30. Downward Spiral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His mind spun and swirled, and he could have sworn he saw a thin plume of smoke trailing behind him as he turned from the furnace, working on making more ammunition for the guns. He shook his head, and when it disappeared, he paid it no mind.

Percy felt like he was being tortured all over again, his mind set on fine tuning and adding as much to his guns as he could, trying to think of all the other things he could make that would end the lives of those who had taken everything from him.

He couldn’t sleep, could barely eat when Vex brought him food. He couldn’t even look at her most days. His mind was spinning, and despite everything, he told himself he would do in this moment, he couldn’t do anything but work. 

_Yes, keep going. Show them. Show them what it means to cross a de Rolo_ a dark voice whispered from the back of his mind. The voice had been much more talkative lately, encouraging his self-destructive behavior, keeping him away from Vex.

Vex, who tried to make it stop. She offered so much to him- walks, food, time alone, time with the others, anything to get him out of the workshop. He knew she was hurting too. She had lost her home and family too, and Percy had yelled at her like she hadn’t understood. She understood perfectly well.

 _Even more reason. End the people who caused your beloved so much pain._ The voice whispered again.

Percy nodded slowly to himself, continuing to throw himself into his work. He needed it to end, needed to show the Briarwoods, and everyone on his list, that they had wronged the wrong man. He needed Ripley to scream as he blasted her face apart with the hot barrel of Bad News. Needed Tylieri to die with a sword through his gut, causing him just as much pain as he had caused Vex.

His mind spun and swirled, and he could have sworn he saw a thin plume of smoke trailing behind him as he turned from the furnace, working on making more ammunition for the guns. He shook his head, and when it disappeared, he paid it no mind.

His mind instead turned to images of his family. Of Julius’ proper composure at all times, at least, until he had a drink or two in him. Vesper’s cunning smile, the same one she had given him when she had brought Vex into the workshop for the first time. Oliver’s bright smile when Percy gave him a small bird mask to call his own, a simpler version of the one currently sitting on the workbench, waiting for upgrades of its own. Ludwig’s delighted laughter when a prank went better than he was expecting. Whitney’s giggle when she gave him a flower after a walk. Cassandra’s subtle smile as she corrected his Celestial pronunciation. The look on Vex’s face the first time he told her that he loved her. 

The fond memories were quickly replaced with grotesque images. Julius’ body, broken and falling from a balcony. Vesper’s eyes dull, her beautiful blue dress destroyed with too much red. Oliver’s bowels spilling from a gaping wound in his stomach. Ludwig and Whitney hanging side by side from nooses, dangling from the banister. Cassandra’s terrified face as four arrows struck her chest. Vex’s tortured expression and bruised body when Tylieri had his way with her.

The images shifted now, to Vox Machina. Grog’s body replaced Julius’, the massive Goliath falling broken and weak. Keyleth laying in Vesper’s place the bright red blood matching her hair, Tiberius hacking from the sensation of his bowels falling out, the gnomes hanging side by side, Vex’s terrified expression as arrows pierced her chest, and Vax screaming in pain as red hot irons were rammed through him.

He couldn’t allow that to happen. He couldn’t allow his found family to meet the same fates as his real one.

He took a deep breath and redoubled his efforts, not noticing the small swirl of smoke following him around the room.


	31. Seeker Assum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stay alert, and please, don’t make a scene.”  
> Scanlan nodded. “And if you need us to act, just utter the word ‘Jenga’”  
> Assum looked slightly concerned, but nodded in acceptance. “Very well then.”

Percy remained quiet as they travelled to Sovereign Uriel’s palace, where the dinner party was being hosted. He was wearing their Hat of Disguises, and currently looked like Vax while the rogue stealthed out of sight, invisible thanks to Scanlan’s spell.

Vex was worried. Ever since the Briarwoods had been brought up, Percy had been distant. He had barely talked to her, hadn’t even looked at her. It was unsettling that he currently looked like Vax, but she currently looked like Keyleth, if she was fair. Scanlan had cast seeming on her to make her look like Keyleth while the druid polymorphed as a mouse, hidden in Percy’s pocket.

Vax had been a regular guard, so they doubted that the Briarwoods would recognize him, especially since he hadn’t been present at the dinner party that night. However, Vex had been basically on Percy’s arm, serving and standing by him and introduced as his companion, so it was easy to believe that they would recognize her. 

As they approached the palace, Vex moved to link arms with Percy. Vax and Keyleth were close, so no one would be surprised at seeing them together, and Vex knew her brother harbored more than a few feelings for the druid. She wouldn’t have been surprised had they been there themselves that they would do the same.

Percy gently squeezed her hand before leading her towards the palace, his face forwards and expression carefully neutral.

When they arrived, the guards greeted them and led them to the foyer, where Seeker Assum waited to greet the party. 

“Yes, very good, enter, I wish to speak with you briefly before the dinner.” He told them, gesturing the group in towards a side room.

They followed, and Seeker Assum frowned slightly. “We’re missing a few people.”

“Yes, Percy and Vex received some urgent news, and they had to depart to deal with it only a few hours ago. They both send their regrets that they are missing the dinner.” Scanlan told him.

Seeker Assum nodded. “That is unfortunate.” He murmured. Once they were alone, the door closed tightly behind them, Assum turned to face them.  
“So, if my little birds are correct, they will probably be arriving around dusk, so we have no more than twenty minutes before they are here themselves. If you were not aware, they should be referred to as Lord and Lady Briarwood. Their names are Lord Sylas Briarwood and Lady Delilah Briarwood.” 

Vex swallowed softly, and she could feel Percy almost vibrating with tension by her side.

“This is a political dinner,” Seeker Assum stated, looking each member directly in the eye. “Please do your best _not_ to cause a scene during the meal, as I need that time as a distraction to do my own digging.”

“Of course.” Vex replied, doing her best to sound like Keyleth, while Percy nodded.

“Vax, you’re swift and stealthy. Would you like to remain at the dinner party or join me with this?” Assum asked.

“I will stay with the dinner party, I wish to observe the Briarwoods myself.” Percy replied quickly, his accent tempered slightly. Vex was grateful then that their accents were close enough that Percy could easily speak like Vax. It was much harder for her to take on Keyleth’s higher pitched voice. 

Despite that, however, Assum sighed softly. “All right, if we are to do this, I would appreciate a bit of honesty.”

Percy and Vex shared a look, and Percy nodded. “It’s all right. I’m not Vax, and Keyleth is not Keyleth.” He told Assum.

Assum’s eyes darted between the two of them. “I figured as much, and I understand why you would be interested in staying low key, but Vex as well?”

“I used to be a servant for the de Rolo family.” Vex replied, grateful to be speaking normally now. “And I was basically on Percy’s arm during the dinner party the night the Briarwoods came to stay. If they’re half as clever as they think they are, they’ll recognize me as well.”

Assum nodded slowly. “Very well. Where are Vax and Keyleth then?” he asked.

“Vax is invisible, and Keyleth is a mouse in Percy’s pocket.” Scanlan told the Halfling, who nodded. “Very well. Vax, if you can hear me, follow me when the dinner starts.”

As Assum began giving them what little information he knew about the Briarwoods, Percy grew even more agitated, clearly wanting to go to the table and get it over with. Vex gently squeezed his hand, trying to calm him.

“Stay alert, and please, don’t make a scene.”

Scanlan nodded. “And if you need us to act, just utter the word ‘Jenga’”

Assum looked slightly concerned, but nodded in acceptance. “Very well then.”

As the group made their way to the dinner table, Vex felt like her stomach was going to give out. She was going to sit there and make niceties with the people responsible for the loss of her home, and of the people she had begun to call family.

She could only imagine that this was so much worse for Percy.

Once seated and settled, the Briarwoods were announced and led into the room. Vex felt herself having to force a polite smile onto her face. Her immediate reaction was to draw an arrow and aim straight for the smug look on Delilah’s face as she took a seat next to her husband. 

Gods, she hated these people. 

And she would do anything to end them.

She didn’t see the tremble in Percy’s hands, or the soft wisp of smoke swirling around his feet under the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter seems a little strange, I'm not super happy with it but if I didn't get this out I couldn't move on to where I want to go. I rewatched the entirety of ep 24 to try and get this all right, so bear with me. Percy's feelings on seeing the Briarwoods again comes next chapter.


	32. The Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the dinner continued, and he had to sit there and listen to them talk about menial things, listen to Vex actually compliment Lady Briarwood’s dress, the dark thoughts grew louder and louder. Almost as if they were their own being, not of his own volition.

As much as Percy had told the others he had just wanted to wait and see how he felt when he saw the Briarwoods again, when he laid eyes on the people who were responsible for everything, he felt a surge of anger. 

_Just do it, take the shot._

No, he couldn’t, Assum had asked, Uriel was right there and didn’t know any better, and they had allies, more than likely. They would take Emon too and rid him of another home.

Rid Vex of another home.

He couldn’t do that to her, not a second time.

_If you kill them now, they won’t get the chance. Take the fall. Save your family._

No, he thought, this wouldn’t end here. There was too much at stake. As much as he wanted them dead, he also needed to keep his head.

But oh, how _delicious_ it would be when they were gone.

_Vengeance…._

As the dinner continued, and he had to sit there and listen to them talk about menial things, listen to Vex actually compliment Lady Briarwood’s dress, the dark thoughts grew louder and louder. Almost as if they were their own being, not of his own volition.

He could almost feel a shadow pressing into him, and the pepperbox felt warm in its holster. 

He took a deep breath and let it out, and he could feel fingers gently take his underneath the table.

Vex.

Vex was there, holding his hand, trying to give him an anchor to cling to when all he wanted was to just _end it all._

Gods, he knew it. He had made up his mind days ago, before this dinner, but he needed it so badly.

Needed to take the Briarwoods and cause them just as much pain as they had caused him.

He gently squeezed Vex’s hand in return, and he felt her fingers start to tap a message. She had taught him the tapping way her and Vax exchanged messages, and it helped immensely for moments like this.

“You okay?” she asked, faced forwards with a forced, polite smile on her face as her fingers moved over Percy’s.

“No.” Percy replied, his own face bent towards his food, though he kept darting his eyes towards the couple. 

Vex gently squeezed his hand before tapping once more.

“I’m sorry. This is so hard for me, I can’t imagine how hard it is for you.”

“It’s devastating.” Percy replied, before dropping his hand so he could continue forcing forkfuls of food into his mouth, though he couldn’t taste it. 

He examined the Briarwoods throughout the dinner, trying to find something that could trigger a reasonable reaction, something that would just let him take his vengeance then and there.

But they did nothing. As they left, bidding their good nights to the rest of the Council present, Percy let his fists curl tightly, fingernails drawing blood from his own palms with how tight they were.

As they left the palace, Scanlan now discussing with Vex in low voices what had happened, Percy just tried his hardest to keep his head, wanting to just dash right up to their rooms and try to murder them.

As they moved to leave the Palace, collecting their weapons at the front door (where Percy took three of Vax’s spare daggers, and Vex Keyleth’s staff), a loud shattering of glass and the scream of a word into their earrings caused every single member of Vox Machina to pale, and the dark voice inside of Percy to croon with delight.

“Jenga!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't want to basically transcribe what happened in the episodes, as that's what made the last chapter so hard for me to write and unhappy with it, so if certain areas seem vague that's because I'm focusing more on the emotions and thought process behind what we saw in the show.


	33. Hi, My Name Is Vax and I Fucked Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When she got there, she saw Vax’s body laying limp and unconscious, the Briarwoods looming over him and Sylas looking like he was about to sink two pointed teeth into her brother’s neck.

Percy immediately turned and started bolting back into the Castle, while Vex decided it was best to run around the side to try and find her brother, who had clearly gotten into trouble. She reached for the bow she had strung over her back, hidden by the Seeming spell, and nocked an arrow as she rounded the corner to the back gardens.

When she got there, she saw Vax’s body laying limp and unconscious, the Briarwoods looming over him and Sylas looking like he was about to sink two pointed teeth into her brother’s neck.

No.

_They couldn’t take her twin too._

She screamed, unable to do much else as she loosed an arrow, hand already reaching back to grab another as the first sunk deep into Lady Briarwood’s shoulder. The woman stumbled back as the second arrow plunged into Lord Briarwood, causing him to drop her brother’s body and snarl.

She could hear Scanlan singing next to her and saw Vax’s eyes flutter open, and that was enough for now as she reached for another arrow, barely able to see through her angry tears.

They couldn’t be allowed to take any more of her family away from her.

As she raised her bow, the next arrow ready to go, she could hear the roar of Percy’s voice coming from an upper room, and saw the flash of Bad News’ barrel.

“SYLAS!” He screamed, and when the head turned, the blast echoed throughout the courtyard as one of Percy’s bullets tore through the shoulder she had driven an arrow into.

Vex continued pushing forwards through the chaos of the battle, feeling a desperate drive to end the Briarwoods and get to her brother. They had already taken too much, too much, too much-

She shoved a healing potion into Vax’s hand as the couple were driven further from him from the onslaught from her friends, watching as he hurled daggers in their direction with a ferocity she hadn’t really seen from him before.

She whipped her head around as she saw Percy jump from the window, landing cushioned from a spell from a tiefling that was helping them. The couple looked at each other and began to run towards the carriage.

Vex followed, Percy hot on her heels as they continued taking shots at the fleeing couple, and when they managed to escape, both Percy and Vex let out loud cries of frustration.

The driver was laying dazed on the ground, and Vex watched as Percy stomped up to the boy and started interrogating him.

Her heart stopped when she heard the blast of his gun, and the boy screamed as he cradled his bloody hand to his chest, that Percy had just shot partially off as he demanded answers.

What was going on?

She rushed forwards, taking Percy’s hand and yanking the gun so it wasn’t pointing at the boy anymore. Percy turned towards her, and the only word for the noise he made at her was a snarl.

“Percival, stop. This isn’t you!” She told him flatly, as guards started to make their way out, trying to figure out the commotion.

Percy’s eyes met hers, and the look on his face was a whole new beast she had never quite seen. Livid ferocity, and his wrist pulled against her hand, trying to get the gun back.

“Percy!” Vex repeated, voice sharper now, and something shifted and his face fell. He rubbed his face with his other hand, letting his muscles go lax. 

“…Oh Gods…”

There wasn’t time for him to say anything else before the guards were surrounding them and the smoking wreckage of the carriage, holding them in place while Uriel demanded answers.

Vex kept her eye on Percy, but in the chaos, the small wisp of black smoke escaped her gaze.


	34. Lilith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith gave him a soft smile, her dark lips shining against her white skin. “I was wondering if you were willing, to thank you in a… more proper way.” She shifted then, standing up and moving closer. Her tail flicked teasingly at his ass, and Percy could feel his face turn a bright red.

Percy was in his room, shaking and pacing back and forth. It was rare that he came in here, if he was honest. When planning the construction, Vex had made sure that her and Percy both got their own rooms, as well as a joint room where they tended to sleep. It was nice to have a place to think that wasn’t the workshop, and he didn’t think he could bear to face Vex right now. Not after what had happened.

There was a soft knock on the door, and the pale face of Lilith poked her head in. “May I come in?” she asked softly.

Percy nodded, even though he didn’t really want to. He wasn’t going to be rude to her though. She had helped in the fight against the Briarwoods even though she didn’t have to, and she deserved some courtesy at least.

The tiefling walked in and settled herself on the chair next to the workbench in this room. “I just wanted to thank you for your help, Percy. I’m afraid he never would have stopped pursuing me until he was dead.”

“It’s not a problem. He was a horrible man.” Percy replied, looking at her.

Lilith gave him a soft smile, her dark lips shining against her white skin. “I was wondering if you were willing, to thank you in a… more proper way.” She shifted then, standing up and moving closer. Her tail flicked teasingly at his ass, and Percy could feel his face turn a bright red.

Well, he hadn’t been expecting that.

“I…I’m sorry, you’re very beautiful and I mean no offense, but…I have someone.” He stuttered, trying to keep his composure. 

“Oh?” Lilith smiled, backing off slightly when it became clear that Percy was uncomfortable. “I apologize, I wasn’t aware.” 

“It’s all right, you didn’t know.” Percy replied, trying to keep his heart from pounding out of his chest. This had been the absolute last thing he had expected, and frankly, it had shocked him quite a bit. “I just… I intend to marry her one day, and I’m quite faithful to her.”

“She sounds like a wonderful woman.” Lilith replied, settling back into the chair. “A very lucky one too.” She let her eyes wander over Percy’s body slightly before looking at his face once more. 

Percy let out an awkward chuckle. “Frankly, I’m the lucky one.” He replied. 

“Depending on the woman, I’m sure you are.” Lilith replied. “…you seemed nervous, when you spoke of marrying her.”

Percy swallowed softly. He’d never really spoken of this with anyone before, hadn’t breathed a word to Vex. When he proposed, eventually, if they survived this, he wanted it to be right. He knew if he had mentioned it to any other member of Vox Machina that word would reach Vex’s ears before he was ready. But Lilith was a stranger, would be leaving soon, and didn’t even know that Vex was his.

“…I am, if I’m quite frank.” He replied. “I love her dearly, and I know she loves me too, but marriage is an entirely different beast in that regard.”

Lilith chuckled softly. “That is the truth. Marriage does strange things to people. But if you love her as much as you claim, which I believe that you do, I bet you can make it work.”

Percy nodded. “I just… I spent two years believing she was dead.” He murmured. “And I wished I had gotten the chance to prove to her that our, at the time, unconventional relationship wasn’t just a fling for me.”

“Then prove it to her.” Lilith murmured softly. “Unless she’s a selfish asshole who let you believe she was dead for two years.”

Percy let out a half hearted chuckle. “Well, she also believed I was dead for two years, so frankly I don’t blame her for not seeking me out.”

Lilith chuckled softly, crossing her legs and watching Percy. “You seem like you want to talk about her. Tell me about her.”

And for the first time since he had met Vex, he spoke to another of their relationship. He kept some details hidden, private, but it was nice to confide in someone about his thoughts and fears for their relationship. He told her what he wanted, that he wanted Whitestone freed and to give her a safe home, where he could wed her and maybe, maybe in the future, raise a family together.

It was freeing in a way he couldn’t express to talk to another person about it, and by the time the conversation had settled, it was approaching the small hours of the morning. 

Lilith went to the guest bedroom as Percy slipped into his shared room with Vex. She was asleep in their bed, curled up. Her hair was loose and half covering her face, but Percy could see dried tears on her cheeks from where she had obviously cried herself to sleep.

Percy frowned lightly, getting undressed before slipping into bed, wrapping her up in his arms.

She stirred a little and opened her eyes. “…Percy?” she whispered, voice rough, and Percy just pressed his lips gently against hers. 

“Go back to sleep, dear.” He murmured. “I’m here.”

Vex curled up against him, hand clinging to his shirt, and Percy nuzzled his cheek against the top of her head.

That night, for the first night since Seeker Assum had told them of the Briarwoods, the dark nightmares were kept at bay and his sleep was peaceful.


	35. You Are So Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only once her breathing evened out did Percy kiss her forehead gently. “I love you, Vex’Ahlia.” He whispered. “And I’m sorry I hurt you last night. I love you dearly.”

Vex had had a lot of trouble falling asleep the previous night. She had been worried and frankly, quite disturbed at Percy’s recent behavior. None of it fit with the man she knew, but at the same time she knew this was a result of Whitestone’s fall. It had been hard on her, sure, but she was used to picking up and moving around, never having a permanent home. For Percy, it had been everything he had ever known that had been taken.

So she tried to understand, tried to let him have space when he needed it. But when Scanlan commented at dinner that Percy and Lilith were alone in his room together, she hadn’t quite known what to think. She trusted Percy, but she hadn’t been oblivious to the way the tiefling had been eyeing him up and down. It had been the same look she gave Percy when they had first started sleeping together.

When it grew late and Percy hadn’t returned to their bed, she let herself cry softly into her pillow. She didn’t know what to think anymore. It was hard, she realized, going from knowing someone so intimately to realizing that you really don’t know them as well as you thought you did. Percy had quite honestly been scaring her.

She woke up when she felt warm arms pulling her in, and she blinked open bleary eyes to a light frown on Percy’s face as he cuddled her close. “…Percy?” she had mumbled, and he had kissed her and reassured her with gentle words that he was there.

When they had woken up the next morning, Vex knew she needed to talk to him. She woke before him, as per usual, and watched his face as he slept. For the first time in the past few days, it was peaceful. While that would usually make her happy, right now it caused a pang of despair to wash through her. What had Lilith done in one night that she hadn’t been able to accomplish?

She couldn’t take it anymore, and gently shook Percy’s shoulder.

Percy’s eyes snapped open and he moved quickly to try and reach for the gun under his pillow, not unlike the dagger she kept under hers, but she grabbed his wrist. “Percy, it’s me, shh.” She murmured, trying her hardest to keep the hurt from her voice.

Percy blinked a few times before his muscles relaxed and he settled back down into the bed. “Sorry, I wasn’t expecting that.” He murmured, voice clearly tired.

“It’s all right…” Vex murmured softly, unable to look him in the eyes now.

Percy frowned a little. “Vex? What’s wrong?” he asked.

Vex was quiet for a long time, knowing that Percy watched her. She couldn’t think of how to start, how to ask Percy what was going on. What he had done.

After a few minutes of silence, Percy placed a gentle hand on her waist, and she couldn’t help but flinch.

Percy frowned even deeper. “….Vex, talk to me.” He murmured.

Vex took a deep, shaky breath, trying to keep the tears at bay. “…I’m scared.” She finally admitted. “I just…what you did last night, at the dinner party, that was absolutely terrifying. You seemed like and entirely different person, you shot the hand off of that poor boy, and what you shouted at Lilith’s pursuer… then you were in your room and Scanlan mentioned Lilith was with you and cracked some sexual jokes and I couldn’t get it out of my head and then you didn’t come to bed until late and you slept peacefully, something I’ve not been able to help with this entire time and I…” she sniffled, her head turned away from Percy to hide the tears that were falling down her cheeks.

Percy’s face fell into a look of regret and concern. “Vex, dear, look at me.” He murmured, a hand caressing the side of her cheek and gently turning her so they were face to face. “Lilith and I did nothing but talk, that I can assure you of. She did try to seduce me at first, but I told her no, I had someone I was quite faithful to. She then asked after the woman who had my heart, and helped me…work through some thoughts I’ve been having about us.” Percy murmured, pressing his lips lightly to her forehead. “Nothing negative, I promise, but a surprise I’m not quite ready to talk about.”

Vex closed her eyes at the light press of lips, just listening to Percy explain himself. She was calming down a little, hearing and seeing the sincerity in his eyes and tone.

“As far as what I did…I’m not proud of it.” He murmured. “I was furious and lost in that rage. I wasn’t thinking clearly. I’m…a broken man, Vex. I think you know that already.” He gently cupped her face in his. “But despite how broken I am, I would never, ever be unfaithful to you.” He pressed his lips against hers, and Vex allowed her eyes to close as she kissed him back.

When the kiss broke, Percy turned her over onto her back, shifting so he was on top of her. He kissed her again, one hand making its way into her hair. “Vex…may I show you how loved you are?” he whispered against her lips.

Vex’s entire body shivered, and she breathed “Yes…” back against his own. She could feel the smile he gave her, and he pressed his lips a little harder against hers. Vex parted her lips and invited him in, and the kiss deepened.

Eventually, Percy moved from her lips to her cheeks, kissing away the few tears that lingered before kissing down her jaw to her pointed ear. Vex gasped and shivered as she felt his tongue gently run the length of the lobe, gently flicking the very tip of her pointed ear. He’d never done anything like that before, and strange as it was, it felt very, very good.

He started kissing down her neck, sucking lightly at her pulse point, and when she started to try and remove his shirt, he chuckled and shook his head. “Not now. This is about you.” He whispered. His hands rested on her waist now, and he sat up so he could coax her shift up and over her head.

Vex sat up a little to make it easier to remove the clothing, laying back down once her torso was bare. Percy tossed it to the side before moving to pick up where he left off on her neck, kissing down one side of her collarbone before kissing the other. His lips were smooth and gentle, hands gently holding her still. Vex’s breath was starting to become a little uneven as he kissed his way to one of her breasts, lavishing the entire thing with kisses before he took the nipple into his mouth and nipped it between his teeth. Once she gasped, sensitive, he gave it a long pull.

Vex was definitely panting now as he continued, one hand in his hair and the other fisting into the blankets. Percy’s other hand came up and he used his fingers to pinch and roll the other nipple, and Vex couldn’t stop the soft cry. She pressed her thighs together, feeling wet and aroused and oh fuck, how had she doubted him…

Percy pulled away from the first nipple and switched places, making sure the other was given just as much attention. The sensations were more intense now, and she arched her back, trying to press her breasts against him as he laved attention onto them.

When he was satisfied, he started peppering kisses down her taunt stomach, and Vex allowed her legs to spread so he could fit between them. When he reached the top of her pants, he covered her hips with kisses as well before gently cupping her mound in his hand.

Vex pressed her hips up at the gentle pressure, letting out a soft moan. Percy smiled, letting her grind against his palm for a moment before moving to take off her pants.

Once she was bare, she spread her legs, expecting the kisses to continue downwards. However, Percy moved to get back up properly on the bed, laying on his back. “Come here.” He murmured, coaxing her on top of him.

Vex moved to straddle his hips, but Percy shook his head. “No dear, a little higher.” He murmured, hands taking her hips and gently pulling her until she was straddling his face.

Vex’s face turned pink. She’d had plenty of men eat her out, and Percy had eaten her out more times that she cared to count, but none of them had done this before. She preferred to be on top, she knew Percy knew that, but she had never been on top while being eaten out before.

Percy held her hips in his hands, watching her lips for a moment with a tender smile on his face. He licked his lips and then pulled her down, tongue licking a long, wide stripe though her heat.

Vex shuddered and cried out, hands moving to grasp the headboard to keep herself steady. As Percy continued to lick and suck at her clit, hands still tightly holding her to his face, she felt her head spin. This was entirely new, and she fucking loved it.

Her gasps and moans grew louder and louder, curses and Percy’s name mixed together as she started to crest. Her hips started to rock, but Percy just moved with her, his mouth staying affixed to her cunt no matter how she moved.

It didn’t take long until she came, entire body tense and trembling as the waves of pleasure coursed through her. As she came down from the high, she expected Percy to pull away.

But he didn’t. He just continued to lick and suck with the same amount of enthusiasm, and Vex felt a shiver course through her body. Everything was so much more sensitive and it was almost painful, but his tongue continued to massage and suck her clit.

She came again a few moments later, her cries growing louder with Percy’s name on her lips. He didn’t stop then either, and when she tried to lift her hips away from his relentless mouth, he just pulled her back down and quickened his pace.

Vex was trembling, barely able to breathe through the pain-tinted pleasure, but as much as she wanted to pull away, she wanted to chase the third orgasm that was building now. It felt like her entire body was just white noise, numb, everything she was focused on the sensitive heat between her legs. 

Her third orgasm came with not a cry, but a long, slow gasp, her entire vision whiting out as she shook with the pleasure. Tears started streaming down her cheeks once more, these ones fueled by the intense orgasms and emotions she was feeling.

Percy didn’t stop until she had had her fifth orgasm, and she was openly sobbing, everything so intense and sensitive that it was more pain than pleasure at this point. She collapsed onto her side, gasping for air, and Percy just moved to gather her close in his arms, murmuring sweet words into her hair. His broad hands held her close, giving her an anchor to focus on as her entire cunt throbbed.

Only once her breathing evened out did Percy kiss her forehead gently. “I love you, Vex’Ahlia.” He whispered. “And I’m sorry I hurt you last night. I love you dearly.”

Vex’s breath still shook, but she nodded against his chest. Her entire body felt light and boneless, and she clung to Percy’s words. Her own voice felt raw and like it wasn’t functioning, so she just let out a soft noise. Percy chuckled softly and held her close.

“You are so, unbelievably loved.” He whispered, and Vex let herself cling to his words.


	36. Vox Machina's Worst Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That may have been overkill.” Vax commented.

As the party stirred awake from their encampment in the trees, Percy stared at the view of the city. His city. His home.

For the first time in years, he was looking at his home once more.

And within his home, he would render the souls of those who had wronged him into pieces.

He quietly worked on cleaning his pepperbox while the rest of the group ate, carefully cleaning the names burned into the sides of the barrels.

Sylas Briarwood. The man who had laughed with his father and Julius over wine, discussing childhood stories from his time in Wildmount. Offering his own manor, should the de Rolos ever want to visit the area. Who had laughed as red hot irons were jammed into his body, who had killed his father with a large, dark sword.

Delilah Briarwood. The woman who had talked fashion with his mother and sipped wine like it was a treasured thing. Who had, with a simple flick of her finger, rendered many of the allied guards useless and tore a wound top to bottom through Oliver.

Professor Anders. The man who had taught Percy so much, who had planned for months to bring the Briarwoods in, wanting more power than he had.

Ser Kerrion Stonefell. The man who made sure at least some of the guard turned, who had tried to bribe Vax with a title and money to give him and his sister up.

Anna Ripley. The intriguing woman who had asked him so many questions and wanted to see his workshop, who had kept him alive only to torture him to try and get the information for the most deadly thing Percy’s brain could create.

Count Tylieri. The man who was the plant, who had come to the ball to stake out the castle and who had caused Vex so much pain.

Percy let out a deep breath as he examined each name, lost in thought. He didn’t notice Vex walking up and crouching next to him until she was right by his side.

“Strange, isn’t it?” She murmured softly. “The city doesn’t look too changed from here.”

Percy nodded in agreement. “It looks the same, but I feel different.” He admitted, leaning slightly into her.

Vax appeared on her other side, joining them on the forest floor. “…feels like coming home, almost.” He murmured.

“Yeah.” Vex breathed in agreement, taking both Percy and Vax’s hands in hers, squeezing them both gently. “It’s strange.”

Percy nodded in agreement, and the three of them took a moment together to look on their old home before they joined the rest of the party, ready to head into the city.

***

Percy felt his stomach drop when he realized that the Sun Tree, that he was used to seeing green with life, was drooping and dead. It had been the center of their town, and to see it like this broke his heart.

When he realized what was hanging from it, it felt like his heart had stopped.

People had been killed and dressed like them, hung on the tree as a warning.

There was a bear.

A _child_

Percy’s jaw clenched, and he felt the gentle push from the back of his mind.

_Vengance…take back what is yours. Give her a home…_

Percy nodded slightly to himself, and then continued stealthing through the streets, leading with Vex and Vax to guide the rest to a safe haven where they could figure out their next move.

While Keyleth did her best to restore life to the dead Sun Tree, Percy went with Vax and Scanlan to the temple of Pelor, where his family would travel on occasion to visit with the commonsfolk and show their devotion to the goddess. He hadn’t gone frequently with them, but he still knew where it was.

When they arrived, he felt a slight itch in the back of his head, but he ignored it as Scanlan used a dimension door in order to open the thick wooden door that was keeping them from entering.

Scanlan grunted softly as he attempted to move the wooden beam, but nothing happened. 

Percy drew the sword he kept at his side and handed it to Vax. “I’ve literally never used this since I made my guns, so we may as well put it to use.”

Vax chuckled a little and nodded, and slid the sword through the gap in the door. Once Scanlan had a grip, the three of them lifted, but it still wasn’t enough.

Vax moved to enter through one of the windows, and Percy could hear the conversation about an unseen servant being used. Another attempt at opening the door failed, and once Bigby’s Hand was summoned and finally opened it, Percy couldn’t help but chuckle to himself.

“That may have been overkill.” Vax commented.

“It’s not if it legitimately took three spells for us to open it,” Percy pointed out.

“It sliced my hand too!” Scanlan complained as they approached the altar together.

***

As rain started to pour down on the city, Percy, Vax, and Vex led the group towards the home of Ser Kerrion Stonefell.

The closer they got, the more Percy’s heart pounded in his ears. He felt…alive, in a ways he hadn’t for a while. It was strange. The last time he had felt this nervous and at peace was when he had confessed to Vex in the gardens.

Vax’s jaw was hard as they approached, and Percy didn’t blame him. Kerrion had been his supervisor while he had been a guard at the Castle, and from what he had gathered, Vax had respected the man fully.

Asking him to kill his twin and her lover had taken it too far.

Percy moved to the man’s side. “Are you all right?” he murmured.

“No.” Vax replied easily. “I want to slit his throat.”

Percy chuckled softly as they moved. “And I want to put a bullet in his brain.” He murmured. “So we’ll just see who can get to him first.”

“A bit of friendly rivalry? You’re on, de Rolo.” Vax murmured, and Percy was pleased to see his lips quirk in a small smile.

“Twenty gold I get the kill.” Percy murmured.

“Oh, you’re on.” Vax replied, and Percy felt a little bit better as they moved to get into place. Regardless of what happened, Kerrion would die at the end of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice little calm-before-the-storm chapter. We're starting to work through the List now, the next chapter will have the Kerrion fight and the aftermath of that :)
> 
> Also cmon I had to include the door.


	37. Wreathed In Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scanlan waved his fingers and Percy was standing there, absolutely livid. It was an anger and situation that she had never seen before, as the smoke started gently pouring from every aspect of his body, some of it weaving around the broken body of Sir Kerrion.

Vex took a deep breath as they approached the red-brick building that Kerrion called home. Her fingers itched, wanting to take her bow and shoot arrows into the face of the man who had wronged her family, had tried to bribe her brother to kill her.

She could see Vax and Percy talking in low voices, and was able to make out what they were saying, thanks to her ability to read lips. She smiled to herself when she realized they were betting on who would get the kill on this despicable man. 

Seeing Vax and Percy get along so well warmed her heart. She knew that Vax had had a lot of mistrust in the young noble for a long, long time, and she didn’t blame him. He had been right- she had been risking repeating their mother’s footsteps. But now, after so many years and so many adventures shared, Vax had warmed up to Percy. Seeing the two most important men in her life sharing a friendly wager just made her a little more confident in her step.

They let Vax take point on this, since he was both the stealthiest of the lot and knew the house somewhat. When he returned, shaking off dust from crawling through the roof, he murmured “Okay, dickface is in his study. Up the stairs, third door to the left.

Vex nodded, and the group continued on their way up, being as quiet as they could manage.

Once they arrived at the door and heard low voices, Percy took a deep, quiet breath, before looking at Grog and nodding.

Grog burst through the front doors, followed quickly by Vax as they went straight for Kerrion and his guards.

Vex did her best to stay out of the room as the fight broke out, ducking her head in to fire arrows and try to stay out of the way. However, her eyes widened as she saw Percy’s figure through the chaos that the guards and Grog were causing.

His arm was wreathed in a black smoke, and he was stepping towards Sir Kerrion, a look of intense fury on his face. As he fired shots at the man, each one blasting a chunk away in flaming bits, his face grew more and more intense.

Sir Kerrion stared at him intently. “…Ripley.” He growled, and Vex felt her stomach drop. Ripley had figured it out, then, from Percy’s initial sketches. She was building guns.

Percy calmly continued pointing the gun at the man, though it wasn’t visible through the black smoke creeping up his arm. “Drop it.” He told Scanlan, taking the hat of disguise from his head and dropping it to the ground.

Scanlan waved his fingers and Percy was standing there, absolutely livid. It was an anger and situation that she had never seen before, as the smoke started gently pouring from every aspect of his body, some of it weaving around the broken body of Sir Kerrion.

Once he got a good look at his face, Percy pulled the mask down, walking towards him. 

“This is for the de Rolos.” Percy told him, voice calm and collected. “And let me say… you were the one I was least looking forwards to.” 

The echo of the gunshot rang in Vex’s ears, and her heart beat wildly in her chest.

As the battle finished, Percy collapsed to his knees, taking long, deep breaths.

Vax went to the body of the man who had wronged him so deeply and removed the caved in head from the body, kicking it across the room in anger.

The last remaining man alive, bound by vines and held in place by Grog, looked wildly around at them.

Percy took a few moments, the smoke starting to disappear, before he went over to him, demanding answers. When the ones given were not to his satisfaction, Vex watched in horror as he branded the man with the heated metal of the gun, with the same crest she wore proudly on her hip.

As Grog removed the man’s tongue, Percy turned and looked at Vex. The horror on her face was clear, and Percy’s own face fell slightly. “Vex-“

“Don’t.” Vex replied sharply. “Not right now. I…I can’t.” she replied, turning away and walking from the room.

***

Percy barely knew what was happening, had to get answers. The dark voice in the back of his head was pushing, pushing, _pushing_ for more and more.

His heartbeat had been pounding in his head as Kerrion had died, and the gentle flash of his name being erased from the barrel had been too much.

When the man had barely given them anything to work with, he couldn’t help himself. A dark desire pushed him to brand him, and when Grog offered to rip out his tongue, he had told him to do so without even a second thought.

What did freeze him, though, was when he had turned around and seen Vex’s face.

She had been absolutely horrified by his behavior. Couldn’t even look him in the eye.

He wished he could explain to her, but she had cut him off.

He didn’t blame her. Had their positions been reversed, he would have done the same.

Vax carefully moved to his side. “Percival…what was that?” he asked.

“…I don’t know.” Percy replied honestly, looking at his arm. Only traces of black smoke remained, and they were fading. He felt…pleased, in a strange way. Horrified, exhilarated, regret and shameless glee all coursed through him, almost as if warring with each other.

“That was very dark,” Vax murmured softly. “Are you all right?”

Percy took a long time before he could answer.

“I don’t know.” He admitted.  
Vax nodded. “I’m going to find Vex.” He murmured. “And you best have a damn good reason why you did what you did, because that…de Rolo, if I didn’t know how big of a shitbag Kerrion was, and by extension how much of a shitbag that man was as well, it would have been unforgivable.”

As Vax left to find his sister, Percy let his knees collapse under him once more, letting Keyleth help him settle as he tried to breathe.

What was happening to him?

***

Vax found Vex in an empty room a few doors down, her entire body shaking.

“You all right?” Vax asked her softly, putting a gentle hand on her back.

“…no.” Vex admitted, her grip on her bow so tight that it almost bent the strong wood. “What the fuck happened there?”

“I don’t know.” Vax admitted. “Frankly, I was hoping you knew something that Whitey wasn’t telling the rest of us.”

Vex shook her head. “No…I don’t.” she whispered. “And that… fuck, that terrified me, Vax. I wanted Kerrion to die, don’t get me wrong, but what Percy… what happened with Percy…” she swallowed hard. “I’ve never seen him like that before.”

Vax gently pulled her in for a soft hug. “…maybe talk to him.” He murmured. “You’re the only one he listens to. Maybe you can talk some fucking sense into him, because what he did with that man… yeah, I was fine with torturing him, he was a dickbag, but even that…”

Vex let Vax hold her. “Thank you…” she whispered. “I’ll try, but… I don’t know what to think right now.”

“I know.” Vax murmured, and gently squeezed her close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of chapters guys, I've been super busy! My apartment is currently a t-shirt making factory as I churn out etsy orders in time for Christmas, but I wanted to make sure you guys didn't go too long without an update :)


	38. Take The Mask Off, Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the battle finished, Vex and Vax had disappeared. He cursed loudly before storming upstairs, intending on looting the place, before an arm slammed him into the wall.

As the party settled down to rest in their bunker, Percy approached Vex cautiously. She had kept her distance from him since she had rejoined the party with Vax, and now she wasn’t even looking him in the face.

The rest of the party looked between them, sensing the awkwardness in the air. Not even Grog commented on it. He knew better than to poke fun at Vex when she was clearly this upset- Vax would get at him in a very uncouth manner.

“…Vex?” Percy murmured, hating the slight flinch in her shoulders at his voice. “May I speak with you?”

Vex took a deep breath, still not looking at him. “…no.” she replied softly. “I’m not ready yet. I need time to think. Please…”

Percy’s shoulders slumped in defeat, and he nodded. “Of course. I’m sorry.” He replied, and grabbed his part of their shared sleeping furs, going to the corner farthest away from her to sleep.

Nightmares ran rampant that night, and he woke in a sweat, feeling cold and alone.

***

As the rebellion broke out, Percy felt everything growing darker.

_You’re pushing her away. End the suffering, make sure she’s happy…_

Percy took a deep breath, before coughing a little. His face was paler than usual, but he still fought with the others, fought to keep the city alive.

When they decided to split up, Scanlan taking on one mansion while they took the others, Percy felt a sense of clarity. This was good. This was fine. One more name off the list.

Tylieri.

He hadn’t told Vex this was their next target, hadn’t even attempted to speak with her since the night before.

But oh, how he would make this bastard pay for making her suffer.

As they burst into the manor, they were greeted with a large amount of guards, and the man himself. He looked the same, but…different.  
His greasy hair and chinstrap beard were the same, but his skin was paler. There were deep shadows under his eyes, and Percy came to a sickening realization.

Tylieri had become a vampire.

When Vex dashed in, her eyes widened, and Tylieri’s grin widened.

“Look who’s back from the dead. The noble boy, and his little half elven pet. I’ve been missing you, darling. Can’t wait to taste you again.” He purred.

Vex paled, and Percy felt a surge of fury rage through him. 

_Vengance. End him. End her suffering. ___

__Percy immediately threw up his hand, the wreath of black smoke moving to wrap around Tylieri. He growled and started to climb down the balcony, beelining straight for Vex._ _

__While the rest of Vox Machina moved to deal with the guards, Keyleth still back in the kitchen, Percy and Vex moved to deal with the vampire._ _

__Percy just unloaded into him with everything he could muster, imagining this was what Grog felt like during one of his rages. Crystal clear focus, every fiber in his body dedicated to keeping this…thing’s filthy hands away from Vex._ _

__Vex shot back at him as well, but it wasn’t enough. Tylieri grabbed her and raised her up, grinning. “I bet you’re even more delicious now…” he purred, sinking his teeth into her neck._ _

__Vex’s scream pierced Percy’s heart, and before he could reload, Trinket barreled up and grabbed the vampire in his jaws, ripping him away from her with an angry snarl._ _

__Percy saw red._ _

__“Your soul _will rot_ ” He snarled, smoke billowing out from his coat and his gun. “ _You will never touch her again!_ ”_ _

__Tylieri laughed, a slightly broken sound through a mouthful of blood. Vex’s blood. “Oh, I’ll have her one more time before I rip her limb from limb while you watch!”_ _

__Percy brought down the mask once more and just fired, over and over as many times as he could until Tylieri’s body disappeared into mist._ _

__Fuck, he had forgotten!_ _

__“Keyleth! Vampire!” He shouted, not noticing how desperate and wrecked his voice sounded. He had never been so relieved in his life when a giant blast of sunlight pierced through the mist, dissipating it with an echoing howl._ _

__Vex was on her knees, Vax at her side and trying to patch the injury up. Percy wanted to go to her, make sure she was okay, but there were more guards to deal with first._ _

__As the battle finished, Vex and Vax had disappeared. He cursed loudly before storming upstairs, intending on looting the place, before an arm slammed him into the wall._ _

__Percy bristled, ready to attack, before he realized it was Vex._ _

__She wasn’t bleeding anymore, but her face was hard and angry. Once Percy stilled, she watched him closely._ _

__A tense moment passed between them before her face softened a little. “Take off the mask, darling.” She murmured._ _

__He couldn’t go against her words, not now. Not when she had nearly lost everything to that asshole once more._ _

__Percy reached up and removed the mask, lowering it down. He looked at her, face defeated and worn._ _

__In his mind, images of that gruesome man having his way with his beautiful Vex spun, and the dark voice crooned in victory as the smoke continued to spill around him._ _

__“I don’t know what’s going on with you.” Vex murmured, voice low. “But you have to fight this darkness. I don’t know what happened to you in the time we’ve been apart, but whatever… whatever this is? This isn’t you. This isn’t the Percival I know.”_ _

__Percy just stayed silent, watching her._ _

__“I know this is hard, and you deserve this revenge.” She murmured. “But for Sarenrae’s sake, Percy, don’t let it consume you. It’s consuming you and it’s turning you into the very people you hate.”_ _

__Percy let out a low, dark chuckle. “I should be apologizing to you.” He murmured. “I swore I’d never let that…thing, touch you again, and I did. I’m sorry.”_ _

__“That’s nothing right now.” Vex replied. “I need you to be honest with me right now. Why are you bleeding smoke?”_ _

__Percy let out a long, deep breath. “…at some point, while we were apart, I had a dream. A smoke entity promised me the power to destroy those I wanted to vanquish. If I accepted, I would be allowed. I did, thinking it was just a dream. Then I woke up, and I knew exactly what I needed to make the pepperbox work.”_ _

__Vex’s face pulled into a deep, concerned one. “Percival…”_ _

__“…it was just a dream.” Percy whispered._ _

__“I don’t think it was. And I don’t think you think that anymore, either.” Vex replied._ _

__Percy just remained quiet, watching her. “…I’m sorry.”_ _

__Vex let him go, the smoke having faded at this point._ _

__“…we’ll figure something out to fix this. But for now, you fight this, you understand me? You don’t let it get the better of you the way you have been. Because Percy? I’m scared of you right now.” Vex admitted, and that pierced through him in a way that nothing else had been able to._ _

__“…you deserve much better than I.” Percy whispered._ _

__Vex slapped his cheek at that, and Percy winced a little at the blow._ _

__“We’ll figure this out.” She told him firmly. “Don’t let it win, do you understand me?”_ _

__Percy looked into her face, and he nodded slowly._ _

__Vex gently patted the cheek once more, voice dropping now. “I still love you, Percival. Don’t lose the man I fell for.” She whispered._ _

__Percy reached up and gently pressed his hand against hers._ _

__“I won’t.” he murmured._ _

__Of all the things he had said in life, that was the biggest lie he had ever told._ _

__He just hoped that in the end, he wouldn’t end up losing Vex too._ _


	39. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She could hear footsteps, familiar ones, and didn’t look up as Vax joined her on the ground next to her. “Can’t sleep?” he asked, voice soft.

As they settled down in the tunnel that Percy and Cassandra had used to escape the castle so many years before, Vex went around the slight bend of the tunnel, sinking to her knees and putting her heads in her hands, letting tears fall down her cheeks.

Tylieri was dead.

The man who had hurt her, had almost killed her, had treated her like nothing more than a rag doll to abuse, was gone.

She was so relieved, so happy that he was gone, couldn’t hurt her anymore.

But the marks on her neck showed otherwise. Pike had cleansed them, the little cleric asleep in her divine form next to the others, but like Vax, she would bear the scars for the rest of her life.

She had plenty of other scars from him too. Cuts all over her body from the night he had beat her to near death, but they blended in with the scars from countless other fights. They were old and didn’t matter so much anymore.

But she felt like she was losing Percy.

He was…demented. The anger, she understood. The need for vengeance she understood too. She still harbored a desire to end the dragon that had razed her hometown to the ground, killing her mother.

But the utter disdain for life, the cruelty he showed towards them, the fucking _smoke_ he started bleeding now, showing powers he had never had before. That dream he had mentioned…she knew something was wrong, and she didn’t know how to help him.

Her own magic was barely anything. She could cure small wounds, but it was nothing like Pike. She could sense dragons, thanks to her studies. She could mark her next target and sense them so she could track them down, and deal a little extra damage to them.

She had no clue how to help someone who had made a deal with a devil.

She could hear footsteps, familiar ones, and didn’t look up as Vax joined her on the ground next to her. “Can’t sleep?” he asked, voice soft.

Vex shook her head, and Vax pulled her into him, starting to undo her braid so he could fix it. “I’m proud of you, you know.”

Vex huffed a soft laugh. “I didn’t do shit in that fight apart from getting bitten.” She murmured.

“Yeah, but you talked with Percival, didn’t you?” Vax pointed out.

Vex let out a long sigh. “…I did.” She murmured. “But I don’t think it helped.”

Vax gently pulled his fingers through her hair. “This is super stressful for us too.” He murmured. “We’ve both had a lot of history here. I think once this is over, once the Briarwoods are dead, that things will settle back to normal.” He murmured.

Vex huffed an unamused chuckle. “I’m not so sure about that.” She murmured.

“Maybe not,” Vax allowed, starting to redo her braid for her. “But at least that fucking asshole is dead.”

“Yeah…I’m relieved at that.” Vex murmured softly. “He deserved worse than what we gave him, but he can’t hurt us anymore…”

“Can’t hurt you.” Vax corrected her. “He hurt you.”

“You and Percy both suffered as well.” Vex pointed out.

“While that’s true, nothing we experienced came close to what you did.” Vax murmured. 

Vex sighed softly, and let herself lean into her twin. “I don’t want to talk about it anymore.” She murmured.

“All right. Just remember that we love you.” Vax murmured, giving her a squeeze and holding her close.

Vex said nothing in return, just closing her eyes and pushing away the memories of Tylieri’s skin on hers.


	40. Animosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Vex moved to pretend to pick the lock, Percy flinched as the woman grasped at her hands. Something flickered across Vex’s face, and when she purposefully broke the lockpick off, she moved to Percy’s side to whisper into his ear.

Percy shivered and opened his eyes, gasping slightly as he felt movement right next to him. His heart was pounding, and he reached out with one hand, ready to hex whoever was close, only to realize that it was just Vex, settling in to sleep after her watch finished.

It was the first night in a few nights that she had come back to share sleeping furs with him, the others spent on the complete opposite side of the group.

“Vex?” Percy murmured sleepily.

“It’s all right. Go back to sleep.” Vex murmured, making herself comfortable.

Percy hummed softly, and when she shifted, pressing her body against his, he let himself hold her close. 

She shivered slightly against him before tucking her face into his chest, and Percy just wrapped her up in his arms. 

_See? The more you eliminate, the happier you make her…_ the voice whispered from the back of his mind.

Percy ignored it, for now. Right at that moment, he had Vex in his arms again, and she deserved what little comforts he could offer her.

He pressed a kiss to her hair. “I love you, darling.” He whispered softly to her.

Vex just pressed a little closer, letting out a soft hum.

As Percy fell back asleep, the nightmares that had been plaguing him faded, and for once, he slept peacefully.

Keyleth, however, wasn’t so lucky the next morning. She woke shivering, and even the extra cloak Vax put over her shoulders didn’t seem to help.

Percy felt a pang of regret as he watched her light her hands to try and keep herself warm. If he hadn’t slept so well last night, he was sure whatever corruption had been following him would have stayed with him, rather than find one of his friends.

As they gathered their things and headed deeper into the tunnel to enter the Castle, Percy felt a twinge in his stomach.

This was it. This was where they would either take back their home, or die trying.

Percy’s fingers found Vex’s in the dark tunnel, and he squeezed them softly.

When she gave him a gentle squeeze in return, he felt a little more lighthearted.

They separated when they come to the dungeon, moving to quietly stealth around, looking for others. Percy walked up to the cell that had been his, looking at it. It was strange to be back here after so many years. He was a different person, now. 

Gone was the boy who had studied Celestial because he was bored. The noble who preferred to be alone than around any of his siblings. Brown hair turned white, fingers stained with blackpowder instead of soot, and a tattoo of a bear paw on his back.

If only his parents could see him now.

Scanlan had stumbled upon an old woman, and was in the process of interrogating her. Percy stayed out of the little bit of light, just watching, trying to figure out if this person was a friend or a foe.

When Vex moved to pretend to pick the lock, Percy flinched as the woman grasped at her hands. Something flickered across Vex’s face, and when she purposefully broke the lockpick off, she moved to Percy’s side to whisper into his ear.

“…she doesn’t have a hand.” Vex whispered. “It’s an illusion.”

Percy felt his stomach drop, and he looked over at Keyleth. “Can you dispel magic?” he asked her quietly.

Keyleth, who was still shivering, shook her head. “I didn’t learn that spell today… I’m sorry.” She whispered back.

Percy nodded, and took a deep breath before stepping forwards. He still wore the hat of disguise, so the woman wouldn’t be able to recognize him.  
But he believed he knew who she was.

“Drop the act.” Percy told her, easily. “Either you drop your illusion, or we leave you here to rot.”

The woman’s face squinted as she gave him a long, hard look. He just held her gaze, unmoved, and she huffed. “Fine.” She replied curtly, dropping the illusion with a wave of her hand.

Percy’s stomach dropped as he found himself looking into the face of Doctor Anna Ripley.

She held her head high. “Now, let me out, and I can help you find the Briarwoods.” She told them. “No secrets anymore.”

Percy steeled his jaw, and removed the hat. As his disguise fell away, his heart pounded in his chest.

This woman was the one who had both kept him alive, and caused his so much pain. His entire torso ached at the sight of her, and he saw her laying the hairpiece that Vex was currently wearing onto his chest.

He hated her. He hated her, but he hated the Briarwoods more.

She grinned as Percy’s face returned to his own. “Percival de Rolo. You survived after all.”

“I did. And believe me, I’ve been waiting for this for a long, long time.” Percy replied.

Ripley chuckled. “So you were the one who my guards had thrown in prison. If I had known it was you, I would have come to give you a visit myself.”

Percy just glared at her. “…you know, you’re the luckiest person in Whitestone right now. Because you’re at the bottom of my List. Now, we can discuss the terms of your help, or we can leave you here to rot with a bullet in your brain. Your choice.” 

He kept his voice carefully controlled and firm, but he was terrified. Ripley legitimately scared him, and her smirk told him that no matter what happened, she would end up on top.

_Just end her. She hurt you, she claimed to have hurt your beloved…_

Percy ignored it, pushing it down. Two were better than one, and he would hunt her down again. Right now, he needed the Briarwoods dead.

“Well then, I guess I don’t have a choice. Now, let me out.” She told him.

As Vax came out of the shadows to undo the lock Vex had broken, Ripley’s eyes looked over at her, and Percy felt a wave of anger at the glimmer of recognition.

“Well. I guess your little toy lived after all.” Ripley smiled. “You know, he broke so beautifully when he believed you dead, girl.”

Percy moved forwards, pressing the List into her side. “Another word, and I will give you a _very_ personal demonstration on how this works.” He hissed.

Ripley just smiled, and nodded towards Percy. “Of course.” She murmured, and her voice made Percy’s finger twitch slightly on the trigger.


	41. Retort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vex just kept the bowstring taunt and pointed in Ripley’s direction as Percy pulled a gun out of the box, examining it.

Vex had no clue what Percy was doing. She knew just how much Ripley had hurt him, was everything that he hated and more. He was scared of her, had admitted in their private moments just how much he still hurt because of her.

She had expected the moment they ran into Ripley would be the moment that the woman was ripped to shreds by Percy. She had been expecting it even more now, considering the horrible demon that he had made a deal with. Even now, if she looked closely, she could see wisps of smoke curling around Percy’s feet as he walked deeper into the castle.

What Vex had not been expecting, however, had been for Percy to let Ripley out from her cell and have her guide them through the Castle.

It made sense, she guessed. While Percy, Vax, and herself knew the Castle like the backs of their hands, it had been years since any of them had set foot into it. The Briarwoods had no doubt changed things, and they didn’t know the guard rotation or anything about where the Briarwoods would be residing within the walls.

But she didn’t trust Ripley, not at all. She kept an arrow nocked and her eyes on Ripley’s back, waiting for her to make a wrong move. If she went for Percy, the gods had best have mercy upon her soul, because Vex would tear her to shreds for thinking she could hurt Percy any more than she already had.

Vax moved to scout ahead while the party went to Ripley’s room. Vex kept her eyes trained onto the woman while Percy looked around, clearly looking for the signs of gun production that littered his own workshop back in Emon.

Ripley gave her a light smile as she started to pull her armor on. “I’ll give you this, Percival. She’s much prettier than I imagined her. Good on you.”

“Not another word.” Vex hissed at her, drawing the bowstring back in warning.

Ripley just held up her hands. “All I had was that little trinket of yours, and Tylieri’s word that it belonged to his little love.” She nodded towards Percy, who had taken a box and opened it, going pale once he realized once was inside. “So my congratulations to the happy couple.”

Vex just kept the bowstring taunt and pointed in Ripley’s direction as Percy pulled a gun out of the box, examining it. 

“Give me your armor.” She told the other woman shortly.  
“Best do what she says.” Grog hummed, twirling his hammer in a show of strength.

Ripley glared at her. “You mean the armor I’m currently half wearing?” she asked, cocking a challenging eyebrow.

Vex just cocked one back at her, meeting her challenge with a cool gaze. “Exactly that one.”

With a glance towards Grog, Ripley sighed and began removing the pieces she had put on, tossing them at Vex’s feet. Vex didn’t fall for it, and nodded slightly in thanks as Grog grabbed them, putting them into their Bag of Holding.

Percy slipped the gun into one of his inner coat pockets, just cooly ignoring Ripley’s protests that she needed it. He walked over to the glassware, examining the liquid inside while Vex kept he gaze locked on Ripley’s.

It was the least she could do for Percy, after all. After all he had done to stop the man who still gave her nightmares to this day, she could keep a close watch on the woman who had made his mind such a dark, dark place.

As Percy finished and the group headed to the door, a whisper crept into all of their ears through their earrings.

"Anders study. Jenga.” Vax’s voice whispered, before a loud slamming sound echoed from the upper floor.

Vex let out a loud curse, sharing a glance with Percy before they started to run for the room.

When would her brother ever learn to call for help _before_ he got into trouble?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super short chapter, it was something I wanted to get out. The Anders fight is next, and boy is it a doozy!


	42. Traitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Pike rushing to help Vax, and just kept his attention on Anders, firing him again. “We trusted you. _I_ trusted you. And you betrayed us all for a sum of gold.” He hissed. “Look at Vex, at Vax. They could have betrayed us too. I would have fallen very quickly if they had decided to turn. But they didn’t, they ran and we found each other again. So here we are, and I am going to kill you, you _traitor_ ” Another shot, another pained scream.

Percy ran into the familiar room, him and Vex leading the charge, and his eyes widened in shock as he saw the girl, bent over and grasping at her throat. Blood was pouring down, so much like Vesper when she-

No, he couldn’t continue that thought.

Instead, his eyes snapped over to Anders, who was currently fighting with an enraged Vax. Anders glanced over as Percy and Vex made their ways inside, and his eyes widened.

“Percival, Vex’Ahlia…” he called, but both just glared at him.

Vex rushed towards Cassandra, yanking her away from that horrible man and poured a potion down her throat, trying to help her keep the deep cut closed. Her hands sparked with familiar warm energy, healing magic trying to help.

Seeing that Vex was taking care of his sister, Percy turned his attention towards his old mentor, the pepperbox growing warm in his hand.

Anders shoved Vax off, and the golems that Grog was currently dealing with clubbed the rogue in the back of the head, causing him to fall unconscious. 

Percy felt a surge of rage. Of all the fights they had had up to this point, none of them had felt so personal. He had only just gotten his sister back, and he couldn’t lose Vex’s brother too. 

In addition to that, Anders had been his mentor. Had taught him so much, had encouraged his tinkering habits.

He idly wondered what he thought now.

Anders looked like an animal backed into the corner. “Percival, you disappoint us all. All you had to do was die like a good de Rolo-“

He was cut off by the sound of a gunshot as Percy aimed and fired right into him. The smoke began to pour from his body once more, some of it moving to swirl around Anders.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Pike rushing to help Vax, and just kept his attention on Anders, firing him again. “We trusted you. _I_ trusted you. And you betrayed us all for a sum of gold.” He hissed. “Look at Vex, at Vax. They could have betrayed us too. I would have fallen very quickly if they had decided to turn. But they didn’t, they ran and we found each other again. So here we are, and I am going to kill you, you _traitor_ ” 

Another shot, another pained scream.

As Percy stepped forwards, he pulled the mask down, smoke now billowing out around him. Anders coughed up blood, staring up at Percy.

“We die to rise again. We are his blood.” Anders grinned up at him, and Percy leaned forwards, shoving the barrel of the pepperbox into his mouth. He needed to shut the fuck up, this _fucking traitor_.

“Yours was the face I saw when murder entered my heart. This is your doing.” Percy growled, leaning right up into the man’s face before pulling the trigger.

As Ander’s head exploded and his body went limp, Percy stood there, pepperbox still extended. The remaining noise of battle didn’t reach him as the flash of energy wiped yet another name from the side of the pepperbox.

As he lowered the gun, he looked over towards Vex and Cassandra. Cassandra was shaking slightly, hands pressing against her now healed neck, and Vex had her arm around his sister, talking quietly towards her. Keyleth was there as well, her hands pulsing with healing energy, trying to help the terrified girl.

Percy lowered the pepperbox and stumbled slightly towards the women. Cassandra was much older, streaks of white present throughout her deep brown hair, but alive.

Dear gods, she was _alive_.

Percy moved to drop to his knees in front of her. “Cassandra.” He whispered.

Cassandra looked up, eyes wide. “…Percival.” She whispered back, throwing her arms around him.

Percy held her close, still shocked. He had a sister. He had his sister back.

“How did you survive?”

“The arrows didn’t kill me, they wounded me. The pursuing guards found me and brought me back. I was kept alive as an example to the townspeople, a small beacon of hope, I guess.” Cassandra whispered, pulling back to get a good look at him.

The smoke had basically disappeared at this point, and he knew she could see the deep circles under his eyes and the hardness to him that hadn’t been there before the fall. 

She looked different too. More grown, but thin. Her eyes were wide and she was clearly quite stressed and frightened. But she smiled up at him. “I’m happy you’re all safe.” She murmured, looking from him to Vex and Vax.

Vex gave her a gentle hug, before their attention turned to a distressed Keyleth, scolding Vax for getting himself into trouble by himself once again.

Vax just gave her a weak smile. “You know I’m in love with you.” He told her flatly, before kissing her.

Percy’s eyes widened in shock. Well, he certainly hadn’t seen that coming. 

Keyleth was absolutely flustered as she poured a healing spell into him, and Percy could see that Vex just had a smug smile on her face as she watched.

As they gathered themselves, Percy’s attention back on his sister, he slowly realized that someone was missing.

“Where’s Ripley?” he asked sharply.  
They all looked around, and realizing that she was gone, Percy cursed loudly and bolted back down the hallway. 

He would track her to the ends of the world if necessary, but god dammit, _she had been right there._

When they reached the swinging door, Percy punched the frame out of frustration, breathing heavily. He was so angry, just so fucking livid. How could he have been so stupid?

Vex came to his side, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. “We’ll find her, Percy.” She whispered. “She won’t get away with this.”

Percy just shook a little, and let Vex’s gentle touch keep him grounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait again, my life is so busy right now...
> 
> Regardless, last night's episode made me very, very happy :)
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!


	43. Head Held High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She raised her head high, and Vex was vividly reminded of Vesper in that moment. “I’ve been the one stuck here with them while you found friends and your lover. I deserve this, even just a little more than you. Now, I’m getting Mother’s armor, and I’m going down with you.”

It was a goddamn miracle. Vex didn’t care what anyone else said, but bless Sarenrae, because Cassandra was alive.

Percy had stomped off to a nearby room to cool down after Ripley’s escape, and Vex just knelt next to Cassandra as they all took a short breather to talk   
to her and figure out what their next move was.

“I know he doesn’t look it right now, but Percy’s so happy you’re alive. Hell, Vax and I are happy you’re alive.” Vex murmured to the younger girl. Out of all the de Rolo siblings apart from Percy, Vex had been the closest to Vesper, but she was still overly glad that Cassandra was alive. She had missed her just as much as she missed the other de Rolo siblings over the years, and to see her alive and mostly well just made Vex ecstatic.

Cassandra nodded. “I’m happy to learn that you three live as well.” She murmured. “I didn’t know what became of Percival after he fled, and I was informed that you and Vax had been killed from him while we escaped.” She put one of her hand over Vex’s and squeezed gently. “You have no idea how happy I am to see you all again. Thank you for saving me.”

“Of course.” Vex replied earnestly. “I know you would have done the same for any of us.”

Cassandra gave her a small smile. “I would.” She murmured. “…I can help you. The Briarwoods treated me…not as a daughter, but as close as I could come, I suppose. More of a ward. But I know how to get beneath the Castle, it’s where they’re hiding.”

Percy had finally returned, and Vex was glad to see the smoke that had been starting to form had disappeared, now that he had taken a little bit of time to compose himself. “You can’t come with us.” He told her. “It won’t be safe.”

Cassandra’s face hardened, and she turned to face her brother. “Percival, believe me, I’m happy you’re alive too. But if you think for one second I’m not coming down and facing the Briarwoods with you, you’re sorely mistaken.” She raised her head high, and Vex was vividly reminded of Vesper in that moment. “I’ve been the one stuck here with them while you found friends and your lover. I deserve this, even just a little more than you. Now, I’m getting Mother’s armor, and I’m going down with you.”

Percy swallowed slightly before nodding curtly, and Vex couldn’t help but be impressed. Cassandra had used to be a lot more demure, but it was clear that the Briarwoods and imprisonment had changed her. As much as Vex hated that she had suffered, she was glad that Cassandra had found a voice for herself.

Vex followed the other girl to retrieve the armor and help her get it on. “I didn’t know Lady Johanna had armor.” She murmured. “She didn’t seem the type to wear it.”

“She only wore it when her and Father traveled, just in case of bandits.” Cassandra murmured, strapping the leather armor on. “She never went with Father when you were here.”

Vex nodded, and looked at Cassandra once the armor was on. “…it suits you.” She murmured. 

Cassandra gave Vex a small smile in return. “Thank you. Leather suits you better than a dress ever did.” She murmured.

“I find I’m much happier.” Vex admitted. “But I have both my brother and yours to thank for that.”

Cassandra nodded. “…I’m glad he has you.” She murmured, before the two went to rejoin the rest of the group.


	44. Losing Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When two familiar faces came around the corner, his blood ran cold. Lord and Lady Briarwood stood there, watching the group stuck inside of the glass with cool amusement on their faces.  
> No, no they would kill her for this. He couldn’t lose Cassandra, he couldn’t-

Percy slammed his hands against the thick glass that was in front of him, and from the sound of it, there was more that had slammed down behind him. Cassandra was on the other side, separated from the rest of the group. “CASSANDRA!” he yelled, desperate to try and get to her. He didn’t know what was going to happen.

When two familiar faces came around the corner, his blood ran cold. Lord and Lady Briarwood stood there, watching the group stuck inside of the glass with cool amusement on their faces.

No, no they would kill her for this. He couldn’t lose Cassandra, he couldn’t-

Then, his brain stopped short as Delilah put gentle hands on Cassandra’s shoulders, smiling down at her. “You did very well, my dear.” She purred, and to Percy’s horror, Cassandra smiled back up at her. “Thank you.”

“…what?” he heard Vex’s voice behind him, filled with just as much shock as he felt in the pit of his stomach.

Cassandra looked back towards Percy, and he couldn’t help but recoil slightly from the coldness in her eyes. “You ran. You left me there to die. The Briarwoods saved me, treated me like a daughter. They cared for me more than you did in that moment. I’m no longer a de Rolo. I’m a Briarwood now.” She told him.

Percy felt his hands begin to shake, feeling like he had been stabbed through the heart with an ice cold pick. “How could you.” He murmured lowly.

“Family doesn’t leave family to die.” Cassandra replied. 

Percy saw a small flash of purple appear behind them, as Vax used his cloak to teleport past the glass barrier. He slammed his hand down on something behind the doorway, looking expectantly towards Percy.

Nothing happened, until a gurgle sounded and the pipes at the top of the room began to pour bright green acid into the closed space.

Vax’s face paled, and Lord Briarwood turned towards him. “Well, thank you for saving us the trouble of doing that ourselves. Come along.” He waved his hand, and to Percy’s horror, he watched as Vax’s eyes glazed over and he started to follow the trio down the hall, clearly charmed.

“VAX!” Vex screamed, both out loud and into their earrings, moving to pound on the glass next to Percy as the couple watched their siblings walk away from them, leaving them there to suffer.

Percy’s heart felt like it was shattered, and a small flash of purple caused him to look at his gun.

On one of the newly emptied barrels sat a new name.

Cassandra de Rolo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering where I've been, I've been working on another Perc'ahlia fanfic that is a bit fluffier and a bit less writing moments from the show down from a different angle. I still intend on finishing this fic, but that one is getting a bit more love for the moment.


	45. We'd Both Break The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they saw the Briarwoods, Cassandra, and Vax finish ascending the side of the pyramid, she took a deep breath and reached over to Percy, gently squeezing his hand.
> 
> Percy squeezed back gently before letting go, and they started to make their way to the top.

Vex was shaking as they emerged on the other side of the glass, her hands burned and singed with acid and the heated metal of the pipe she had bent with Keyleth’s aid. She was hurting and she was terrified.

Vax.

Cassandra.  
They were gone. Had followed the Briarwoods deeper into the tunnels. Cassandra had betrayed them, and that cut deep. Her mind was filled with the memories of Whitestone, of sitting for hours listening to Percy and Cassandra practice their Celestial. Sparring with her and Vesper, practicing their swordwork together when Percy was busy elsewhere.

She couldn’t begin to imagine how Percy was feeling. He had just gotten his sister back, only to find out he had never really had her.  
The quiet contemplation on his face scared her too.

And Vax. He had clearly been charmed, but he was gone too. He had followed the Briarwoods, and she was going to face this without her brother at her side.

Her entire chest was aching, but she pushed it down. They needed to hurry, needed to get to Vax and stop whatever plan the Briarwoods were brewing underneath the city.

Vex stayed close to Percy, keeping an eye on him as they moved through the tunnels and emerged at the base of a large pyramid shaped building. Vex glanced around, looking at their surroundings, and noticed an eye carved into the steps.

A mark of Iounn.

Vex shivered softly. The air here felt dangerous.

As they saw the Briarwoods, Cassandra, and Vax finish ascending the side of the pyramid, she took a deep breath and reached over to Percy, gently squeezing his hand.

Percy squeezed back gently before letting go, and they started to make their way to the top.

Vex stuck to the shadows, using the potion of flying she had gotten from the pocket of Ripley’s armor to keep a high vantage point, loosing arrows towards the Briarwoods as much as she could. She kept her aim primarily on Sylas, who was pressing close against Percy and forcing him to use his sword rather than his guns.

It broke her heart to see her brother trying to protect Delilah and throwing daggers towards their friends, and it just intensified her desire to end Sylas and end the charm spell that had clearly taken hold of her twin.

Cassandra, having attacked Grog a few times, watched as Sylas laid into her brother. She let her dagger drop to the ground, following it to her knees. She was holding her head, and Vex didn’t know what was happening, but she couldn’t care right then. 

When Percy forced him off and Pike laid into Sylas, her heart surged when his physical form dissipated and turned into mist, while Keyleth and Pike finished him off with a sunbeam.

Sylas was dead.

He couldn’t hurt her family any more.

Delilah’s scream cut Vex’s heart, as happy as she was that Sylas was gone. She knew that scream.

She had given that scream herself, when she had believed Percy dead.

“ _I broke the world for you!_ ”

Despite the hatred that Vex felt towards this woman, she could sympathize. In a weird, twisted way, she understood.

She would have broken the world for Percy’s sake too.

As Delilah ran inside of the temple and Vax came back to himself, Vex flew over the top of the Ziggurat, firing arrows to try and disrupt whatever it was Delilah was trying to finish, watching as a black portal grew larger and larger in the air, while the hundreds of bodies on the inner walls writhed unpleasantly.

“No!” Delilah screamed, and as the rest of her little family made their way up the wall and the side of the opening, the necromancer pointed a finger directly at Vex.

Vex saw a glimpse of green energy, felt her heartbeat slow in her chest as a bright surge of pain erupted through her body, and then nothing.


	46. A Broken Reputation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dark whispers grew stronger in his head, and he let out a loud cry of fury as he unloaded Bad News as quickly as he could, trying to stop Delilah as Vax vaulted down to pour a potion into her.

Percy felt his heart stop as a blast of green energy hit Vex square in the chest. Her body went limp and plummeted out of the air, hitting the ground with a sickening crack that he knew would forever echo in his nightmares.

The dark whispers grew stronger in his head, and he let out a loud cry of fury as he unloaded Bad News as quickly as he could, trying to stop Delilah as Vax vaulted down to pour a potion into her.

Through the dark whispers, Percy could hear Scanlan’s voice as he tried to send some healing down to her, trying to heal her wounds enough to wake her up.

Nothing.

Delilah screamed. “No! It was too soon!” as she stared at the black marble of death, and a bullet wrenched through her shoulder, knocking her off the dais and unconscious on the ground next to Vex.

Percy’s eyes flicked from Delilah to the twins, and his stomach went cold as he saw Vax hauling her still unconscious form up. Red liquid dribbled down her chin, face still slack, and Percy knew in that moment that the potion didn’t work.

Scanlan’s healing word didn’t work.

Her chest was slowing, and Percy could see the black veins creeping up the side of her neck.

He was going to lose her.

A surge of adrenaline coasted through him as he threw the rope to Grog and jumped down without a care for himself to help Vax haul her out. Vax’s face was just as distraught as he felt as they carried her body together, hauling her quickly out of the sphere that apparently was nullifying anything magical in its vicinity.

No, he couldn’t lose Vex. They had won, they had taken out the Briarwoods, he was bringing her home.

He couldn’t lose her. He had already lost her once, and he didn’t remember much of that time. To lose her now, in his arms like this, at the hand of the woman who had tortured him and killed his family for the sake of their power.

He would go mad.

The dark whisper chuckled softly. _“Are you sure you aren’t already?”_ It whispered to him.

Percy ignored it and pushed on with Vax, trying to pour another potion down her throat the moment he thought they were far away enough.

Nothing.

Percy could feel the tears welling, and he couldn’t bring himself to force them back. He was normally so practiced at hiding his despair. He had had years to perfect it, after all. But this, seeing Vex limp and dying and Vax just as distraught as he was… it was breaking him in a way he hadn’t imagined he could break before.

And he had been quite broken to start with.

As her breathing slowed even further and they reached the tunnel, Percy desperately tried again, pushing his most powerful potion into her.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Just when Percy was about to scream, Vex’s chest expanded as she took a deep, gasping breath, her brown eyes fluttering open.

Percy pulled her in and kissed her roughly, ignoring the tears on his cheeks.

Vex let out a weak chuckle as he pulled away. “Well, that’s one way to wake up…what happened? Where is she?” She started looking around frantically, only calming at the quick insistence of Percy and Vax that everything was all right, and they needed to wait for Pike to catch up to heal her more fully.

Percy cradled her head in his lap, the dark smoke swirling around both of them now. It was almost…protective. Percy didn’t know what to think about that.

As they waited for the rest of their little family to catch up, Vex looked up at Percy and reached up to grab one of his hands, squeezing it gently.

“…in all the years we’ve known each other, I’ve never seen you cry.” She whispered.

“Don’t let it get out. I have a reputation to keep.” Percy murmured, feeling so much lighter as he saw her smile.

She was alive. 

That was all that mattered right then.


	47. Orthax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy hadn't noticed he'd stopped in his tracks until he was on his knees, hands in his hair. His head felt like it was splitting open, the whirl of dark energy pressing harder and harder against him.

Vex could barely keep up with the rest of the party, her bones aching despite Pike's healing. The spell that Lady Briarwood had used on her had taken its toll, and it left her body sore and tired.

Grog had the woman in shackles and slung over his back, unconscious. But Vex had her eyes on Percy.

Something was wrong.

***

_What are you doing? You fool. You have her, kill her._

The voice was pressing, powerful. Percy was struggling against it. They needed Lady Briarwood alive for now, he wanted to question her, find out what the actual fuck they had been trying to accomplish. What the spinning marble of death was, what that horrid walls of bodies were.

_VENGEANCE_

Percy hadn't noticed he'd stopped in his tracks until he was on his knees, hands in his hair. His head felt like it was splitting open, the whirl of dark energy pressing harder and harder against him.

***

Vex felt her heart drop as Percy did, the soundless scream he gave piercing her heart. Smoke was billowing from his body and he was shaking, and everyone was staring wide-eyed.

"Percy!" Vex cried out, trying to keep him grounded. "Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo the Third, you _will_ fight this darkness within you!" She shouted, taking an arrow and nocking it, just in case.

She was scared, but she had faith in her lover.

***

The sound of Vex's voice pierced through the whirl of uncontrollable thoughts, giving Percy a breath of fresh air that wasn't there before.

He couldn't let himself fall to this.

He couldn't.

He _wouldn't_

With a painful tear, feeling like he was ripping his heart from his chest with his bare hands, Percy ripped himself away from the darkness swirling within. It was pain like he had never known. Even Ripley's torture, even believing that Vex was dead hadn't hurt him as much as this.

He gasped for air, feeling like it was the first pure breath in years.

And then he heard the horrible roar.

***

Vex's heart broke as she heard Percy scream in pain, and then her eyes widened in shock as it seemed that Percy's very shadow pulled away. The smoke remained, but it had pulled away from Percy's body. It coalesced into a large, looming figure, and Vex swore she could see two pinpricks of light within.

 _"We had a deal!"_ the demon roared, and the sound of its voice caused Vex's heart to sink. Percy had been living with this inside of him for years. She couldn't even imagine the pain it had caused him.

When the creature swooped towards Percy, two large clawed hands moving to rip into him, Vex loosed the nocked arrow to try and pull its attention away.

***

Percy had his pepper box out and took a few shots at the swirling smoke demon before he could think much more, and the entire small hallway erupted with the sounds of combat as the entirety of Percy's little found family started to fight and hack at the smoke demon.

Percy didn't know how he felt. There was a sense of relief, but also a sense of emptiness, a space that Orthax had filled for years that was suddenly gone. As he took shots, doing his best to avoid striking his friends that were darting in and out of combat with the creature, he felt a sense of...hope.

For the first time since he had found Vex again, he saw a ray of light.

It took a moment to realize that it was a real ray of light, Pike's spectral form glowing with radiant energy as she struck Orthax down with her mace, the demon dissipating with a horrible scream that echoed in the back of his mind.

Percy slumped against the wall once the battle was over, panting heavily before he realized that Delilah was gone, disappeared from where Grog had dropped her during the confrontation.

He swore loudly and started sprinting down the hallway, gun turning warm once more in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I swear I'm not forgetting Fate Touched! This chapter took a while for me to hammer together and decide how I wanted it to go, and finally decided the alternating pov set the tone I wanted.
> 
> Hugs and kisses and a Happy New Year to everyone! I'm back from vacation now (I celebrate New Years harder than I celebrate Christmas because of the Russians in my life) so hopefully I'll be back to daily posting between my two fics :)


	48. Fitting Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scanlan came to his side then. “Can I see your gun?” the gnome asked, and something about his voice made Percy think it was perfectly normal to hand it over.

When Percy caught up the Lady Briarwood, he took no time in putting another few bullets in her, interrogation be damned. The same urge to kill and main was there, but much weaker. It wasn’t being fed by that horrific demon any longer.

Still, the fact that he could still feel that rage frightened him.

Once Delilah was dead at his feet, Percy dropped to his knees once more, entire body shaking. Everything felt…wrong. It was right, but wrong at the same time.

It felt like learning to walk again after not having walked for years.

He didn’t quite know who he was anymore.

The reasons he had driven himself so hard were dead, the demon that had facilitated his dark thoughts gone. They had been all he had for years.

A gentle hand on his shoulder jolted him back a little, and as he looked up into Vex’s gentle and concerned face, he remembered that he didn’t just have that anymore.

Behind him, Scanlan and Pike came into view, followed by Keyleth and Vax and Grog.

His family.

He had lost one family in this place, but his other, found family had helped him take it back.

Percy took a deep breath before standing. “We have to destroy her body.” He murmured, forcing his voice to be steady.

Grog pulled her bullet-filled body over his shoulder, and the group made its way to the acid pits that Ripley had made. The sight of Delilah’s body disappearing beneath the surface, dissolving apart, wasn’t satisfying the way he had hoped it would be.

The people he had wanted dead, were dead, for the most part. And he still felt empty inside.

Scanlan came to his side then. “Can I see your gun?” the gnome asked, and something about his voice made Percy think it was perfectly normal to hand it over. He handed over the pepperbox without a second thought, before he gasped as Scanlan lobbed it into the acid after Delilah’s body.

Percy almost ran straight into the acid after it, only held back by Vex grabbing his arm. “That cost so much money!” he almost wailed, before he gasped in pain. It felt like a thread linking him to the gun snapped permanently, and though painful, a wave of relief swept through his body once it was gone. It felt like getting an arrow removed from his torso; it hurt at first, but the relief once it was done was overwhelming.

As the pepperbox sank with a final wisp of black smoke dissipating from the gun, Scanlan nodded at him. “Something was off about that gun.”

Vex gently rubbed his back. “You can always make a new one.” She murmured. “Don’t worry about the cost, darling.”

Percy just made an unhappy grunt at Scanlan, who just smiled and shrugged before walking away.

Once his shock wore off, Percy followed the rest of the group back towards the Castle. Vex stayed at his side, supporting him, though he went to support her as he noticed just how weak she really was after those fights.

As they re-emerged into their own home, side by side, Percy felt a soft, warm feeling in his chest that he hadn’t felt in a long time.

Hope.

***

That night, they all went to retire to the rooms Percy offered them. Before he joined Vex in their old room, however, he went to the room Vax had claimed, knocking gently on the door.

The rogue opened it, looking a little surprised that Percy was standing there in front of him. “Hello.” He greeted.

“Hello.” Percy replied, feeling somewhat nervous. “Can I come in? There’s something I want to discuss with you.”

“Yeah, course.” Vax replied, opening the door a little wider and inviting Percy in. Percy followed before taking a seat in one of the chairs while Vax sat on the edge of the bed, facing him.

Percy took a deep breath. “First of all, I just wanted to thank you.” He murmured. “For everything you’ve done for me over the years. You’ve been a true friend, one I’ve not deserved.” Percy took another deep breath. “But that’s not quite what I came here to talk about. Tradition in my family would dictate I should speak with your father, but considering that quite frankly, he’s a pompous asshole and not a real family to Vex, I thought you’d be the better man to approach. I plan to ask for Vex’s hand, if she’ll have me, and wanted to ask your permission first.”

Vax just started laughing, which made Percy frown slightly, confused.

Vax grinned at him before getting up, clapping a friendly hand on Percy’s shoulder. “First of all, I have no right to give away my sister. That’s her right to choose. You’re being a pompous noble yourself, you know.” He chuckled, before his face grew a bit more somber.

“In all seriousness, if you’re going to wed her you had to promise me that you’ll give her a home. Someplace she can always come back to. Because Percival, I can tell you love her. And she loves you too. But we’ve barely had homes ever in our lives, and they were always taken away from us. Now, her home is with you. So if you decide to go after some other bloody asshole who wronged you, at least let us know so we can have your back. Don’t let her lose another home. Promise me that.”

Percy looked Vax directly in the eyes as he nodded. “I can’t make the promise that I won’t die. We don’t live a life that encourages safety and peace. But I can promise that I will treat her with all the love and respect she deserves, and that I will keep her safe, no matter what.”

Vax nodded. “Good.” He murmured. “I won’t give permission to marry her because that’s not mine to give. But I will tell you to ask her, and I will say there’s a good chance she’ll say yes.” He smiled.

Percy gave him a small smile back. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, this is the second to last chapter. I'll post the final one tomorrow, but don't worry, I'm going to be exploring their relationship in timestamps until the end of the Chroma Conclave, in a second fic.


	49. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy took her hand and led her towards the Castle, their fingers intertwining together as they walked in a comfortable silence. The road was familiar, one she had walked many times now, and it felt like a homecoming.

Winter’s Crest was a joyous occasion. The city of Whitestone truly had a lot to celebrate with the fall of the Briarwoods, and it was a time to relax and enjoy life.

After watching Grog nearly win at arm wrestling and nearly passing out from way too much pie, Vex was more than happy to step aside with Percy for a few moments between them.

Her heart started beating a little harder as she thought of her present for Percy. It both wasn’t enough, and was everything, and she hoped beyond reason that he would be happy with it.

She had talked with Vax for a long time about it, while they worked to get the new government underway. It was something that had terrified her at first, but she had grown to realize that it was a new beginning, one that Whitestone sorely needed.

Percy took her hand and led her towards the Castle, their fingers intertwining together as they walked in a comfortable silence. The road was familiar, one she had walked many times now, and it felt like a homecoming.

Once they got into the Castle, Percy gently led her out to the gardens. They had been neglected and dead, but thanks to Keyleth, a little bit of green was showing through the snow.

Percy smiled as they walked. “It’s been a long time since we just walked together in this garden.” He murmured. “There are a lot of memories here.”

Vex nodded in agreement. “Yes, there are.” She murmured. “…I remember sitting in that little clearing with Whitney, making flower crowns together.”

Percy chuckled softly, eyes fond as he thought of his little sister. “She always loved her flowers.” He murmured.

“Keyleth would have loved to meet her.” Vex agreed softly. 

They continued walking, and Percy stopped when they arrived at a bench, half covered in snow. He used his coat to clear it off, taking a seat and pulling her down with him.

Vex chuckled softly, before letting out a small squeal. “Holy shit, it’s cold.” She complained, wiggling a little.

“I apologize, it’s the best I can do.” Percy murmured, before taking her hand and pressing a kiss to her knuckles. His brow furrowed slightly, the way it always did when he was in deep thought.

Vex gently squeezed the fingers she held in hers. “What’s on your mind?” she asked.

Percy was quiet for a moment. “…remember the last time we sat here?” he asked.

Vex thought, looking around, and realized this was the bench she had led them to after the ball the de Rolos had hosted so many years ago. So much had changed, both because of the fallen snow and the newly sprouted greenery around them.

“I do.” Vex murmured. “I pulled you here, shaken from seeing my father and…that horrible man.” She murmured, not wanting to speak his name.

Percy nodded a little. “And where I confessed to you.” He murmured.

“That you did.” Vex replied, voice just as soft. “You told me you wanted to court me, like a proper lady.”

“Shame that didn’t work out as planned.” Percy chuckled.

“Hey, exploding arrows are much better than roses.” Vex replied, and both of them laughed together.

Percy pressed a kiss to Vex’s hand once more. “…I talked to your brother, and he told me I was being stupid and noble and nearly punched me in the face again.”

Vex was a little confused now. “Talked to my brother about what?” she asked.

Percy took a deep breath, and still holding her hand, sunk down to one knee in the snow in front of her. Vex’s eyes grew wide and her heart stopped in her chest. The hand Percy wasn’t holding flew up to clap over her wide open mouth.

Oh, that bastard…

“I asked you for your hand, and he told me he had no right to give you away. That you were the only person who had the right to make that choice.” Percy was being every bit the trained noble he had been born, but Vex could see the fear and nervousness in his eyes. 

“And I see that now. I’ve always seen it. You’re an amazing woman, Vex’Ahlia, strong and capable and beautiful, and everything I wish I could be. You stood by my side while we faced my worst nightmares and my literal inner demons, and you didn’t back away. I wouldn’t have blamed you if you had left, hell, I wouldn’t have blamed you if you had killed me yourself. But instead, you…you loved me. You loved me fiercely, and I only hope that it continues.” Percy took a deep breath, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small box.

Inside sat a gold ring shaped like an arrow, with a small blue stone set into it. Vex couldn’t breathe, could barely see through the tears streaming down her cheeks.

“Vex’Ahlia, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” Percy asked, words on a single breath, like he could barely get them out.

Vex swallowed hard and nodded, and the “Yes.” That escaped her lips was barely audible. But Percy just lit up in a way she had never seen before, and he slid the ring onto her left hand.

Vex threw herself at him and kissed him long and deeply, feeling so much love for this man. For the person who had shown her that life was more than just working odd jobs, who had followed her to hell and back and still loved her all the same.

Percy was beaming and holding her close. “I hope you like your Winter’s Crest present.” He murmured. “It seemed like the right time.”

“The perfect time, actually.” Vex gave him a smile, wiping at the tears on her cheeks. “…my present to you is…somewhat similar.”

Percy’s eyes grew wide. “Were you going to propose to me?” he asked, looking horrified that he had stolen her plan from her.

Vex laughed softly. “No, I promise it’s not that.” She murmured, before taking a deep breath. “…I spoke with Pike before we left Vasselheim, and with all that’s been happening, with you and with, well, everything, there was never a good time to bring it up. And I wanted to make sure it stuck before I said anything, and Pike made sure that everything was healed before anything else after I went unconscious and I needed to talk to Vax and Keeper Yenin says everything is fine-“

“Vex, dear, you’re rambling.” Percy murmured, gently holding her close.

Vex chuckled a little, playing with the ends of her cloak nervously. “Sorry, I just…” she took a deep breath, before meeting his eyes. 

“…we’re going to have a child.” 

Percy’s eyes grew wide, and immediately flicked down to her stomach.

Vex bit her lip nervously. “Keeper Yenin says I’ll start showing soon, but I think I already have a little.” She murmured.

Percy swallowed hard before wrapping her up in his arms, holding her close. “…I’m terrified, if I’m honest. I don’t think I’ll make a very good father. But I swear to you, Vex’Ahlia, I will love our child with every breath in my body.” He whispered. “And I will never leave you like your father left your mother. History will not repeat itself with ours.”

Vex couldn’t help herself. She started crying, tears of happiness and relief as Percy held her close. She buried her face against his shoulder.

“Besides, our child is going to have the best extended family.” He murmured. “I think the rest of them will be thrilled to learn the news.”

Vex just held him close. “I love you so much, Percy.” She sobbed into his shoulder. “So, so fucking much.”

Percy pressed a loving kiss into her hair. “I love you too, Lady Vex’Ahlia de Rolo.” He whispered. “And our child as well.” He let his hand rest on her stomach, and Vex felt lightheaded with the sheer joy bubbling through her body.

This was a new life.

A new start.

And everything would be all right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank all of you who subscribed, favourited, commented, bookmarked, and just generally read and supported this fic. This is the longest story I've ever written completely on my own, without a co-author, and you guys kept me motivated to finish it.
> 
> The Critical Role fandom has been the best fandom I've ever been a part of. You all are amazing, and thank you again, from the bottom of my heart.
> 
> I'll be continuing this version of Vex and Percy in a later fic, but I have other plans for other fics as well. I hope to see you all there, and thank you once again for all your love and support <3
> 
> ~Cinder


End file.
